Odio o Amor
by AlexaCreepy
Summary: Me enamoré de él pero también lo odio por... bueno por todo lo que hizo. Jeff the killer
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los que lean esto, yo soy AlexaCreepy, esta es mi primer historia, es un fanfic de Jeff the killer *-*, espero que les guste n_n**

**-**Odio o Amor

Capítulo 1: El misterioso chico.

Muy bien por dónde empezar, por ese lindo bastardo o por mí, creo que por mi seguro que de él sabes algo, bien mi nombre es Alexandra Gurdensen… me gusta mi primer apellido pues es uno de los apellidos de elrubius alguien que por mucho tiempo me hiso reír logrando que soportara y viera divertido el mundo real, tengo 16 años y no tengo muchos amigos solo un grupo pequeño con cinco personas incluyéndome, tengo el cabello negro muy parecido al de Renee Phoenix para ser exactos, pero… creo que comienzo a decir demasiado pero esta es mi historia.

Un chillido audible para todos en esas cuatro paredes, el timbre de salida.

-¡Por fin!- dije para mi compañera sentada al lado mío.

-Comenzaba a dormirme ¡Detesto Historia!- respondió estirándose una de mis mejores amigas, Lindsay

Lindsay era una chica para nada callada un poco sociable y divertida, hace tonterías en a donde sea que valla como… una niña traviesa.

Salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la salida, Lindsay buscaba con la mirada a esas tres Hannah, Ari y Dafne, reí un poco se veía muy graciosa.

-¿Eh?, ¿De… que te ríes?- dijo mirándome.

-Te veías muy graciosa- dije con un poco de risa.

-¡Chicas!-dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Ahí están- dijo Lindsay mientras tomó mi mano y me llevó casi arrastrando.

-Lindsay ¡Pudiste al menos decirme a donde ir!- Le dije una vez con las otras tres.

Todas somos muy diferentes, Dafne al contrario que Lindsay amaba leer, es muy buena en clase, no es muy sociable y es amable, es de cabello castaño, lacio y ojos miel, piel blanca, delgada y un poco bajita, Lindsay como ya dije no es nada callada, poco sociable, odia los libros, no hace mucho caso a la escuela, es de cabello largo y ondulado que llega hasta la cintura, un poco más gordita que Dafne, tiene un fleco más largo que el mío pero nunca deja que ese fleco tape su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos al igual que su cabello es negro y piel blanca, es de la misma altura que yo así que es un poco alta, Hannah es callada con los demás pero con nosotras siempre habla, es un poco sociable, le gusta el anime y también es muy buena en cuanto a calificaciones, es de cabello corto y completamente chino y castaño claro, sus ojos son cafés claro, tan claro que a veces crees que son verdes, es igual que Lindsay en cuanto a su complexión física, es de piel blanca, Ari es muy sociable le encanta Justin Bieber, odia leer y no es muy buena en la escuela, aunque nunca lo intenta, su cabello es largo, lacio y negro llega debajo de sus hombros, sus ojos son negros, piel morena, es muy delgada más que Dafne, y yo, no era para nada sociable hasta que conocí a estas cinco, no hablo mucho en temas que no se, me gusta el anime y los videojuegos, me gusta leer cosas de terror, suspenso o misterio, por eso me gustan las creepypastas, me gusta la música, casi cualquier tipo excepto la música de banda y cosas por el estilo, el reggaetón y el pop, detesto esos géneros, soy de cabello, como ya dije, negro basado en el de Renee Phoenix en la canción de Damage, mis ojos son miel y soy de piel muy blanca, casi parece que estoy enferma siempre.

-Alex… Alex- Ari me hablaba y movía su mano frente a mí.

-¿Eh?- dije algo distraída.

-¿No escuchaste? Que si quieres ir a tomar un café con nosotras- dijo un poco molesta.

-No, gracias creo que mejor voy a hacer la tarea a casa- dije dándome la vuelta.

Caminaba camino a casa, con los audífonos puestos y la música a todo volumen, la canción era mi favorita, Sweet Dreams de Marilyn Manson, pero el placer de oír esas notas se esfumó rápidamente cuando vi a un chico como de mi edad recargado en una pared, vestía pantalones negros y una sudadera blanca y ensangrentada, tenía tenis negros con blanco y una bufanda negra dentro de la capucha de la sudadera, la capucha y la bufanda cubrían su rostro solo dejándome ver sus ojos y unos mechones de cabello fuera de esa capucha, podría jurar que me miraba desde antes que lo notara, al verlo nuestros ojos se miraron fijamente.

Antes de dar ese paso que rompería esas miradas fijas me detuve y pregunté -¿Quién eres?-

-Tu peor pesadilla- Me dio la espalda como si esperara una respuesta.

-Si claro, como si fueras alto y de traje- dije sarcásticamente.

Mi vista regresó al camino que seguía, di unos cuantos pasos y volví a voltear para ver a ese chico pero… él no estaba, alguien no podía correr tan rápido como para llegar al otro extremo, seguí caminando con la música a todo volumen.

Entré a mi casa pero como cada día no había nadie, solo ese pequeño de cuatro patas.

-Hola Bingo-Acaricié su cabeza cariñosamente, al cual respondió moviendo su colita de un lado a otro.

Suspire y subí a mi cuarto, tomé mi guitarra que estaba recargada a un lado de mi cama, era completamente negra así como un bajo solo que tenía cuerdas de guitarra y eran seis cuerdas, comencé a tocar Cut off your hands de Fit for rivals.

Terminé de tocar y la puse a un lado de mi cama, no la había conectado así que no tuve que desconectar nada, solo me recosté en mi cama a descansar los ojos, revisé la hora, eran las 6 hice mi tarea la cual me habían dejado mucha, terminé a las 10, tenía sueño caminé hacia mi cama para ver de reojo a ese chico nuevamente, recargado fuera de mi ventana, voltee para asegurarme de lo que vi pero no había nadie.

-Seguro fue mi imaginación-me dije a mi misma.

Me recosté en mi cama, cerré los ojos y quedé en un sueño profundo.

**Espero les haya gustado n_n intentaré subir capítulos diariamente, espero poder.**

**Sin más que decir me despido.**

**Atte: AlexaCreepy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí de nuevo, en mi primer capítulo no apareció las separaciones entre la historia y lo que escribo yo para ustedes, tampoco aparecieron los cambios de escena, Gomen, soy muy mala para esta página aun, así que les dejo la historia que por cierto los cambios de escena será esta xD - ooooooooooo**

Odio o amor

Capítulo 2: Sola

_Estaba en medio de ese cuarto, extrañada, confundida, él estaba ahí, ese chico, sus ojos que parecían incapaces de volver a cerrarse me miraban y en un parpadeo estaba detrás de mío._

_-Go to sleep-_

**Ooooooooooooo**

Desperté asustada, sentí como algo frío tocaba mi espalda pero no había nada, miré el reloj, eran 6:05, tenía que prepararme para mis estudios, me di una ducha, me sequé el cabello y lo acomodé de manera que esos mechones degrafilados cayeran y se vean bien, tomé un pantalón entubado negro y una camisa blanca del rubius que compré por internet, delinee mis ojos, tomé mi mochila, mi celular y mis audífonos, mis padres seguían ahí pero los ignoré por completo ellos hicieron lo mismo, salí de casa y camine mientras oía Miel caliente de Zeidah, pero un fuerte viento hiso que los audífonos cayeran, me agaché a recogerlos pero escuche unos pasos atrás de mí.

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunté sin obtener respuesta

-Bien será mejor correr, si no, no llegaré- me dije en voz baja y comenzando a correr

**Ooooooooooooo**

Llegue cansada, con mi respiración agitada, me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar lo que necesitaba para mis clases.

Pasaron las primeras horas hasta que terminó, las clases finalizaron iba a encontrarme con mis amigas en el portón de salida pero una persona me lo impidió.

-Valla, valla que tenemos aquí una emo friky, que pasa ¿Vas a ir a cortarte? Gurdensen- dijo en su típico tono sarcástico.

-¿Cortarme? ¿Por qué una perra me diga friky? Pfff por favor Ginger no digas tantas estupideces- respondí tranquila.

-¿Qué?, ja solo estas celosa porque eres más plana que una tabla- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ginger, no me rebajaré a tu nivel, tus insultos son peores que los de un niño pequeño, asi que te recomendaría dejarme en paz- dije siguiendo mi camino.

-¡Alex!-Ari gritó haciéndome caminar hacia ese pequeño grupo de chicas.

-¡Alex! ¡Alex! ¡Tienes que venir con nosotras!- Me dijo Hannah emocionada.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- Respondí a ese comportamiento.

-¡Primero al cine, después por un helado y después de compras!- Hannah respondió a mi pregunta.

-No lo siento no creo que…

-oh vamos Hannah esta súper emocionada, sé que no te gusta salir pero inténtalo con nosotras- Dijo Daphne intentando convencerme e interrumpiéndome.

-L-lo s-siento es- es solo que…

-¿Elrubius subió un video?- Me dijo Ari poniéndose las manos en la cintura, e interrumpiéndome nuevamente.

-Tienes razón cuando sube videos no hay manera que cambies de opinión ¿Verdad?- Dijo Hannah con una pequeña risa burlona.

-Sí, lo siento, saben que nunca me pierdo uno de sus videos- Mencione con la cabeza agachada.

-Está bien, iremos nosotras nada mas- dijo Lindsay amablemente.

**Oooooooooo**

De nuevo caminando por el mismo camino de ayer, a decir verdad prefiero estar dentro de casa leyendo un libro, viendo animes, leyendo creepypastas o perdiéndome en videos, prefería mi mundo al mundo real, prendí la televisión, las noticias parecían muy importantes.

-_**Les informamos que ha habido múltiples asesinatos en los últimos tres días, al parecer fueron asesinados mientras dormían, todos ellos con múltiples apuñaladas en el cuerpo, en todos los asesinatos la frase ´´Ve a dormir´´ fue escrita en las paredes con la misma sangre de la víctima, al parecer algunas personas asesinadas comentaban a sus amigos, padres o familiares lo que les ocurrió antes de su muerte, ellos se sentían observados, soñaban con un hombre que les decía la misma frase ´´Ve a dormir´´´, ellos describieron al hombre de ese sueño como un hombre con sudadera blanca y pantalones negros, era todo lo que lograban ver, si usted ha visto a un chico de características parecidas no dude en llamar a la policía en su estado, en otras noticias un hombre asalta…**_

¿Sentirse observado? Que estupidez, las miradas no se sienten, es como si pudiera tocar el sonido o lamer el viento, pero ese chico ¿Acaso… seré la próxima? Subí a mi cuarto e hice la tarea y me senté frente al computador, lo primero que hice fue entrar al canal del rubius, y como esperaba ahí estaba, con el especial 6 millones, comencé a verlo pero justo cuando ponía sus letreros en negro vi a ese chico detrás de mí, me levante de mi silla y efectivamente estaba ahí, quería gritar pero me paralicé no me podía mover.

-¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?- Me dijo, por primera vez vi su rostro.

Extrañamente su rostro no era lo que me causaba miedo, ni su piel blanca, ni su larga sonrisa, ni sus siniestros ojos, tenía a mi perro en una mano, él tenía una sonrisa en su hocico.

-T-t-tu… e-eres… e-e-el… m-m-mi perro… - dije tartamudeando y señalando al perro.

Su risa psicópata sonaba por todo el cuarto, en un rápido movimiento estaba enfrente de mí, su sonrisa se amplió y en un susurro me dijo al oído –Go to sleep-

No quería morir en sus manos, no sé como pero lo esquivé cuando me agaché, baje a la cocina y tome el cuchillo más grande que vi y me voltee para estar fente a frente con ese chico.

-Te daré crédito eres la victima que más ha durado- dijo mientras se aferraba más a su cuchillo –es una lástima que te mande a dormir-

Respire hondo lo señale con el cuchillo y grite -¡DEJAME EN PAZ JEFREY WOODS!-

Eso pareció sorprenderlo y se quedó inmóvil, corrí hacía el para darle una puñalada la cual logré, el cuchillo se enterró en su brazo, él reaccionó con el dolor, intente sacar el cuchillo de su hombro, cuando lo saqué, tomó mi brazo y devolvió el golpe en el mismo lugar, grite de dolor, sacó el cuchillo y me empujó contra la pared, mis piernas se volvieron débiles y poco a poco caí sentada, él era muy fuerte, en su último golpe pateó mi estómago, yo escupí sangre.

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!-dijo con su pie aun en mi estómago.

Las sirenas de policía se oían cerca podía ver esas luces, el me soltó y salió por la ventana.

-Ten cuidado Jeff- susurré mientras veía si figura salir para después quedar inconsciente.

**Gracias a la persona detrás de la pantalla que lee esto, espero te haya gustado, pero quiero su opinión ¿Quieres que Jeff narre? **

**Y sin más que decir me despido sayonara.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí de nuevo :3, como están, yo muy bien, tardé en escribir porque estuve algo enferma y no quería hacer nada pero estoy aquí de nuevo.**

**Y les quiero pedir un favor, si tienen alguna o algún amigo que les gusten los fanfics, díganle sobre el mío si es que les gusta.**

**Y bueno los dejo con el tercer cap.**

…

Odio o Amor

Capítulo 3: Jeff the killer.

Comienzo a despertar, mis ojos los dejo cerrados, acaso… ¿Todo fue un sueño?, en realidad… ¿Jeff no existe? Abro mis ojos, Hannah, Ari, Daphne, Lindsay y mi hermano están aquí, este no es mi cuarto.

-¡Alex! ¡Despertaste!- Grita Hannah, una señora se me acerca y con un gesto amable en su rostro me sonríe.

-Hola mi nombre es María Fernanda, yo la atendí esta noche, sus heridas no son grabes, solo fue un brazo y el estómago, tuviste surte, ese asesino muy pronto estará tras las rejas, puedes faltar 5 días a la escuela como máximo, ahora puedes retirarte.

Mi hermano me ayudó a levantarme, me dieron la ropa que llevaba y me la puse, Jeff the killer es real, al tener esa idea no pude evitar sonreír.

O

Ya en casa agradecí a mi hermano, él es de los únicos que se preocupan por mí, subí a mi cuarto y me cambié de ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra de black Sabbath y me dejé mis tenis, y me dirigí a mi computadora y abrí el canal del rubius **(amo al rubius xD ATTE: AlexaCreepy) **había subido dos videos, no dudé en verlos, abrí el segundo que subió, era de Barbie asi que pude imaginar todas sus estupideces, al terminar el video, en la canción de suscríbete estaba él otra vez, sentado en mi cama solo voltee la silla para encontrarme con él, jugando con su cuchillo.

-¿Qué clase de videos vez? eso es lo más estúpido que eh visto- dijo aun jugando con su cuchillo.

-Sí, lo sé pero me hace reír, y dime ¿Que trae por aquí a el mejor asesino?- dije mientras me recostaba en la silla y la hacía moverse de un lado a otro.

-Aun no has contestado, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Me voltee hacia mi computadora, abrí una página de creepypastas y busqué Jeff the killer.

-Aquí esta, no soy la única que lo sabe millones de personas también- dije señalando la computadora y mirándolo a él, pero el timbre sonó, no le di importancia ya que mi hermano estaba abajo, Jeff se levantó y caminó hacia la computadora, me miro dudoso y comenzó a leer, mi hermano tocó la puerta y dijo que bajara.

-Te dejaré un momento, no mates a nadie en esta casa por el momento ¿De acuerdo? Ya fue suficiente con Bingo- dije.

-No prometo nada pero lo intentaré- Dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

Abrí la puerta y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi hermano y dos hombres más, uno era muy joven tenía alrededor de 17 o 18 años, el otro era más viejo como de unos 40 años, el viejo se acercó a mí.

-¿Alexandra Gurdensen?- Dijo el viejo.

-Sí, y se pronuncia Gurdenson- dije.

-Disculpe señorita, mi nombre es Rodrigo Ramírez **(xD no se me ocurrió nada mejor)** y él es mi compañero Julio Mendez **( xD malísima para los nombres)**, es un novato así que si le molesta alguna de sus actitudes discúlpelo, no sabe cómo hacer las cosas- dijo el viejo de nuevo.

-Bien yo los dejo, tengo tarea que terminar- dijo mi hermano y subió a su cuarto.

Los senté en la sala y le ofrecí un poco de agua, les serví lo que pidieron y me senté en otro sillón en frente de ellos.

-Quizás usted no quiera hablar de esto pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre el ´´visitante nocturno´´ que tuvo la noche pasada- dijo el policía viejo.

-De acuerdo- asentí, pude ver sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-D-de acuerdo c-co-comenzaré yo- dijo el chico.

-Julio no estés tan nervioso, son solo unas preguntas- dijo el viejo.

-S-si lo lamento, b-bien- su libreta se calló y se agachó a recogerla me miró y pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-b-bien ¿Pu-puede describir al chico?- dijo nervioso.

No quería que atraparan a Jeff así que di descripciones a todo lo contrario de él.

-Sí, tenía una sudadera negra, era algo gordo, su piel era morena, nunca logré ver su rostro ya que traía capucha- dije

-jefe las descripciones no concuerdan, no creo que se trate de él además el tipo no dejó sobrevivientes- dijo el chico

-cállate aún no sabemos cómo es el asesino en realidad- dijo el viejo.

-Pero las descripciones que tenemos…

-son sueños de la víctima, no puedes confiar en lo que un sueño te haya dicho, valla parece que eres más ignorante de lo que pensé- dije en un tono de aburrimiento, me crucé de brazos y me recargue en el sillón. el tipo se sonrojó.

-así es Julio, será mejor que guardes silenció, señorita Gurdenson, seguro que usted vio el reporte del noticiero, dígame ¿Usted tuvo ese sueño o se sintió observada?- dijo el viejo.

-El sueño… lo tuve, sentirse observado es imposible, jamás te sentirás observado, no puedes sentir algo que no puedes tocar- dije.

-Muy bien eso es todo gracias por su cooperación, nos retiramos, llame a este número por si recuerda algo- dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta con su número, el oficial se dirigió al auto y el chico se quedó en la entrada.

-B-bueno, e-es-este es mi número, y n-no p-pude evitar que notar u-usted es muy bonita, fuera de mi papel como oficial, q-quisiera invitarla a tomar un café e-este Martes, ¿Aceptas? s-solo como amigos- dijo dándome una tarjeta con su número y algo sonrojado.

Asentí con la cabeza, a lo cual él sonrió y se dirigió a su compañero los dos entraron en el auto y se fueron.

O

-¡¿COMO ES QUE SABEN TODO ESO?!-

-No lo sé, solo alguien lo público y te hiciste famoso- respondí a su desesperada pregunta.

-¿Y por qué demonios hacen imágenes yaoi de slendy y yo?- pregunto algo traumado.

-Fangirls fuyoshis, para ser sincera yo era fangirl pero no fuyoshi- dije con una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Fangirls?, entiendo que soy hermoso pero soy un asesino tiene más sentido que me teman- dijo viéndome sorprendido.

-Además yo no me quemé los parpados ni llore por que Liu fue a la cárcel, si me hubiera quemado los parpados mis ojos estarían secos y sería ciego- agrego a su comentario.

-A muchos no le das miedo, de seguro muchas de tus victimas solo se sorprendieron pero nunca te tuvieron miedo- dije mientras me tiraba en la cama.

Sentí alguien más en la cama y ahí estaba el con su cuchillo apuntando a mi corazón, me vio a los ojos.

-No estás en posición de decir eso, que me dices ahora ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo algo enojado.

-No, no tengo miedo, pero si me vas a matar, al menos hazme una sonrisa igual a la tuya- dije viéndolo a los ojos.

El apartó el cuchillo y a punto de irse por la ventana se detuvo.

-Prepárate Alexandra porque te haré sentir miedo, en ese momento te clavaré a mi amigo cuantas veces quiera, haré que pidas piedad, escuchare esos gritos de dolor y dejaré que te desangres, mientras ves en las paredes tu sangre pidiéndote ir a dormir- dijo en un tono psicópata y saltó por la ventana.

Me asusté un poco al oírlo pero mi miedo se fue al tener la idea en que moriré en manos de un creepypasta, mi favorito a decir verdad, intenté quitarme la idea de la cabeza con música, mis parpados fueron más pesados cada vez, miré la hora eran las 12:34, mis ojos se cerraron mientras escuchaba Crash de Fit for rivals.

…...

**Aquí termina el tercer capítulo, gracias por leer, a partir de aquí intentaré hacer capítulos mas largos.**

**Y sin más que decir Sayonara**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola aquí de nuevo yo AlexaCreepy, en el cuarto capítulo de Odio o Amor :3, y por más que intento hacer la separación entre esto que escribo y la historia no logro hacer que salga, pero bueno me rindo en el capítulo anterior salieron puntitos xD pues esa es la separación, si lo se soy noob u.u pero bueno los dejo con mi historia.**

…

Odio o Amor

Capítulo 4: Corto tiempo.

Una semana después de esa visita nocturna, regreso a la preparatoria, suspire a esa idea, me levanto eran las 6 am, el despertador suena, tomo una corta ducha, 6:12 am, me visto, tomo unos pantalones entubados rojos, una playera negra de Megadeth, unos tenis converse negros y unas muñequeras, una blanca de Megadeth y otra negra de Black Sabbath, una en cada brazo, 6:23 am, seco mi cabello y lo acomodo como siempre, 6:32 am, salí con mi celular y mis audífonos mientras sonaba Karakuri de Len y Rin Kagamine.

**O**

Como siempre llego diez minutos antes del timbre, las 7 es muy temprano saco las cosas de mi aburrido y azul casillero.

-Mira es ella-

-No creo que se lo haya visto-

-además ¿No se supone que no deja sobrevivientes?-

Dos chicas murmuran cerca mío, yo solo las ignoro, conversaciones como esas se hacen presentes a cada paso que doy, que si soy, que no soy, ellos creen, es una farsa, que solo es para llamar la atención, estoy harta de sus conversaciones.

-¡ALEX! ¡SI PORFÍN VINISTE!- Hannah grito todos en el pasillo voltearon a verla, ella solo corrió a abrazarme.

-Sí, am… Hannah si no te importa me estas lastimando- dije intentando quitármela.

Ella me soltó, en eso el timbre suena, fui con Hannah hacia nuestro salón.

**O**

-Bien hoy recibiremos a un nuevo compañero en la clase- dijo el profesor.

-¿Podrías decirle a la clase tu nombre, algo que te guste y algo que no te guste?- Agrego el profesor.

-Sí, Mi nombre es Alain, me gusta Naruto, no me gusta mmm… en realidad no podría decir que no me gusta- dijo ese chico, era un chico bajito, tenía una playera larga y guanga con el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja y una chamarra abierta muy parecida a la de Naruto en Naruto shippuden, tenía unos pupilentes rojos con tres puntos, se veía como un sharingan, su cabello era corto y negro, caminó hasta el único asiento libre, a lado de mí, totalmente un Narufan, la clase comenzó, no le di importancia y me perdí en mis pensamientos todas las clases hasta el receso, tomé mi cartera pero en un torpe movimiento la tiré, el chico nuevo la levanto y la vio detenidamente.

-Itachi, genial, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, me gusta tu cartera- dijo mientras me entregaba la cartera.

Mi cartera tenía una imagen de Itachi, era uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, cuando vi esa cartera no dude en comprarla.

-Gracias, también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, veo que esos pupilentes simulan totalmente a un sharingan ¿No?- Dije

Invité a Alain a que viniera con nosotras el resto del receso, le presente a mis amigas, el parecía no ser tan social, le gustaba el anime, la música electrónica y Elrubius, comenzamos a hablar entre todos para conocernos mejor, pero Ginger y sus desesperantes amigas aparecieron.

-Valla, valla, valla que tenemos aquí, una super nerd **(se refiere a Daphne)**, una loca **(Lindsay)**, una otaku **(Hannah)**, una ignorante** (Ari)**, el nuevo Narufan y una emo friky- dijo Ginger poniéndose en frente de nosotros.

-Que tenemos aquí, una puta y sus dos pedos por detrás- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Hay la emo ha hablado, vete a montar otro espectáculo de tu asesino que nadie cree- Dijo una de sus amigas.

-Guau hablas pensé que solo eras ese apestoso gasesito de GInger- dijo Ari defendiéndome.

-ch-chicas p-porque no s-solo olvidan esto, no creo que debamos rebajarnos a su nivel- nos dijo Hannah, hicimos caso a Hannah, nos dimos la vuelta y nos alejamos de esas tres.

**O**

_es una sensación hipócrita sabes que puedes superarlo__  
__pero no haces nada chica estás en tu orbita__  
__la rabia te hace vomitar y no vomitas__  
__te tragas la basura sin más pa' que te pudra viva__  
__crees que no lo notan quizás que no lo sienten__  
__crees que no lo sienten cuando te haces esos cortes__  
__que no sufren__  
__están al borde de una crisis que les daña__  
__crees que se cortarían también pa' superarla?__  
__la vida gira entorno a tu autoestima__  
__tú puedes virar la medida en que te hagas las heridas__  
__pero no curarlas con saliva chica nadie es más que nadie__  
__busca puedes encontrar otra salida__  
__evítate el perderte sin poder recuperarte__  
__sabes que cuando te das cuenta siempre es tarde__  
__adelántate déjate querer y ten bien cerca a los de siempre__  
__déjales que te separen de tu muerte___

_no pueden oírme pero yo puedo gritar más__  
__la fuerza que esperaba sale de la nada__  
__veneno, veneno, veneno__  
__pequeños cortes profundos_

Con los audífonos puestos oía esos versos que en algún momento me hicieron razonar, sí alguna vez me corté lo brazos para hacer que ese dolor cesara, pero todo eso se fue rápido cuando sentí otro peso en mi cama, me levante lento y me quité los audífonos, otra vez Jeff me miraba enojado.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué esa mirada cabreada?- pregunté.

-Realmente no puedes sentir miradas, realmente no sientes las presencias de nadie- dijo mientras me miraba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! Como ya eh dicho antes no puedes sentir lo que no puedes tocar, ¿Por qué lo dices?- respondí, Jeff soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Por qué? La pequeña valiente pregunta ¿Por qué?, pensé que con la sensación de observarte o la presencia en tu cuarto haría que al menos me tuvieras miedo, pero no, ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA OBSERVANDOTE, CADA NOCHE VENIR AQUÍ PARA NADA! Como es que slendy te da más miedo que yo- dijo, en tono bipolar.

-¡¿COMO SABES QUE LE TEMO A SLENDY?! ¡Espera ¿UNA SEMANA?! ¡¿VENIR AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡JEFF EXPLICATE!- le grite mientras lo señalaba.

-de slendy tu misma lo dijiste el primer día que te vi, ¿recuerdas?

_Flash Back_

_-¿Quién eres?-_

_-Tu peor pesadilla-_

_-Si claro, como si fueras alto y de traje-_

_Fin Flash Back_

-Es cierto, bien la próxima vez pensaré dos veces en decirle mi miedo a un asesino psicópata- dije –Pero un momento ¿Cómo sabías que era slenderman?- agregué a mi comentario.

-Porque lo conozco digamos que es como mi jefe- me respondió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quiere decir que slenderman es real?!- dije asustada.

-bueno si- respondió Jeff

-Bueno era de esperarse si tú eres real quien no y dime quien más es real ¿Eyeless Jack, Nina, Scolinex, Jane, Sally, Smiledog, Masky, Hoodie, Homicidal Liu?- le pregunte.

-Sí, si, si, si, si, si, si, si y ¿Qué Liu? Estas loca yo lo maté- dijo orgulloso.

-Pues no quedó tan muerto por que hay una creepypasta sobre el- respondí.

-Como sea, hay gente que no está esperándome así que me tengo que ir, recuerda que te mandaré a dormir en cuanto logre hacer que me temas- dijo a punto de salir por mi ventana.

Finalmente salió con un salto por la ventana, no le tenía miedo a Jeff, estaba aburrida decidí tocar la guitarra, revisé la hora, ¡Maldita sea! Era martes y me quedé de ver con el chico en una cafetería a dos calles de mi casa a las 10 pm, eran las 9:47 pm, soy muy simple para salir así que salí con la ropa que salí hoy, salí corriendo y llegue tres minutos antes, él estaba ahí, me senté junto a él y la mesera se acercó.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Un café americano y un mufin de chocolate por favor y ¿tu Alexa?-

-Un Te Chai tradicional por favor-

La mesera se retiró dejándonos al joven oficial y a mí.

-¿Te gusta Megadeth?- preguntó.

-¿Eh? Si como sabes eso- pregunte.

-Bu-bueno tienes una playera y una muñequera de Megadeth, pero fuera de eso cuál es tu canción favorita- dijo sonriéndome.

-ah si mi playera, olvidé que me la puse, y bueno mi canción favorita sería she Wolf, ¿a ti te gusta Megadeth?- respondí.

-Sí, pero creo que hay mejores como Pierce the veil, como puedes ver me encanta su música- dijo mientras me mostraba su ropa, llevaba una playera de pierce th veil y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Sí, los conozco pero yo soy más Fitter que nada- le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-Fit for rivals ¿eh? Si hacen buena música…

-Aquí está su orden- dijo la mesera mientras colocaba la orden en la mesa.

-Gracias- ambos dijimos a coro.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar con mi tono que olvide cambiar.

_-Su su suscríbete, y dale al like si…_

-Bueno- contesto el teléfono.

-¿Alex?- Mi madre pregunta entre sollozos.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu hermano y tu padre… fueron asesinados- Dijo de nuevo entre sollozos.

Colgué el teléfono, no lo podía creer, ¿asesinados?, ¿Por quién?, acaso fue.

-Alexa ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién era?- Preguntó Julio.

-Lo siento tengo que irme-

**O**

**Días después**

Dos cajas, cientos de flores, alrededor de ellas, dos piedras con diferentes nombres, en aquél sombrío lugar lleno de otras piedras con diferentes nombre y edades, dos en especial, en donde acababan de enterrarse los cuerpos.

EDUARDO GURDENSEN

EDAD 49

EXELENTE PADRE DE FAMILIA, HIJO Y HERMANO QUERIDO

…

EDUARDO GURDENSEN ACKERMAN

EDAD 22

AMADO HIJO Y HERMANO

Jeff no ha aparecido desde ese día, eso creo, no sé cómo actuaré la próxima vez que lo vea, pero no dejare ver el miedo que tengo ante él, nunca.

**O**

-Bien veremos su reacción después de esto-

-¿En serio crees que se crea que fue él quien los mató?-

-Sí, lo que no sé es si reaccione igual que yo o no, aunque falta la madre-

-Aun no me la creo que hayas escrito Go to sleep en esa pared, es típico de ti que odies esa frase-

-Guarda silencio Colin o te cerraré la boca a golpes-

-De acuerdo, me callo-

…

**Muy bien hasta aquí el cap. :3 no se olviden de comentar :3 porque aunque solo comenten poco me emociona saber que hay gente que lee mi historia n.n por cierto si en el texto sale algo mal perdónenme T_T sigo experimentando en la página xD**

**Y sin más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aquí de nuevo yo AlexaCreepy, con el quinto capítulo :3 advierto que quiero hacer esta seria larga, muy larga xD (sin albur), y por fin logre hacer esa separación OwO soy especial ok no xD bueno criaturitas del señor (o no xD) les dejo este capítulo espero que lo disfruten, si hay algo que no les guste díganme, yo quiero hacer que mis queridos lectores amen mi historia :3**

**Bueno ya, ahora si los dejo con mi historia C:**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Capítulo 5: Negación, afirmación, confeción.**

Han pasado apenas unas horas desde el entierro de mi padre y de mi hermano, sin duda fue muy triste, aunque casi nunca hablara con papá, es triste saber que se fue, que nunca podrás hablar más con él, que nunca pudiste obtener algo de su cariño o amor, pero… el pasado es ayer, yo me enfoco en el hoy, no dejaré que Jeff se llevé a las personas que me importan, se llevó a mi padre y a mi hermano, y aunque suene estúpido a mi mejor amigo, ese que siempre estuvo ahí y nunca preguntó porque estaba triste o enojada simplemente me daba su cariño sin pedir nada a cambio, si ese pequeño de cuatro patas también lo extraño, a él lo enterramos en el patio, pero bueno, Jeff ya no se llevara a mis amigas ni a mi madre, es lo único que me queda.

-¿Y ahora qué? La señorita esta triste, *suspiro* qué pena-

-¿Podrías dejarme sola? Esta noche no tengo ganas de hablar con un asesino psicópata- dije recostada en mi cama.

-¿Qué acaso te hice algo malo?- dijo algo dudoso.

-¡Sí! Y de eso no estés orgulloso, aunque los hayas matado no te tendré miedo- Le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-¿Ha? Y… a quién se supone que maté- dijo arqueando la ceja.

-A dos personas el martes- dije furiosa.

-Si recuerdo a esos dos, los únicos que maté en la noche- respondió viendo la luna, su sonrisa se hacía más grande y dejaba caer unas gotas de sangre desde esas mejillas pálidas y cortadas.

-¡Si dos hombres importantes para mí!-

-Sí, maté a dos, pero eran una pareja de como de 30 años cada uno y solo dejé vivir a su hijo, no eran dos hombres, era un hombre y una mujer, no culpes al primer asesino que ves por un asesinato- dijo en la misma posición en la que veía la luna pero sus ojos me miraban a mí.

-¿Qué? Ellos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y en la pared estaba escrito ´´Go to Sleep´´- dije algo confundida.

-Debió ser una réplica, cada obra de arte tiene su copia-Dijo orgulloso –Además hace días que me resigné a matarte- dijo con un notorio sonrojo ya que su piel era demasiado blanca.

-y… ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio?- pregunté.

-Es p-po-porque… m-me g-tengo que ir- dijo con un sonrojo más fuerte, abrió la ventana y salió de un salto.

-Sí que eres raro Woods- dije asomando mi cabeza y viendo su figura desaparecer en el fondo de la calle.

**O**

Muy bien es Sábado, reviso la hora en mi celular 2:59, vamos vamos vamos, repite mi cabeza mientras mis ojos miran con emoción mi computadora, 3:00.

-…Gracias por la info, ¿ya está?, ya está, ¡MUY BUENAS CRIATURITAS DEL SEÑOR!...

¡Sí por fin el directo del rubius!, mi mente habla para si misma, mientras escucho las palabras de ese chico Noruego, tocan el timbre, era la única en casa así que yo tenía que abrir, no le dí importancia y seguí con el video. El timbre sonó, esta vez no dejaban de apretar, decidí poner pausa y perderme lo que él diría en tiempo real, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta, en ese momento algo golpeó mi estómago haciéndome caer haca atrás, escuche unas risas afeminadas, eran tres chicas, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, tenían bates las tres, comenzaron a patearme y golpearme, no podía con todas ellas, en varias ocasiones intenté defenderme pero en ninguna pude hacer algo, pero… algo sucedió, Jeff me salvó, las chicas lo vieron y se estremecieron al ver su rostro, intentaron huir pero Jeff en un rápido movimiento lanzó el cuchillo que se enterró en la pierna de la chica que iba hasta delante, esta rodó e hizo que sus compañeras cayeran, Jeff sacó el cuchillo de la pierna de la chica y desgarro las gargantas de las tres, se estaban desangrando, Jeff se acercó a mí y me cargó en sus brazos, me llevó a mi cuarto, su respiración era calida, su sudadera ensangrentada, con ese olor metálico y su olor, esa sudadera, se podía oler a el, sus brazos tan cálidos y fuertes, sus manos blancas y cálidas, me dejó en mi cama y como siempre salió por la ventana.

**O**

-… fuertes golpes pero nada grabe, por otro lado las otras tres no tuvieron nada grabe más que pérdida de sangre y una herida no muy profunda en su pierna derecha-

-Otra vez aquí ¿huh? Bien, que bueno que despiertas Alex- dijo mi enfermera, la cual me atendió la última vez.

Por otro lado, mi cabeza estaba pensando mucho en Jeff, ¿me pareció atractivo esa vez?, no lo entiendo, ¿Enamorarme de un asesino? Debo estar loca, además no sé si fue él quien mato a mi padre y a mi hermano, pero si me eh enamorado de él… que estupidez el jamás me correspondería, mató a sus padres y a su hermano, no sería de sorprenderse que no tuviera sentimientos, pero si fue él, que debería hacer, ¿Amarlo… odiarlo? No lo sé, pero una cosa es segura, yo… me enamoré de él.

**O**

No, Me niego a quererlo, es un asesino, no puedo enamorarme de él, tendría más lógica enamorarme de Alain, aunque eso tampoco pasará, pero de un asesino, una creepypasta, UN PSICOPATA, NO ESO NUNCA o eso espero, es que ¿Soy bipolar?, no me niego no puedo enamorarme, debería odiarlo por ser un asesino.

-Parece muy importante lo que estás pensando- Una voz haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

-Sí, lo es- dije en tono serio.

-mmm… y se puede saber ¿En qué pensabas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de mí.

-No no creo que debas, pero tengo una pregunta- Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-y… ¿Cuál es?-

-Siempre pensé que entrabas por la ventana, esta vez la cerré con seguro, y sigue como la dejé, ¿Cómo es qué entraste?-

-No puedo decirte pero… digamos que soy una sombra-dijo devolviéndome la mirada a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, am… por cierto el otro día no me dijiste lo que querías decir, solo saliste por la ventana, *risita* parecías luz de semáforo en alto- dije.

Lo noté nervioso, se quedó callado por un momento hasta que decidió hablar.

-es… bueno… este yo… es difícil de decir, no creo que lo pueda decir hoy- dijo con un leve sonrojo y muy nervioso.

-Solo dilo no creo que sea tan difícil, una vez que yo quiero y estoy segura de que es así lo digo, por ejemplo con una compañera la odio y no dudé en decírselo, las palabras son el mejor arma que cualquiera Jeff… si tú eres un asesino entonces atácame con ellas y solo dilo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa, una sonrisa que esta vez no era falsa, pocas personas han visto esta sonrisa, estoy segura, yo … me… enamore de él, no hay duda, aunque sea mi amor platónico, se lo diré, le demostraré mi arma más filosa, finas palabras afiladas con una gran capa de sinceridad, mi mayor ataque.

-No es tan fácil, si creo que son un arma pero la mía no sé si atacara o se romperá- dijo con esos ojos sinceros.

-De hecho yo también tengo algo que decir, no estaba segura pero ahora si- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y caminaba cerca de él.

-Entonces habla tu primero, yo necesito buscar las palabras- me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Valla a Jeff the killer le da miedo hablar *risita*- le dije parada en frente de él, mi cabeza cerca de la suya con mis manos atrás.

-¿Qué? Yo no le temo a nada- dijo un poco enojado, nuestros labios estaban tan cerca, yo quería… me desice de ese pensamiento y me alejé de él.

-Bien decirte o no decirte, no lo sé- le dije caminando cerca de él.

-Yo no puedo decir esas dos palabra y tú no quieres decirlo, que dilema- dijo recostándose en mi cama.

Me acerqué a él y me asome de manera que pudiera verlo a los ojos, mis mejillas, las sentía calientes creo que estoy un poco sonrojada en este momento.

-Entonces hablare yo… Tienes razón a veces las palabras son muy difíciles de decir, es la primera vez que se lo voy a decir a alguien con sinceridad, tienes razón no sé si atacará o se romperá…

Me quedé en silencio mientras él me miraba a los ojos.

-Alex… *Suspiro* … Me gustas- dijo con una mirada sincera.

Sonreí, me senté a un lado de él seguía viéndolo con esa sonrisa, mis ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos.

-A mí también-

Se levantó y me volvió a mirar a los ojos.

-Debes estar tan loca como yo para aceptar eso, y yo cada día estoy peor, me enamoré de una de mis víctimas, jamás avía sucedido- dijo recargado en la ventana.

-Sí, lo estoy, nunca pensé amar a un asesino- caminé hacia él, me acerqué igual que la última vez, lo miré a los ojos y sin darme cuenta sus labios tocaban los míos, así sucedió, mi primer beso, una noche a la luz de la luna llena, mientras el aire soplaba haciendo que las hojas de los árboles se movieran haciendo una sombra de esa hermosa luz en un cuarto, mientras ese asesino y esa chica, la rara de la escuela se fundían en un largo beso, pero no se daban cuenta que el peligro estaba ahí observando, no esperaban que eso despertara al demonio de los entes que los perseguían.

**O**

-¿Y…? ahora ¿Qué harás? Tu plan no salió como esperabas ¿Verdad?

-¡CALLATE! Mataré a ese hijo de puta a como dé lugar Colin-

-Jane, las cosas se ponen mejores, ahora todo va a ser más fácil de hecho se esta poniendo a nuestro favor -

-¿Qué planeas Scolinex?-

-La mejor venganza-

…

**Worales que Juerte Manto xD ok no bueno aquí les dejo mi capítulo, las cosas se pondrán buenas :3 dejen sus sexys reviews xD y yo me pongo a hacer tarea, ñaa tal vez entiendan lo que es secundaria xD aunque de qué me quejo luego prepa va a ser as difícil :3 **

**Y bueno sin más que decir me despido, sayonara.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiwii yo aquí de nuevo AlexaCreepy, con otro capítulo de mi fanfic, espero les guste xD y escribo esto desde mi escuela xD que malota soy, no la verdad es que tengo clase libre :3**

**Bueno les dejo con el sexto capítulo.**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Capítulo 6: Mascaras.**

La alarma suena, mis ojos se abren poco a poco, mi cabeza da vueltas, ¿Fue un sueño?, no lo sé, no sé si fue un lindo sueño o fue totalmente real, tomé mi ropa, era Lunes y eran las 5:30 am, me doy una corta ducha y me pongo la ropa que acababa de sacar, unos pantalones entubados negros, una playera sin diseño azul y una chamarra negra con un corazón pixeleado en el frente, acomodé mi cabello, eran las 6:15 así que baje y desayuné un poco de cereal.

-Te levantaste temprano, que bueno que ya estés lista- dijo mi madre guardando sus cosas en su portafolio.

-Sí, no sé porque me levanté tan temprano- respondí mientras desayunaba.

-Bien, yo me tengo que ir ten mucho cuidado, que te valla bien- dijo a punto de salir.

Termine mi desayuno, tomé mi celular, mi mochila y mis audífonos y salí.

**O**

Camino por el mismo y aburrido lugar de siempre, pero… de que me quejo, lo que algún día pedí mientras caminaba por aquí se cumplió, un cambio en mi vida, ahora conozco a un asesino, a Jeff the killer, caminaba mientras oía reason de Fit for rivals.

_Give me, give me one good reason__  
__To believe in you again, in you again__  
__Give me, give me one good reason__  
__To believe in you again, in you again__  
__Give me, give me one good reason__  
__To believe in you again, in you again__  
__Give me, give me one good reason__  
__To believe in you again, in you again_

La canción termina en esos versos, escucho pasos detrás de mí, volteo solo por curiosidad, ya que por ese camino no pasaba mucha gente, era un chico como de 14 años y una chica como de mi edad, vestían de negro y ambos con capuchas y máscaras, ¿Mascaras?, detuve mis pasos, voltee de nuevo, estaba a pocos pasos de mí y pude ver esas mascaras más de cerca.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- dije en voz muy baja, voltee de nuevo estaban más cerca, no pude más, mis pasos se aceleraron y comencé a correr.

Voltee de nuevo hacia atrás, seguía corriendo, ellos estaban siguiéndome también corrían tras de mí, fui cada vez más rápido, mis audífonos cayeron pero no me importó, la música sonaba fuerte, girl in coma de fit for rivals, mi adrenalina subió, recuerdo haber saltado y esquivando algunas cosas, volví a voltear, seguían ahí, eran quienes creía, Jane y Scolinex, aceleré aún más mí paso pero mis pies tropezaron con una banqueta al cruzar la calle, estaba asustada, voltee a verlos, se acercaban, Scolinex sacó una navaja de su bolsillo, cerré los ojos, estaban a punto de llegar, todo fue muy rápido.

-¿Alex? ¿Estás bien?-una voz conocida.

-¡Hannah!- me levanté rápido.

La jalé hacia la banqueta cojeando, me había torcido el pie, pero mi salvación, había llegado al colegio, me apresuré lo más que pude a subir las escaleras para entrar, las escaleras estaban rodeadas de estudiantes, uno me ayudó a subir, voltee hacia atrás, ellos solo siguieron caminando como si nada.

Eso quiere decir que… no fue un sueño, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

**O**

-Solo te torciste el tobillo, no es nada grabe pero ¿Por qué corrías tanto?- preguntó la enfermera.

Hannah me avía traído a la enfermería.

-Creí que llegaría tarde- mentí.

-Pero Alex ¿Y esos chicos?-Hannah preguntó.

-¿Q-quienes?-

-Sí dos chicos corrían atrás de ti, ¿No te diste cuenta?-

-Bien chicas luego hablan de eso, Alexandra deberías ir a casa, no podrás moverte rápido a tus clases- dijo la enfermera.

-No, gracias pero ya eh faltado lo suficiente- mentí, no quería ir a casa y quedarme sola, ellos podrían volver y no podría hacer nada.

-Señorita Lucy, yo podría ayudarla a llegar a sus clases pero… ¿no podría darnos una nota o algo en caso de que lleguemos tarde?- dijo Hannah.

La enfermera nos dio una nota y nos dirigimos a nuestros salones, solo tenía una libreta para los apuntes, Lindsay se sentaba al lado de mi en todas las clases, podía contar con ella en cuanto a los libros.

**O**

-*suspiro* ahora dime la verdad ¿Quiénes te seguían?- preguntó Hannah frente a todos nosotros en ese pequeño receso.

-Si… les digo… no me creerán- dije en un tono desanimado.

-Claro que sí, somos tus amigas…

-¡Y AMIGO!- interrumpió Alain.

-Amigas y AMIGO, te creeremos de veras- termino de decir Ari.

-No, no lo harán, se reirán al pensarlo- dije en el mismo tono.

-¿y? si es verdad puedes probarlo ¿No?- dijo Lindsay.

-Si pero no sé si él quiera- dije sin pensar lo las palabras.

-¡¿EL?!- dijeron los cinco a coro.

-¿ah? No, olviden lo que dije- dije avergonzada.

-Nono ahora nos dices- dijo Daphne.

-Pero no…

-Oh vamos solo dilo y se acabó- me interrumpe Alain.

-No es tan fácil decir que conoces a un…- dije cortando las últimas palabras.

-¡¿Un qué?!- dijo Ari.

-a-a-a-androide- dije.

-¿Un androide?, hay aja y yo conozco a Tsunade- dijo Alain con sarcasmo.

-Además creo que tu pie ya está bien- dijo señalándome, sin darme cuenta había dado unos pasos sin sentir dolor.

-Sí creo que sí- dije moviendo mi pie.

La campana sonó y fuimos a nuestros salones.

-Pero no te librarás señorita, en la salida hablaras- dijo Ari.

**O**

Si Jane y Scolinex me seguían, eso quiere decir que esa noche fue real, mi mente me hablaba, miraba la ventana, veía las hojas de los árboles moverse como aquella noche, alguien me da unas suaves patadas en la pierna, sacándome de mis pensamientos, miro hacia adelante la profesora me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Señorita ya le eh hablado más de mil veces- dijo la maestra.

-Perdóneme no volverá a suceder- le dije avergonzada a la maestra.

-No, no volverá a suceder, si no quiere una suspensión, valla al frente de la clase y dígale a sus compañeros en que pensaba- dijo la maestra, no quería una suspensión, dos personas peligrosas me siguieron esta mañana, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, no quería decir en que pensaba.

Camine y me puse delante de la clase, esta era la única clase donde todos los alumnos de la escuela se reunían para tomar literatura.

-Muy bien ahora que esta parada ahí, díganos en que pensaba- dijo la maestra, algunos aguantaban sus risas, pero aun así podía oír esas pequeñas risas.

-Pues yo… pensaba en muchas cosas, no-no creo que les interese- dije nerviosa.

-No, no nos interesa, pero tiene que decirnos o haré que la suspendan- dijo la maestra.

-Pensaba en que… me perdí el directo del rubius, solo eso- dije nerviosa.

-Está mintiendo, cuando ves videos no los ves con cara de enamorada, díganos señorita en que pensaba- dijo de nuevo la maestra.

Respire hondo y miré directamente a los ojos a la maestra, mi mirada cambió a una mirada diabólica, aproveché que fui atacada alguna vez por Jeff.

-¿En qué pensaba?, ¿En qué pensaba? Pensaba en cómo se vería la maestra de literatura igual a como dejaron a mi hermano y a mi padre, en cómo se vería la maestra de literatura con varias puñaladas en su torso, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en su casa y en sus paredes escritas las palabras ''Go To Sleep'' con su misma sangre *una corta risa psicópata salió de mi* sería hermoso ¿No? Una completa obra de arte, como mi hermano y mi padre, ¿Qué pasa aun me quiere suspender?- mi tono cambió a uno serio –No se preocupe, yo misma me retiraré, espero que ese asesino valla por usted muy pronto- Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré –Pensándolo bien yo misma lo buscare y le pediré que después de que me mate la busque a usted-Me aleje de ella recogí mis cosas y a punto de salir del salón una chica como de 14 años salió, solo se podían ver sus ojos, era de piel muy blanca, cabello negro, ojos con bordes negros y algunas costuras en sus ojos, tenía una chamarra rosa su bufanda cubriéndole la cara, una minifalda, unas calcetas largas y rayadas y unos tenis converse negros con blanco.

-Estas en peligro, ''ellos'' vendrán por ti pronto- dijo ella.

Con ''ellos'' sabía a quienes se refería.

-No, no te iras sin suspensión- dijo la maestra aún más furiosa.

La chica sacó un arma y le apunto a la maestra.

-Mejor cállese o la mandaré a dormir- dijo apuntándole, todos se levantaron de sus sillas con miedo en sus ojos.

-Ni-Nina ¿cierto? No tienes por qué matarla a ella-le dije.

Ella volteó a verme y su bufanda calló, haciendo que su rostro se viera, todos en la clase se asustaron al verla, tomé su mano y salí corriendo con ella del salón, ella tomo la delantera y me jaló hasta un auto, un seat cordoba blanco, subí en el lugar de pasajeros y elle arrancó, pude ver a muchos alumnos asomarse y por supuesto a la maestra.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

-Slender es tu mayor miedo ¿cierto?- preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tendrás que superarlo, tu madre está muerta, Jane y Scolinex la mataron, al igual que a tu padre y a tu madre- dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo nada- dije algo asustada.

-Te explicaré después, baja y sígueme- dijo seria.

Hice caso, me llevó a un bosque, en él había una especie de roca cubierta por muchas hojas, Nina me dijo que entrara, moví las hojas´, adentro había una gran casa, junto a un pequeño rio subterráneo, era una gran cueva, antorchas iluminaban un pasillo donde se podía ver toda la casa y dos cascadas a cada lado de ella, sin duda era una casa grande, nos detuvimos en las puertas, dos grandes y viejas puertas, Nina tocó la puerta, estas se abrieron haciendo un gran rechinido, adentro solo se veía negro, Nina entró y yo la seguí haciendo que las puertas se cerraran a nuestras espaldas.

…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado :3 y bueno yo me voy a hacer tarea… De nuevo.**

**Y sin más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiwii de nuevo yo AlexaCreepy, y les traigo mi siguiente capítulo, pero antes, quiero decir que se siente genial saber que 164 personas han leído mi historia xD se siente bien chido, no dejo de actualizar la pág. Porque a veces me salen nuevas visitas, pls comenten si te gusta o no mi historia, si quieren que siga o deplano me detengo por lo maliiisima que soy xD y bueno ya ahora si los dejo con mi historia.**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Capítulo 7: The killer.**

Estoy dentro de la casa, las luces se prenden, es más grande por dentro, Nina me lleva a un cuarto aún más grande que la entrada, este cuarto es como una sala, y a quien me encuentro, durmiendo en el sillón como si nada.

-Maldito flojo, ni si quiera sabía que ibas a venir- dijo Nina.

Nina se acercó al oído de Jeff.

-Despierta idiota- dice en voz baja.

-Sí, sí ahorita- dijo dándole la espalda a Nina.

-¡JEFF!- Le gritó.

Jeff se despertó de golpe.

-¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE IDIOTA?!-le gritó a Nina.

La sonrisa de Nina se agrandó y me señaló mientras le decía.

-¿Qué slendy no te dijo?-

Jeff me miró apenado y regresó la vista a Nina con expresión enojada.

-Slendy no habla idiota-

Nina comenzó a reír, Hoody y Masky salieron de un cuarto y se acercaron.

-¿Qué pasa por que él enojo Jeff?- preguntó Masky.

-Ni… na- Jeff dijo con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué? Ja ja ja, ¿Qué nadie te dijo que vendría?- Nina dijo y siguió riendo.

-Nina de hecho tú debías decirle- dijo Masky.

Me acerqué a ellos y miré a Masky y a Hoody sorprendida.

-¿Masky… Hoody?- dije sorprendida.

-Sí- asintió Masky y Hoody solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! ¡Pensé que solo eran una creación de Marble Hornets!- dije.

-¿Marble Hornets? Eso era una película en la que yo actuaria, pero nunca se hizo, o eso creo- dijo Masky.

-No, no masble hornets es un canal en youtube donde suben videos de supuestas apariciones de slenderman tú y hoody- dije.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes tú de eso?, además sabes de todos nosotros- Dijo Jeff viéndome y aun sentado en el sillón, Nina solo observaba sentada en el piso.

-¡Hey slendy! ¿Has oído de marble hornets?- Preguntó Jeff.

-No sé si sea real pero… ¿Di-dijiste s-slendy?-

-Sí ¿Qué pasa con… oh oh- dijo Jeff.

Me di la vuelta con algo de miedo, ese ente, el que era mi mayor miedo estaba ahí, parado mirando sin tener ojos, fue la primera vez que sentí que alguien me observaba, tenía miedo estaba paralizada, no podía moverme, caí con el pie de Nina mientras intentaba retroceder.

-Hay que bonito la chica tiene miedo- dijo Nina.

-Es la primera vez que veo tus ojos con miedo, que mal que no son hacia mi *suspiro*, tranquila slendy no te hará nada- me dijo Jeff.

Slender solo se inclinó y me dio la mano, no tenía facciones pero por alguna razón sentía que sonreía, tomé su mano y me ayudó a levantarme, bajé la mirada, aún tenía miedo.

-Tranquila no te hará nada, él es el más amable en esta casa, de hecho creo que es el menos loco- dijo Jeff mirando a slenderman.

Jeff se acercó a mí y me susurro sin que nadie ollera.

-Además to te protegeré- me dijo en su susurro.

En ese momento perdí todo el miedo que tenía, subí la mirada para encontrarme con slenderman de nuevo.

-Perdóname por actuar así, es la primera vez que te veía, por lo que sé no te gusta que te teman, no volverá a suceder, admito que eras mi mayor miedo, ya no más- dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a otro cuarto, era tan alto que tenía que agacharse para pasar, pero extrañamente ya no tenía miedo.

-Hay seguro el jefe se puso tierno con tigo y no quiere que oigamos lo que te dijo- dijo Nina acostada en el piso.

-¿El jefe?- pregunté.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así, además sea lo que sea que le haya dicho a ¿Ti que?- dijo Jeff dándole pequeñas patadas.

-Un momento ¿Estas celosa?- pregunté.

Nina se levantó de golpe, su cara estaba roja, y con ese tono pálido se notaba más.

-¡No Nina the killer no es así!- Me gritó.

-¿y desde cuando eres THE KILLER eh?- dijo Jeff

-Desde siempre, cuando fue publicada así se llamaba- dije señalándola y viendo a Jeff.

-¡AJA! Yo soy Nina the killer Jeff- le dijo Nina a Jeff mientras lo señalaba.

-Pero como sea te quedarás aquí, te explicaré todo en tu cuarto, sígueme- Me dijo Nina en un tono más serio.

-P-pero Nina…

Me jaló del brazo antes de que terminara.

**O**

Nina me llevó por otro cuarto, donde habían unas grandes escaleras divididas en dos, fuimos por la izquierda, había un gran pasillo con seis puertas, me llevó en la tercera del lado derecho, una puerta era rosa y tenía muchas flores y una S morada, en la siguiente puerta estaba pintada con manchas moradas y una N en negro y abajo tenía un letrero que decía ''Peligro, entras y dormirás mi príncipe'' y por ultimo una puerta en blanco, donde me llevó Nina.

-Este es tu cuarto, puedes decorarlo como quieras, como no has cometido ningún delito aun irás a la escuela, tus amigos preguntarán, slender dio la orden de que podías traerlos aquí y explicarles, de hecho si preguntan es necesario que les digas, ellos decidirán si quedarte con tigo o no, ahora tu madre, murió igual que tu padre y tu hermano, la tabla y el imbécil los mataron, no Jeff, tienes que quedarte aquí desde ahora, no sé qué buscan ellos de ti, seguro que fue por algo que hizo Jeff, él te acompañara cuando vallas y regreses de tu colegio, pero, te entrenaremos para protegerte tú misma, te volverás una asesina como nosotros, ¿Estás de acuerdo?- dijo Nina.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien entonces piensa en un nombre y piensa como serás físicamente- dijo Nina.

-Yo creo que ya sé-

-¿Enserio?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí-

-Entonces… soy algo curiosa ¿Puedo saber?- preguntó.

-Mi nombre sería lille smilet, no cambiaría nada en mi físico, parecer emo puede dar un poco de miedo… supongo, mi ropa, usaría mi pantalón entubado rojo y mi playera favorita, y solo haría unas cortadas en mis brazos- Respondí.

- ¿lille smilet?- preguntó –Es buen nombre, se escucha bien pero ¿Qué significa? Y ¿Usarías algún lema?- dijo.

-Significa pequeña sonrisa en Noruego y un lema sería '' smile og drømme liten dam''- dije decidida.

-Noruego ¿Uh? Y tu lema ¿Qué significa?- preguntó.

-Sonríe y sueña pequeña presa-

-¡Genial! Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué Noruego?- preguntó.

-Mi ídolo es noruego, es por eso- respondí.

-Bien yo me tengo que ir, seguro Jeff te está esperando abajo, irás por tus cosas- dijo.

-Nina espera, ¿podré traer a Praeclara mi guitarra?- pregunté.

-¿Una guitarra?, sí- respondió y salió por la puerta.

Inspeccioné un poco el cuarto, era cuatro veces más grande que el mío, tenía un colchón elevado del piso por una banqueta pegada al piso, las paredes eran blancas y el piso negro, un armario en la pared, algunos muebles negros y todos con cajones, todos los muebles eran viejos, pero en cierto modo bonitos, unas manos me taparon la boca y los ojos.

-Deberías revisar más tus alrededores, si fuera otra persona no sé qué hubiera pasado- era Jeff, me soltó y voltee a verlo.

-Gracias por ayudarme allá abajo- le dije.

-No me agradezcas, es genial que hayas venido, y lo lamento- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Si esa noche no hubiera pasado, ellos no te seguirían- dijo desanimado.

-Jamás imaginé que Jeff the killer se pusiera triste por una de sus víctimas- dije.

-Tú, ya no eres mí víctima- dijo –Pero creo que deberíamos ir a recoger tus cosas-

-De acuerdo-

**O**

Caminaba por otro camino, tenía a un asesino a mi lado, su bufanda cubriéndole la cara y su capucha cubriéndole su largo y negro cabello, a veces lo volteaba a ver, en algunas ocasiones se podían ves sus ojos azules, ese asesinó del que me enamore, me defendería de todo lo que pasara a mi alrededor, llegamos a mi casa, esos dos policías que vi la última vez, el chico y el viejo, tocaban la puerta de mi casa sin obtener respuesta.

-Buenas noches- dije acercándome a ellos.

-Señorita Gurdenson, no esperaba que estuviera fuera de casa- dijo el viejo.

-Hola Alex ¿Cómo… Q-quién es él?- dijo el chico señalando a Jeff.

-él es… mi…

No sabía que decir, si era mi novio o mi amigo, si decía que era mi novio posiblemente creería que soy desesperada, pero si decía que era mi amigo pensaría que lo aquella noche no sentí nada.

-¿Él es tu?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Mi… Miguel- dije muy nerviosa.

Me miró con unos ojos que decían ¿Es enserió?, el policía viejo se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa acaso ese no es tu nombre?- le preguntó.

-Hay no, no, no es que no le gusta que le digan así- le dije.

-¿Entonces? Que responda él- dijo el chico.

Los ojos de Julio lo veían con enojo, estaba celoso, creo que Jeff también se dio cuenta.

-*suspiro* Mira mi nombre no es Miguel es Jeffrey, ella dijo eso para no hacerte sentir mal, yo soy su novio- dijo acercándose a él.

-¿Ah? Espera ¿Qué?- le dije a Jeff.

-Ja al parecer no puedes presumir mucho de ella, al parecer no es lo que dices- dijo acercándose a Jeff.

-O-o-oigan t-t-tranquilos no hay porque ponerse así- dije.

-¿Tanto valor tienes? Entonces descúbrete el rostro- dijo Julio.

-Julio basta él no quiere, basta los dos- respiré hondo y dije –En realidad él su es mi novio, solo que aún no es oficial-

-Ah sí está bien, jefe ya puede hacer las preguntas- dijo en un tono desanimado.

-Bien me alegro que terminaran con esto, bien, pero esta vez, no haré preguntas, Jeffrey ¿Verdad?, tengo sospechas de asesinato por usted, tendré que arrestarlo- dijo el viejo.

-¿Arrestarme? Almenos tienes las características del asesino- dijo Jeff.

-Sí, esta vez estoy seguro de que es usted, a menos que muestre su rostro completo- dijo el viejo.

-Un chico nos dio una foto del asesino, muchas veces aparece con Alex, generalmente tiene sangre en su ropa, es usted el asesino- dijo el viejo.

-a ¿sí? Y ¿quién les dio esas fotos?- peguntó Jeff.

-No lo sé, se hace llamar Homicidal Liu- respondió.

-eso quiere decir que ¿Está vivo?- pensó Jeff en voz alta, lo que fue un gran error.

-Quiere decir que tú… eres el asesino- dijo Julio.

Los ojos de Jeff se hicieron pequeños, como los de un demente, su voz cambió a una más psicópata.

-Pero cómo es posible, si yo… yo mismo… maté a Liu- dijo furioso.

Julio le apuntó con un arma.

-¡Alex aléjate de él, él es el asesino!- me advirtió.

La mano de Jeff bajó a su bolsillo, iba a sacar su cuchillo.

-Jeff no lo hagas, Liu no murió, yo te dije eso, Jeff basta por favor, regresemos- Le dije con algo de miedo.

Jeff sacó su cuchillo, se dirigió hacia el viejo, Julio disparo pero Jeff fue más rápido.

-Jeff dijiste que me protegerías, entonces… ¡PROTEGEME DE TU LOCURA!

…

**Hasta aquí el capitulo :3 soy bien malota y les dejo hasta ahí, quédense con la duda jejeje y buano comenten que tal me quedó mi capítulo, posiblemente mañana no pueda subir capitulo, por eso este lo hice un poqueteto más largo xD y bueno los dejo con la duda.**

**Y sin mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiwii yo aquí de nuevo, y si me va a dar tiempo de hacer este cap. xD y buano ahora si no les digo mucho y los dejo con mi historia.**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Capítulo 8: Go to sleep.**

Jeff atacó sin piedad, su cuchillo se enterró en el estómago del policía, el cuchillo subió hasta la garganta sin que Jeff lo quitará, paso por su estómago, después el pecho y final mente la garganta, Jeff comenzó a jalas los hilos rojos dentro de su cuerpo, en agonía el oficial gritaba de dolor mientras sus ojos seguían igual, por un momento pareció controlarse después de que yo gritara, Julio disparaba pero sus torpes y lentos movimientos con miedo hacían que el arma se moviera y no lograra disparar a Jeff, él reacciono ante el disparo que le llegó más cerca y se abalanzó contra él, mis lágrimas caían al suelo, esta vez le tenía miedo a Jeff, antes de llegar a Julio noté que me miró por unos segundos, después de eso detuvo sus pasos y se quedó quieto.

-Maldito, no te perdonaré por hacerle eso a mi compañero- dijo el policía.

Levantó su arma y le apuntó a Jeff, sus manos temblaban, e intentó disparar, pero sus balas se habían agotado, callo de rodillas y miró a Jeff a la cara.

-No pediré por mi vida, si vas a matarme hazlo ahora. Le dijo a Jeff.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- preguntó Jeff.

-¿Qué? No jam…-

-Cállate, a ti no te estoy preguntando- interrumpió y me volteó a ver.

Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y volteó a verme.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-Repitió.

-N-no—respondí.

Él sonrió y volteó a ver al policía.

-No te mataré, tampoco pediré tu perdón, admito que me gusta matar, pero cuando me provocan no pudo detenerme, te recomiendo que si quieres seguir viéndola no le digas a nadie sobre mí, además ella no es mi novia- Jeff le dijo a Julio.

**O**

**-**¿Miguel? ¿Es enserio?-

-Y ¿Qué querías que dijera?, Hola te presento a mi amigo es un asesino, estás loco-dije sarcásticamente.

-Bueno no lo sé, seguro que eso lo hubiera asustado, y sí estoy loco- respondió mientras me veía meter ropa a una mochila.

-No creo que debería estar feliz después de que mataras a alguien- dije mientras sacaba y metía más ropa a la mochila.

-Deberías acostumbrarte, tú también serás una asesina-

-Lo sé, pero primero quiero hacer tres cosas que siendo una asesina no podré hacer- respondí.

-No jodas que es casarte tener hijos y morir- me dijo.

-¿Qué? No seas tonto, quiero ir a Japón, viajar a España y conocer al rubius- le dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Bien creo que podría ayudarte en los dos primeros pero en el último no tanto- respondió.

Quité los posters que tenía, me llevé mi laptop en otra mochila, mi guitarra, mi amplificador pequeño, una carpeta con todos mis dibujos, una consola de Xbox que metí junto con la laptop y salimos del lugar en el auto de mi hermano, un BMW blanco.

**O**

Llegamos al bosque y estacioné el carro dentro de la cueva, baje mis cosas y entramos a la casa, subí al cuarto y comencé a acomodar, en un mueble acomodé mi laptop, moví el colchón hacia el armario, abrí las puertas y lo acomodé para que el armario fuera una especie pared para mi cama, coloqué el poster más grande que tenía que era de elrubius dentro del armario y arriba del colchón, los demás posters los puse en todo el cuarto, mi ropa la acomodé en uno de los muebles y mi carpeta en un cajón debajo de mi laptop, en el lugar donde estaba el colchón acomodé mi guitarra y mi amplificador haciendo una especie de escenario, en una esquina del cuarto había una pequeña tele de plasma, no era grande pero al menos era algo, debajo había un mueble de esquina y conecté mi consola, mi cuarto se veía bien, alguien tocó la puerta, fui a abrirla.

-Hola, alguien debe conocerte, es ella se llama Sally- dijo Nina.

-Hola Sally, ya eh oído de ti, mucho gusto- dije amablemente.

-Hola, no sé qué decir, pero bueno espero que podamos jugar juntas- dijo la pequeña.

-Sí, si como sea, quedó bien tu cuarto- dijo Nina.

-Gracias- respondí.

-¿Videojuegos?, ¿Elrubius? Le vas a caer bien a Ben- dijo Nina.

-¿Espera a Ben Drowned le gusta elrubius?- pregunté entusiasmada.

-Si- respondió.

-¡GENIAL, NO SOY LA UNICA CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR EN ESTA CASA!- respondí.

-Bien creo que no tenemos que ir, tienes que dormir son las 12:35 de la noche y tienes escuela mañana, adiós- dijo Nina y cerró la puerta.

Me cambié a mi ropa de dormir, una playera blanca y pantalones cortos, me recosté en la cama y las luces se apagaron, caí en un profundo sueño.

**O**

El despertador de mi celular suena, 5:30 am, me vestí con unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y una playera negra de hatsune miku, tomé mis muñequeras y las puse como siempre, hoy no me bañé pero acomodé mi cabello como siempre, bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con slenderman, él es muy amable, me preparo un desayuno y me dio mis cosas y me regaló una rosa negra, la verdad no es como pensaba, no tiene cara pero puedo sentir que sonríe, la verdad es genial poder conocerlo, es demasiado alto, yo pensaba que era el tipo de ente que corre a las personas del lugar en el que él está, pero no, más bien las personas le temen a lo desconocido, él no es normal es por eso que la gente le teme, pero tiene mejor corazón que el de un humano, el experimento 84-B ¿Habrá sido real?, antes de que se fuera del cuarto le pregunté.

-Slender ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Pregunté, el asintió con la cabeza.

-El experimento… 84-B ¿Fue real? Y si no entonces… ¿Cómo te creaste?- Pregunté.

Él tomó unas hojas y una pluma y con una caligrafía muy fina y letra manuscrita comenzó a escribir:

''Si, el experimento fue real, la verdad es que dolió mucho, pero me sorprende saber de un humano ordinario que me haya perdido el miedo, pero dime ¿Cómo sabes acerca del experimento?''

-Sé de muchos de ustedes, de Jeff, de Nina, de Jane, de Ben, de Jack, etcétera, también de ti, de hecho de ti hice una investigación, me parecía genial una criatura así, y encontré una supuesta historia llamada así, la verdad es que en algunas decía que tu matabas para apoderarte de tú bosque, otras que solo buscas niños para poder jugar con ellos y te los llevas, otra es que no puedes controlar algunas extremidades, otra que buscabas venganza por lo que te hicieron- dije.

Él volvió a escribir:

''No entiendo cómo es que pueden saber las historias de muchos de nosotros, pero yo no busco nada de lo que acabas de decir, yo sólo quiero que se alejen del bosque, algunos de nosotros no nos podemos controlar a veces, yo solo los protejo de nosotros, a veces cuando mato es porque no puedo controlar mis tentáculos, de Marble Hornets yo solo quería proteger al chicho de Alex y Tom, cuando salí en el bosque fue porque Tom o como lo conoces Masky estaba fuera de control y estaba demasiado cerca de él, me llevé a la chica porque no podía controlarme, me llevé el cuerpo dela persona que Alex mató porque le debía un favor, eso es todo pero creo que la gente me ve como alguien malo porque no soy normal, pero tienes que irte ya, Jeff ya está despierto iré por él a que te acompañe''

Slender subió y unos minutos después bajó Jeff, tomé mis cosas y algo avergonzada salí con Jeff.

-¿Por qué estas roja?-preguntó.

-¿Qué? N-no te equivocas no es así- dije nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?-

Me tranquilicé un poco mientras caminábamos para salir del bosque.

-Jeff-

-Que-

-Aquella noche estabas bromeando ¿Verdad?- pregunté algo desanimada.

-N-no- Respondió.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué la noche donde mataste al policía dijiste que era tu amiga?- pregunté.

-Solo paso eso jamás te pregunté nada- dijo.

-Eres cruel ¿Sabes?-

-Soy Jeff ¿Qué esperabas?- respondió.

Salimos del bosque y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi escuela, no dijimos nada durante todo el camino.

**O**

Entré al colegio, Jeff se fue, no se hacia dónde va cuando no estoy con él, caminaba por los pasillos, mientras caminaba las personas me veían y se alejaban de mi conforme más pasos daba, me dirigí a mi casillero y saqué mis cosas, estupendo literatura era mi primera clase, ¿Quién no querría ir a la clase en donde una asesina la recogió frente a toda la clase?, me dirigí al salón y me senté en el lugar de siempre, el salón estaba casi vacío, había llegado temprano, dos chico en salón murmuraban.

-Esta chica está loca, regresar después de lo que sucedió-

-Es cierto, dicen que quien pasó por ella era Nina the killer, ¿No viste el rostro de la chica?-

-Vamos ella no es real solo es un creepypasta, además si fuera real ella ya estaría muerta-

-Pero como explicas su rostro y como venía vestida-

-Una cosplayer eso es todo-

El timbre sonó, todos los alumnos comenzaban a entrar, Lindsay se sorprendió al verme, se sentó a un lado de mí y me saludo, Ginger y sus dos amigas pasaron a un lado de mí, las tres tenían una cicatriz en el cuello y una de ellas tenía una venda en la pierna, estoy segura ellas fueron las que me atacaron esa noche, la maestra entró y dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y me miró sus manos comenzaron a temblar y se desmayó, los alumnos se pararon a ayudar, llamaron a otros maestros y la llevaron a un hospital, nos dijeron que hoy no iba a ver clases por lo sucedido.

-Alex tienes que explicarnos todo ahora- me dijo Ari.

Recordé las palabras de Nina.

_Flashback_

_-Este es tu cuarto, puedes decorarlo como quieras, como no has cometido ningún delito aun irás a la escuela, tus amigos preguntarán, slender dio la orden de que podías traerlos aquí y explicarles, de hecho si preguntan es necesario que les digas, ellos decidirán si quedarte con tigo o no…-_

_Fin flashback_

Voltee para encontrarme con esos cinco, Ari, Hannah, Dafne, Lindsay y Alain.

Busque con la mirada a el asesino que me acompañaba, estaba recargado en un árbol, al parecer sabía lo que pasó.

-De acuerdo, síganme- dije y me acerqué a Jeff.

-*suspiro* ¿Tengo que cumplir las órdenes cierto?- dijo Jeff.

Asentí con la cabeza, mis amigos solo me miraban raro, no sabían de lo que hablábamos.

-Bien creo que ya debo explicarles, les presento… a Jeff the killer- dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Debes estar bromeando?-dijo Lindsay.

Jeff soltó una pequeña risa se paró a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece imposible que yo exista?- preguntó en un tono un poco psicópata.

-Jeff no le hables así- dije mirándolo.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué harás si los mato?- me retó.

-Haré que Jane te mate- lo mire directamente a los ojos.

-¿La plana horrenda? ¿Matarme?, si ni siquiera es capaz de ocultarse bien entre los árboles- dijo volteando hacia unos árboles.

-¿Qué?... Alex entiende no sé lo que te haya dicho este tipo pero Jeff the killer NO es real-dijo Ari.

-Jeff Slender dio la orden de que comprobaras que eres real- le dije.

Jeff se bajó la capucha y se quitó la bufanda, mis amigos quedaron sorprendidos, no podía ser un cosplay ya que era muy real, ellos me creyeron desde que vieron a Jeff, él se volvió a poner la bufanda y la capucha.

-Alex, esto va muy mal, nos están rodeando, él vendrá pronto si no nos alejamos- dijo Jeff.

-¿Él?- pregunté confundida.

Una especie de grito se escuchó entre los árboles, mis amigos se asustaron al oír eso.

-Creo que nosotros nos vamos- dijo Dafne y se llevó a todos los demás.

-Mierda, está aquí, vámonos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos- dijo nervioso.

Se fue por el lado contrario por el que mis amigos se fueron, yo solo lo seguí.

…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado, estoy pensando en hacer los capítulos por semana, a veces casi no me da tiempo de escribir y cada capítulo es pequeño, cada vez trato de hacer más grande el cap. Pero buano, díganme ustedes le sigo a mi historia o esto en una KK y debo parar de hacerla xD comenten si les ha gustado o no.**

**Y sin nada más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looool holiwii otra vez yo AlexaCreepy y les traigo otro capítulo de mi historia, no les digo mucho porque no sé qué decir xD y buano los o las dejo :3**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Capítulo 9: ¿Locura?.**

-¿Por qué no fuimos de ahí?-

-¿Nunca te preguntase por qué hay dos bosques en la misma ciudad?- preguntó en un tono serio.

-No, de hecho jamás me interesó esta ciudad- respondí.

-Slender, fue quien detuvo a ese ente, nunca lo pudo matar, solo lo pudo paralizar, es por eso que slender no puede hablar-

-¿Quién es él?- pregunté.

-Lo es todo y no es nada- respondió.

Fue la primera vez que vi miedo en los ojos de Jeff, si el le temía a algo significa que es algo demasiado malo.

-¿Te refieres a… Zalgo?- pregunté.

-¿Zalgo? Si es así como lo llaman creo que si- dijo.

Nuevamente ese grito se escuchó, Jeff tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr, la gente nos miraba raro, dos chicos corriendo por las calles como si no hubiera un mañana mientras en todas las escuelas daban clases, y lo que faltaba un hombre y una mujer.

-Jeff ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

-Necesitamos decirle esto a slender- respondió Jeff.

**O**

Llegamos a la casa como a las 8 am, después de haber corrido por toda la ciudad y que la gente nos viera, aunque… fue divertido, entramos a la casa, buscamos a slenderman por toda la casa y lo encontramos en un cuarto con libros en todas las paredes, el leía un libro, no sé como si no tenía ojos.

-Oye calvito, no creerás lo que pasó- dijo Jeff de manera grosera.

-J-jeff, no deberías hablarle así- le dije a Jeff.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas ¿Zalgo ha vuelto?- dijo una voz grabe.

-Ah, cierto olvide que recuperarías la voz si eso pasaba- respondió Jeff rascándose la nuca.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUÉ PUEDES HABLAR SI NO TIENES BOCA?!- pregunté confundida.

-Slender antes era capaz de hablar, pero él peleo con aquel ente y para sellarlo tenía que dar algo de él, y slender dio su voz, desde que yo me convertí en asesino él no ha podido salir de aquel sello, pero quizás descubrió cómo salir de allí- dijo Jeff.

-No, te equivocas Jeff, para crear el sello tenía que dar algo de mí y de mis más cercanos amigos, en ese tiempo solo te conocía a ti y a Jack, tuve que dar algo de ustedes, de Jack di a su hermano y de ti di como lo llaman ''tu corazón humano'', pero por alguna razón lo recuperaste, debí decírtelo, jamás creí que te lo diría ni tampoco a ti, Jack- dijo Slender.

-¿Quieres decir que… por ti mi hermano se suicidó?- Dijo ese chico detrás de unos libros, vestido de negro y una máscara azul, Eyeless Jack.

-¿Quiere decir que… por ti mate a mis padres… casi mato a Liu ya Jane?-dijo Jeff con una expresión con tristeza y enojo.

-Sí, quería salvarlos de él, no tuve opción, tenía que hacerlo yo no quería que…-

-No me importa lo que tengas que decir, ya no quiero oír más de ti, mi vida como humano quedó arruinada por lo que hiciste- dijo Jeff mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-Jeff, entiende, si no lo hubiera hecho este mundo posiblemente no sería lo que estás viendo ahora, posiblemente ellos nos controlarían- dijo slenderman – Además, necesito de su ayuda, quizás los humanos me teman por lo que soy, no crean que yo intento protegerlos, pero yo lo haré, los protegeré de él, necesito la ayuda de ustedes dos, además, no entiendo cómo pudiste recuperar tu corazón humano, solo lo podrías recuperar si tu…- se quedó pensando.

Jeff se dio la vuelta esperando a que slender hablara.

-Jeff acaso tú… ella, no puede ser, jamás tuve previsto esto- dijo slender con voz nerviosa.

Jack salió del cuarto Jeff me jaló y me sacó del cuarto, su mirada era como triste, algo que jamás vi en él.

**O**

Tres semanas desde que sucedió eso, slender y Jeff no han hablado desde ese día, Jeff lo evita a toda costa, Jack fue la primera y última vez que lo vi.

-¡TRACTORES! ¡COSECHADORAS! ¡TRES O CUATRO EMPACADORAS! ¡QUE NO SOMOS DE AQUÍ QUE SOMOS DE OTRO LAO VENIMOS A APOLLAR Y NO NOS AN DEJAO! ¡HEY!-

Retrocedo al cuarto donde oí eso.

-¡Genial elrubius!-

Jeff iba pasando.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan sus videos?- preguntó.

-Claro, es mi ídolo- respondí.

-Pero si es la persona más estúpida que eh visto, acaso…-

-¡Te gusta elrubius! ¡GENIAL NO SOY LA UNICA CRIATURITA DEL SEÑOR!- dijo ben entusiasmado.

**Jeff POV**

Sentía que su aura se oscurecía, esto era malo no debí haber dicho eso, estaba en grandes problemas.

-Jeffrey qué acabas de decir- dijo ella furiosa, sentía que veía negro a todo su alrededor.

-N-n-nada- seguro que si fuera un anime una gota gigante aparecería en mi frente.

-Jeffrey Woods… tu…-

-Maldición pareces belieber- dije bromeando.

-Hijo de…- dijo aún más enojada.

Comenzó a la lanzar todo lo que tenía a la mano, Ben solo reía a carcajadas, cuando se le acabó lo que podía lanzar sacó algo cuadrado y blanco del bolsillo, me golpeó en la boca del estómago y por lo duro que era me sacó el aire.

-¡No mi celular!-

-¿Tu celular?- dije intentando respirar.

-Al menos mi celular respeta- dijo enojada y con una gran sonrisa.

-Estás loca- dije.

-Hay el burro hablando de orejas- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ben seguía riendo.

-Y ¿Tu qué Peter pan?- dije mientras me levantaba.

-6 MILLEON SUSCRIBERS MADAFAKAS- en la tele suena.

**Fin Jeff POV**

-¡SI SKRILLEX!- grité emocionada.

-¡QUE GENIAL NO SER EL UNO AQUÍ!- grito Ben emocionado.

-Soy Alexandra orgullosamente me apellido Gusdensen criaturita del señor- dije esrirando mi mano para hacer un saludo formal.

-Muy buenas criaturita del señor soy Ben Drowned, excelente apellido Noruego- dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, más si tienes Call of duty Ghost- le dije.

-¡¿QUÉ ERES GAMER?!- preguntaron Jeff y Ben al mismo tiempo.

-Am… si-

-¡Genial!- dijo Ben.

-Si pero creo que debería hacer tarea- dije saliendo del cuarto donde estaban esos dos.

**O**

Nuevamente en la escuela, Historia, una aburrida clase, ninguno de mis amigos de alejó de mí, ahora conocía a Ben, era genial, ayer terminando la tarea pude jugar videojuegos con Ben y Jeff, ahora usamos mi consola, la de ellos era la primera versión de Xbox 360 y la mía era edición especial de lego, pero no me importa la consola, ahora puedo jugar videojuegos con Jeff the killer, aunque bueno no seamos nada.

El timbre sonó, las clases habían finalizado, a veces Jeff no se encontraba con mis amigos, pero hoy me espero en el mismo lugar donde lo vieron por primera vez, a decir era la segunda vez que lo verían, yo me acerqué a él, y mis amigos se acercaron para ver si quiería ir con ellos a algún lugar que irían.

-Alex ¿No quisieras?... sigo creyendo que Jeff the killer no es real- dijo Ari –Además se supone que él no tiene parpados-

-¡SI NO TUVIERA PARPADOS SERÍA CIEGO MALDITA SEA!- respondió Jeff algo enojado.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó Lindsay de la nada.

-¡No!-

-Oh vamos déjame abrázate-

-No-

-Por favor- insistió Lindsay.

-¿Sabes que puedo matarte verdad?- respondió Jeff.

-No, no puedes- le dije a Jeff.

-Tú cállate, pronto tú y Peter Pan parecerán novios-

-¿Qué mierda? Claro que no- respondí.

-¿Estas segura?- respondió desafiante.

-Mejor cállate o haré que ellos sepan lo que pasó ayer entre tú y mi celular-respondí de la misma manera.

-¿Qué? Y ¿Qué pasó entre tu celular y yo?- preguntó.

-Bueno, lancé mi celular y gol…- me tapo la boca.

-No, no está bien eso es vergonzoso para un asesino- dijo.

-¿Si tu existes? Entonces ¿Naruto existirá?- dijo Alain.

-eeeh… ¿Ok?-

-Sí, eso que Alain- dijo Dafne.

-¿Qué? Puede que si-respondió.

-Narufans- dijo Jeff.

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero?- le pregunté.

-Hey no soy narufan-

-¡¿QUÉ NO?!- dijimos todos a coro.

-Oye has visto como estas vestido ¿No?- preguntó Jeff.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que un asesino ve Naruto?!- dijo Alain sorprendido.

-Oye, oye tranquilo, Naruto estaba desde antes de que yo fuera así- dijo Jeff.

-¡ALEX!- gritó Hannah -¡ELRUBIUS ACABA DE SUBIR UN VIDEO!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ENCERIO?!- pregunte emocionada.

-¿Alex?- escucho una voz conocida.

-¿Otra vez tú?- dijo aquél joven policía mientras veía a Jeff.

-mmm… creo que me voy, ¿Vienes o dejo que te persigan de nuevo?- dijo Jeff a punto de irse.

-Este yo, creo que voy con tigo-

-¿Qué ya tan rápido se van? ¿Acaso no recuerdas a mi compañero?- preguntó el policía con algo de enojo.

-Sí, una de las más aburridas muertes que he hecho- respondió – Pero no perderé mi tiempo con tigo, ''sweet dreams'' por ahora, muy pronto te mandare a dormir-

-Jeff, vámonos ya- le dije a Jeff

-Maldito, haré que te encierren y te pudras tras las rejas…-

-¿A si? y ¿Qué harás si te mato ahora?, con un simple movimiento podría…-

-Ya basta los dos- intenté calmarlos –Jeff, ya vámonos-

Lo jalé de la manga para que avanzara unos pasos, comenzamos a caminar, voltee hacia Julio see había dado la vuelta e ido por el camino por donde llegó, mis amigos se dirigieron hacia el colegio de nuevo.

-¿Por qué tienes que hablar así?-

-¡Maldición! Pareces mi madre- Respondió a mi pregunta.

**O**

_fuego te va a quemar la piel esta ardiendo_

_piel esta hirviendo,se sale del cuengo_

_se esta quemando el suelo tío tu busca cobijo_

_fuego fuego al juego del ego y no me quemo_

_fuego te va a quemar la piel esta ardiendo_

_piel esta hirviendo,se sale del cuengo_

_se esta quemando el suelo tío tu busca cobijo_

_fuego fuego al juego del ego y no me quemo._

_Presión es la fuerza que obtengo con el bolígrafo_

_tinta en el papel me deslizo como un aerógrafo,_

_eres mi autógrafo no se porque_

_si yo no pinto,si quieres te canto pero es distinto,_

_noches abrazada a mi jardín de marihuana,_

_fumada en la cama también me salen letras guapas,_

_lo van a pagar asta que caigan ráfagas_

_así les va_

_quieren tenerlo todo y no te ofrecen na'_

_mas basura,_

_estructuras duras buena métrica,_

_mientras dudas dudas yo lo dejo claro_

_ya flow pa' darte y te golpea,_

_encaja-lo donde hace versos el estomago_

_y como no mi verso es un icono_

_la textura del plomo_

_intentan asustarme y no me asombro_

_la fuerza que te escojo esta en mí_

_desde los principios_

_a mi no van apabullarme unos novatos_

_claro que no alomejor su intención es darme guerra_

_y no hay tierra mas sucia pa' esta cerda,_

_suelto la crema que mancha tus temas_

_las envenena,soy la piedra que se pega a tu suela._

Los versos sonaban en esos audífonos, Zeidah siempre tenía palabras inspiradoras en la boca, oía la música recostada en mi cama, necesitaba desquitarme con algo, tomé mi carpeta de dibujos, en ella tenía una pequeña libreta de letras, es como mi diario, solo que en escribo rap, tomé una pluma y comencé a escribir.

''_Creen que pueden entenderme, _

_Él único que me ha salvado ha querido matarme,_

_¿Puedes entenderlo? ¿El querer suicidarte?_

_Creen que es fácil ganarme,_

_Pero dime ¿Vivirías con asesinos? ¿Quieren matarte?_

_Ellos no lo entienden, nadie lo entiende,_

_Veme aquí encerrada entre estas paredes,_

_Hombre alto_

_Un chico blanco_

_Mientras un noruego me salva del de caer tan bajo,_

_El agua de mis ojos,_

_Se pinta de rojo,_

_No lo entiendo, dime ¿Cuándo fue que cambió todo?''_

Por alguna razón estaba triste, enojada, no lo sé, era algo dentro de mí, era algo que jamás había sentido, quería hacer algo, sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, una que no era felicidad, no era una falsa, era sonrisa de ¿locura?, ¿Qué me está pasando?, esta sensación acaso es de ¿Matar?, yo solo eh matado con lápiz, dibujo a las personas que quiero ver muertas, eso es todo, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?, ¿tan delgada es la línea que me separa de la locura?, se venían imágenes de personas que odio a mi mente, Ginger, sus amigas, la maestra, ¿Jane?, ¿Scolinex?, pero también ¿Jeff?, me estoy volviendo loca, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué está rompiendo el hilo de la locura en mí?, siento ese líquido rojo por mi cuerpo, extrañamente podía olerlo, mi sangre, podía olerla, los audífonos se desconectan de mi celular y me dejo caer en la cama mientras en todo el cuarto se podía oír Dentro de Zeidah.

…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo :3 espero que les haya gustado, perdón por haber tardado, intentaré sacar capitulo doble hoy, no creo poder terminar pero buano se las debo xD dejen sus reviews, díganme si les gustó o no :3**

**Y sin mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo yo AlexaCreepy, y aquí les traigo mi decimo capítulo, espero que les guste, y buano como ya sabes no digo mucho y los o las dejo con mi historia.**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 10: Eyeless Jack**

Tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados oyendo Dentro de Zeidah, no cantaba, pero mis piernas cruzadas mientras mi pie de arriba se movía al ritmo, la sonrisa de mi cara no podía borrarse, ¿Qué me sucedía?, extrañamente esta sensación me gustaba, el olor de mi propia sangre, lo disfrutaba.

-Se siente bien ¿No es así?-

-Así es como empezaste ¿No?- respondí.

-Sí, se nota en tu sonrisa que es lo que sientes, esa sensación de matar, la primera vez no la entendía hasta que pelee con Randy, ¿Por qué no vienes y matas a algunas personas?- dijo Jeff.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras la canción cambiaba a your worst mistake de Fit for rivals.

-No, todavía quiero ir a España y conocer al rubius- respondí.

-¿Al tipo por el que me golpeaste?-

-Sí-

-Y ¿Qué me harías si lo mando a dormir?- preguntó.

-Te mataré- dije con una pequeña risa.

-Tú locura salió más rápido que la de Nina, pero te falta mucho por aprender- Menciono Jeff.

-Creo que debo ver el video que subió elrubius hoy- Dije levantándome y sentarme frente a la computadora.

-Que canciones más raras tienes en tu celular- la canción había cambiado a un tributo de Jeff.

-¿Pero qué dices? Esa canción se llama Jeff the Killer Theme idiota- Le dije.

-Ah entonces que genial canción, pero aun así tu guitarra parece bajo- dijo recostado en mi ''escenario'' improvisado.

_Su su suscríbete y dale al like si…_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

DESCONOCIDO

1234-3123

-Bueno- contesté.

-Moshi moshi Alex-

-Ah Konichiwa Hannah, ¿Porque tu celular me aparece como desconocido?-

-Lo siento es que cambié mi teléfono-

-Am… ok lo guardaré después-

-Alex recuerdas el trabajo de historia ¿Verdad?- preguntó.

-¿Historia? No… no puse atención a la clase-

-*suspiro* Lindsay tu y yo somos las únicas en clase de historia de todos los amigos, tenemos que hacer un trabajo de tres personas, una maqueta de la segunda guerra mundial, pero tenemos que vernos en alguna casa para el trabajo, es para pasado mañana, Lindsay ni yo podemos estar en nuestras casas, en mi casa están arreglando y hay mucho ruido, en la casa de Lindsay van a estar los amigos de su hermana y bueno no podremos hacer bien el trabajo, ¿Podemos hacerlo en tu casa?-

-*risita* crees que quieran venir a una casa donde se encuentra slenderman, Nina, Sally y Ben- dijo Jeff.

-Ca-cállate- le dije a Jeff.

-¿Está Jeff con tigo verdad?-

-S-sí-

-Como sea ¿Podemos?-

-Am… es que, tendría que pedir permiso y claro si no te diera miedo venir y quieras venir a mitad del bosque- respondí a la pregunta de Hannah.

-Aguarda ¿Qué? ¿A mitad del bosque?-

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas lo de mis padres?-

-Ah… sí, lamento haber preguntado-

-*risita* no te preocupes vivo mejor aquí-

-Puedo pedir permiso pero… no creo que me dejen, además… no creo que quisieras venir a la casa donde viven los creepymonsters-

-Creepymonster, ¿Acaso vives con esos dos?-

-N-o, el otro no y no digas el nombre del segundo, tengo aquí a un loco que no sé qué haría si escucha el nombre-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Qué nombre?- preguntó Jeff.

-Ninguno-

-ja ja ja de acuerdo, a mí no me daría miedo, creo-

-Pediré permiso, pero no prometo nada, te llamo cuando consiga una respuesta-

-De acuerdo, Sayo Alex-

-Sayo Hannah-

**O**

Bajé las escaleras, como siempre Jeff evitó a Slender y se fue con Ben.

-Slender- dije jugando con los dedos igual que Hinata.

Él estaba en la biblioteca de nuevo, alrededor de los pasillos buscando algún libro.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- se inclinó un poco hacia mí.

-Es que… bueno… tenemos que hacer un trabajo y… nos reuniremos en una casa y… mis amigas no pueden en sus casas… ¿Podría traerlas aquí?- pregunté aun jugando con mis dedos.

-Depende, ¿Cambiaron después de ver a Jeff?- preguntó, negué con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-

-Gracias Slendy- Dije dirigiéndome a la salida de la biblioteca.

**O**

Ya en mi cuarto tomé mi celular y le llamé a Hannah.

-¿Moshi moshi?-

-¿Alguna vez dejaras de contestar en japonés?- pregunté.

-No, nunca-

-Ja ja ja okey-

-¿Te dejaron o no?-

-Sí, ¿a qué hora nos vemos?-

-No lo sé tú eres la que vive ahí-

-¿Te parece saliendo de la escuela?-

-Sí, le diré a Lindsay-

-De acuerdo-

-Sayo-

-Sayo-

Colgué el teléfono, y bajé las escaleras, quería ver el video en la tele con mi Xbox.

**O**

Ben estaba jugando GoW.

-Ben-

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡AH MALTIDOS RECORTEROS!- dijo

-Oye, yo uso recortada- le dije

-¿Qué? Eso es de noobs- dijo

-¿Qué? Noob tú por no poder contra la recortada- respondí

-Bueno como sea ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Elrubius subió un video- respondí.

-¿Qué esperas? Tenemos un video que ver- Me dijo.

Me senté en el sillón y pusimos Youtube, el video se llamaba ''TRES RETARDS EN LONDRES''.

_Modo cani activándose en: 3… 2… 1…_

_-Péke péke péke pé… (Dafuq)…Péke péke péke pé…Péke péke péke pé, Peké peke, Peke peke peke pe…_** (XD si ven el video entenderán)**

Ben y yo moríamos de risa, elrubius sin duda era gracioso, sentía que iba a llorar de la risa.

-¡YA LLEGUE!- una voz se escucha en el cuarto.

-Jack, ja ja ja, hola- dijo Ben entre carcajadas.

-¿Elrubius?- La máscara de Jack me vio unos segundos y vio la consola -¿De dónde sacaron eso? ¿A quién mataron? ¿Por qué hay cuatro controles? Ben explícate- dijo Jack.

Ben se tranquilizó, el video había terminado.

-No sé si la conozcas pero ella es Alexandra Gurdensen, al igual que yo le gusta elrubius, es una humana común, la entrenarán para ser una asesina como Nina y Jeff- dijo.

-¿Humana?- preguntó invadiendo mi espacio vital.

-S-sí- respondí.

-¿Me dejas comer tus riñones?-

-¡¿QUË?! ¡NO CLARO QUE NO!- respondí.

-y ¿Si te doy el riñón de elrubius?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?, te daré mis riñones si me llevas a conocerlo-Le dije cruzándome de brazos, el solo comenzó a reír.

-Caes bien, pero me comeré tus riñones quieras o no- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-Eyeless Jack ¿Eh?, es algo… raro- le dije a Ben.

-Sip-

-Creo que debo ir a hacer tarea, ¡Maldita escuela!- dije estirándome y saliendo del cuarto.

**O**

Recostada en mi cama, las tres de la mañana, por alguna razón no podía dormir, mis ojos se sentían cansados pero no podía dormir, miré mi teléfono, la luz del teléfono me dejó ver una sombra de una mujer de piel muy blanca, vestido negro y cabello negro, me levanté de la cama, sabía quién era.

-Shhh- dijo colocándose sus dedos entre sus labios pintados de negro –Dont go to sleep, you wont wake up-

No creí lo que veía era Jane the Killer de nuevo, estaba ahí, no tenía idea de lo que tramaba, algo la atacó, ¿Jeff?, no Jeff tiene sudadera blanca, la de él es negra, me dirigí rápidamente hacia el interruptor de la luz, la enciendo, ella desaparece entre un sombra.

-Hola- dijo esa conocida persona.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?!- Le grité.

-Solo venía de paso- respondió.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA?!-

-Bueno te salvé de Jane, ahora ¿Me darás tus riñones?-

-No-

-Oh vamos y ¿si te gano en Halo?-

-No, te los daré si me llevas a conocer al rubius- respondí.

-Pe-pero-

-No te daré mis riñones-

Jack se abalanzó hacia mí, me tomó de las muñecas y las puso más arriba de mi cabeza.

-Me los tendrás que dar algún día quieras o…- dejo de hablar por alguna razón.

-Jack, suéltame- le dije forcejeando.

Él solo me miraba, no sabía lo que tramaba, no podía ver detrás de esa mascara azul, levantó un poco su máscara dejándome ver su boca y esa piel gris oscuro.

-Jack basta, comienzas a darme miedo-dije aun forcejeando.

Él me soltó y se alejó de mí.

-Lo siento, pero tarde o temprano me darás tus riñones- se lamió los labios e hizo una sonrisa.

Salió del cuarto, me recosté en mi cama y por fin pude dormir.

**O**

Mi despertador sonó, me levante de la cama con mucho sueño, fui a tomar un corto baño, al salir me miré en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras muy grandes y notorias, me sentía Tomoko kuroki y aún más con mi cabello negro, este día parecería cosplay, tomé unos pantalones azul marino y una playera blanca de iTowngameplay, bajé las escaleras y como siempre slenderman estaba ahí, me dio un desayuno y otra flor negra como siempre, se perdió entre los cuartos después de eso.

-Me sorprende las grandes ojeras que tienes, yo no eh dormido por dos días y tu tal vez no dormiste solo hoy y ya tienes esas ojeras-

-Cállate, cada vez me parezco más a la de Watamote- le dije al chico de blanco que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Por qué llevas una playera de mi versión Minecraft? ¿Y por qué dice ''Gusta''?- preguntó señalando mi playera.

-No eres tu es iTowngameplay- respondí con un bostezo.

Jeff soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste esta noche?-

-Estuvo con migo toda la noche Jeffrey- Dijo la voz de un joven.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó Jeff.

-J-Jack no creo que deberías…- intente decir siendo interrumpida.

-¿Decirle que estuve a punto de besarte?- dijo recargado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijimos a coro Jeff y yo haciendo que se escuchara en toda la casa, muchos salieron, incluso con los que nunca eh hablado.

-¡A CALLENSE Y DEJEN DORMIR!- gritó Ticcy Tobi.

-¡¿Y ESO CUANDO PASÓ?!- grité señalando a Jack.

-Ayer después de la otra visita…-

-Cállate o te sierro la boca a golpes-

-Aww… La nueva y Jack traen algo, ¿Qué dices a eso Nina?- dijo clockwork en un tono engreído, su voz la pudieron oír todos, todos volteamos a ver a las chicas en el segundo piso, Nina tenía un sonrojo muy grande cuando Jack la volteó a ver, respiró y ese sonrojo se fue rápidamente.

-Que ¡TOBI! Ni siquiera te voltea a ver, de hecho creo que apenas se da cuenta de tu existencia-

Bajé la mirada un poco y Jeff me miraba con los brazos cruzados y algo enojado.

-Nos vamos, AHORA- me dijo.

-J-Jeff, tranquilízate ¿Quieres?- le dije.

Nuevamente las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

-Jeff, parece que ya superaste a Alice, ¿Qué hará kuchisake onna si viera esto?- dijo clockwork.

-¡CALLA RELOJITO ME ESTAS DESESPERANDO!- Le grité.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas con los dos? ¿Por qué tienes una playera de Jeff?- preguntó, todos dieron pequeñas risas a excepción de Nina, Jeff, Jack, Sally y Ben.

-De hecho quien está en su playera es Town, por eso dice ''gusta''- dijo Tobi.

-Exacto, además Town es más genial que Jeff- agregó Ben.

-¡CALLA PETER PAN!- Dijo Jeff.

-Si como no, seguro que te pusiste esa playera por que se parece a Jeff, por eso es horrible- respondió.

-y tu muy bonita ¿No?, de hecho eres la única creepypasta que me dio flojera oír, además de todos aquí tu eres la más fea- dije mirándola desafiante.

Las pequeñas risas de los creepymonsters se pudieron oír.

-No me importa lo que una otaku horrenda como tú me diga, vete a ver tus mariconadas de Town y el gay ojiverde- respondió.

-¿Gay… O… ji... verde?- dije con un tic en el ojo.

-Oh oh- dijo Ben mirándome.

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO HIJA DE PUTA!-

Ella se movió rápidamente quedando frente a mí en un segundo.

-A si… ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te convertirás en super sallajin fase 3?-

-Es Saiyajin idiota y ¡NO!- la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Un momento… tus relojes ¿Tienen la hora bien?-

-¿Eh? Claro que si-

-¡MALDITA SEA QUEDAN 20 MINUTOS PARA LAS SIETE!- grité algo desesperada.

-Oye no tienes derecho a ver mis relojes- dijo ella.

Jeff dio una pequeña risa –Creo que alguien no llegara hoy-

**O**

-¿A qué se refería con Alice y tú?-

-No somos nada, no tengo porque decirte- dijo desviando la mirada.

Caminábamos por la calle, el silencio reinaba entre nosotros.

-Y… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Jack?-

-No somos nada no tengo porque decirte-Un arma de doble filo.

-Oye, eso ya lo eh usado- dijo.

-Solo cállate, además ya llegamos, adiós- dije corriendo hacia el colegio, llegué a mi casillero saqué mis cosas, corrí hacia el salón de matemáticas me senté, llegue jadeando.

-Apenas llegaste- dijo Lindsay, la campana sonó después de que dijera eso.

-Es… cierto- dije.

_Jeff, parece que ya superaste a Alice, ¿Qué hará kuchisake onna si viera esto?,_ las palabras de Clockwork llegaron a mi cabeza, abrí mi laptop y comencé a buscar.

Busqué Jeff the Killer x, me aparecían muchas imágenes en caricatura de Jeff con Alice, Kuchisake onna, Jane y Nina, y alguna que otra imagen de Jeff x Slenderman.

-¡¿QUÉ YAOI?!- gritó Lindsay señalando mi computadora.

-Lindsay, porque tienes que gritar, y ni siquiera es yaoi estaba buscando algo- le dije a Lindsay, se escuchaban las risas de nuestros compañeros.

-Señoritas, ¡A DIRECCIÓN!-

…

**Y buano hasta aquí el cap, a lo mejoh no podre subir por un tiempo, pero lo intentaré porque soy hardcore xD No ._. **

**Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Como estan? Lol diganme ¿Cuantas creepys han oido? Ok no :3 tal vez tenga mas faltas de ortografía por que estoy en mi celular :3 pero buano las dejo o los dejo con mi historia ;) **

* * *

**Odio o Amor.**

**Capítulo 11: El día de hoy.**

-¿Por qué tenías que gritarlo?-

-Es que ¿Por qué Yaoi?-

-No estaba buscando Yaoi-

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que significa la imagen de slender y Jeff?-

-Es que estaba buscando Jeff x para ver que era Alice de él- le respondí apenada.

-¿Qué y eso para que?... Un momento, ¡TE GUSTA JEFF, GURDENSEN!- gritó señalandome.

-¿Q - Qué? ¿Estas bromeando? Es un asesino ¿Como me va a gustar un asesino?- respondí intentando evadir un si.

-No te hagas, ¿Es tu novio? ¿Aún eres virgen? ¿Ya lo has besado?-

-¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO MALDITA SEA!-

-Chicas deberan venir este Sábado a una clase extra como castigo o ¿Prefieren labor social en receso?- Preguntó la directora.

-Labor social- dijimos ambas.

-De acuerdo, en el segundo receso las veo aquí, vallan a su clase, toca literatura- ordenó nuestra superior.

-Si señorita-

O

-Hay ¿Por qué literatura?- dije desanima.

-¿Odias literatura por lo de aquella vez?-

-Si-

-Entiendo, no a cualquiera la recoge Nina the killer- dijo con una pequeña risa.

Lindsay tocó la puerta, la maestra nos miró.

-¿Podemos pasar? Estabamos en dirección-

-Pasa- dijo la maestra.

Me miró y me impidió entrar cerrando la puerta frente a mi, idiota, ni que disfrute estar en su clase, me sente en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, pero recordé una pregunta de Lindsay "¿Es tu novio?" Recogí mis piernas entre mis brazos y recordé esa noche, pero no éramos nada, y tal vez yo soy una "otra" y tal vez Alice y Jeff son algo mas, ademas recuerdo que Clockwork mencionó a Kuchisake onna, entonces ¿Qué está pasando?, le pediré respuestas despues, el timbre del segundo receso suena, mis compañeros comienzan a salir, mis amigas salen y Lindsay y yo vamos hacia dirección.

-¿Podrías pasarme los apuntes de hoy? Porfavor- le dije a Lindsay.

Muchas personas me miraban con odio, no me importaba eso y seguimos caminando.

-Hoy no hicimos mucho, de hecho la maestra, Ginger, Angela y Mitsie hablaron sobre ti, sobre lo que susurraste aquel día y sobre las cicatrices de las otras chicas- dijo Lindsay.

Tomaron de los brazos a Lindsay y no dejaban que se moviera, a mi me comenzaron a golpear un grupo de chicas del ultimo grado de preparatoria.

-Vamos asesina, ahora que harás ¿Matarnos? Vamos ataca si es que eres tan valiente- dijo una de ellas mientras me golpeaba.

Caí al suelo, las chicas seguían pateando mientras la gente hacía un círculo hechando porras a las chicas, podía oír losgritos de Lindsay pidiendo que se detuvieran, que se meterían en un gran problema si no se detenían, esa sensación de nuevo, estaba lista para atacar solté un golpe y le di a una de ellas, golpee tan fuerte que la tumbé de un puñetazo, una de ellas se abalanzó hacia mi, solté otro golpe pero algo me detuvo, no, alguien me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte al chico que me detuvo con una sola mano.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es otro de tus estupidos amigos?- dijo una de esas chicas.

-Tan ignorantes que no saben con quien se meten, repitelo ¿Como me llamaste?- Preguntó el chico que me detuvo, Jeff.

-¿Qué no es suficiente? Puedo llamarte como se me de la gana, idiota, estupido, ignorante, ¿Qué pasa tengo razón? Nunca te eh visto aquí, eres tan ignorante que deseguro ni estudias-dijo la chica.

Jeff comenzó a reír con su típica risa psicópata.

-Suelta a la chica y dejalas en paz o si no...-

-o si no que ¿Me matarás?- interrumpió la chica.

A punto de que Jeff respondiera la maestra de literatura llegó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Uh con que iniciando peleas señorita tendrá que acompañarme a dirección- me dijo, los chicos soltaron a Lindsay.

-Y ¿Quién es usted? Si no estudia aquí será mejor que se vaya- dijo la maestra mirando a Jeff.

-Así que tu yo y Nina somos muy parecidos, es por esto que tu locura salió mas rápido, me encargaré de ellas esta noche, será mejor que disfruten su último día de vida, esta noche Go to sleep- dijo Jeff hacia las chicas y la maestra.

Jeff estaba apunto de irse pero el comentario de una de las chicas lo detuvo.

-¿Qué ahora te crees Jeff the killer?-

Jeff bajó la bufanda que le cubría el rostro y volteó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te parece ahora? Esto no es un disfraz, no me encontrarán, durante cuatro años no lo han hecho, debiste hacerle caso a la chica, se metieron en un problema que les costará la vida, podría matarlos a todos en este momento pero no lo haré dejare que mueran de miedo primero despues se desangren mientras ven sus tripas y las paredes pidiendo que vayan a dormir- dijo subiendose la bufanda, salió coriendo del lugar, muchos salieron pero ya no había nadie.

O

-¡PRIMERO INTERRUMPEN UNA CLASE! ¡DESPUES LLEGAN TARDE! ¡UN CHICO DESCONOCIDO ENTRA AL COLEGIO E INICIAS UNA PELEA! ¡GURDENSEN QUEDAS EXPULSADA DE ESTA INSTUTUCION, NO VUELVAS ESPERO QUE TUS PADRES NO SE ENFADEN CON TIGO POR LOS PROBLEMAS QUE HAS CAUSADO!-

Mis padres, se enfadarian si les dijera que expulsaron del colegio, pero ni se preocuparían en buscarme un lugar en donde estudiar, es por mi cuenta que estoy aquí, yo quería estudiar es por eso que estoy en una de las preparatorias mas baratas de todo el país, mis padres, mi hermano, sin que yo quisiera una lágrima recorre mi mejilla.

-Alex, es por ellos... ¿Verdad?- dijo Lindsay.

Seque mi lágrima y me levanté de ahí.

-Mis padres... ya no pueden decir nada, mi hermano tampoco, un asesino los mató, mi vida cambió, ellos no están aquí, no me importa su maldita escuela, admito que me distraje de la clase, pero yo no inicié una pelea, yo no traje a ese chico, además esta maestra me tiene la contra, sin ninguna razón me impidió la entrada a su clase, ademas me incrimina hacia la gente, no quiero estar en un lugar como este, prefiero el lugar donde vivo, donde un ser aparentemente inhumano es mejor persona que cualquier ser vivo de aquí, sabe que a la mierda todo a la mierda su colegio ¡espero algún día poder verlos a todos en las noticiss como muertes o asesinatos!- tomé mis cosas y salí de ese lugar, pude oír que Lindsay me llamaba pidiendo que regrasara, entre esos gritos la directora, no me molesté en mirar hacia atrás, lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas y caian al suelo, odio mi vida.

-Que raro dime ¿A dónde vas tan sola? Digo siempre llevas a tu acompañante, que lastima- me dijo la voz de un chico desconocido.

Voltee a ver a ese chico, era Scolinex.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunte.

-Parece que sabes quien soy, uiste de mi la ultima vez, una persona normal no hace eso cuando ve a dos personas caminar- respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, no puedo ayudarte a vengarte de Nina, creo que ni si quiera somos amiga, soli dejame en paz ¿Quieres?-

-No tengo el plan perfecto, pero primero tengo que ayudar a Jane-

-¿Qué planeas?-

- entre tú y Jeff hay algo, lo sabemos Jane y yo, no trates de ocultarlo- se acercó a mi, sentí un golpe en la cabeza, y quede inconciente.

**Jeff POV**

Comienzo a preocuparme, no la eh visto, pero... ¿Por que preocuparme? Soy un asesino, ella una victima, ¿Porque la protejo? No lo entiendo, aún no ha salido, muchos ya se han ido, puedo ver a sus amigos con un poco de preocupación en sus rostros, me oculte tras un árbol no quería que me vieran, pero necesito saber donde está, sus amigos cruzan la calle se dirigen hacia acá parece que no me han visto.

-intenté llamarla pero no hizo caso, entiendo que la maestra fue la idiota, si fuera ella tampoco aguantaría estar ahí, pero comienzo a preocuparme, no se a dónde fue ni en dónde vive ahora, como podremos saber si esta bien- dice una de ellas, no recuerdo su nombre, ¿Lindsay?

Alain voltea hacia atrás, mierda me ha visto, intento irme pero otra chica me lo impide.

-Por favor dime que esta bien-

-Yo... no lo sé esperaba que ustedes supieran- respondí.

-Esto es malo, a donde fue, mierda, mierda, mierda, y ¿Si algo le pasó? Maldición se creó tantos problemas que no me sorprende que alguien le hiciera algo, pero ¿Quién?- dijo la chica blanca y pelo rizado.

-Alguien...- dije intentando pensar.

-Alguien que sepa mucho sobre ella y que la este vigilando constante mente- dijo Alain.

-Alguien... ¿Acaso fue?, joder esto es malo- esta claro, ahora se quien fue, me dirigí hacia las sombras para desapareces de la vista de esos cinco.

O

Entré a la casa, tendré que pedir su ayuda por mas que odie la idea no me queda de otra, entro en ese gran cuarto lleno de libros buscando a ese ente, no quería ni si quiera verlo pero... ¿Por que estoy haciendo esto?

-No es muy de ti estar en una biblioteca Jeffy- una voz femenina y conocida.

-¿Porque estas aquí?- pregunte.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a un chico que fue mi pretendiente?-

-Cállate, ni me lo recuerdes, hace tres años era muy estúpido, además eso quedó en el pasado, hay alguen más y mejor que tú, a si que deja ser así de engreída-

-Oh vamos Jeffy, ¿Tan rápido me has cambiado?-

-Si, ella no se aprovechaba de mi ni me ha dejado como un juguete inútil, Alice, hace dos años que aprendí, no seas tan estúpida-

-Oh Jeffrey Jeffrey, bien dejemos esta charla para después, vengo de parte de Zalgo, me ha dicho que te dijera que ella morira si no le entregas, ya sabes, lo que antes era nuestra ciudad-

-¿Ella? Maldita hija de puta ¿Donde esta?- pregunte furioso.

-*risita* con que es ella, si algo bonita pero no se compara con mis hermosos ojos verdes- dijo.

-Además yo no tengo lo que buscas, ese es slender-

-si, sabemos eso, pero Jane, Scolinex y tu querido hermano quieren verte sufrir-

-¿L-liu?-

-A si es, suerte con eso Jeffy, la necesitarás- dijo mientras se desvanecía entre una niebla.

Maldición Slender, necesito tu ayuda.

Salí del lugar, Ben jugaba videojuegos como siempre.

-Ben ¿Dónde está slender?-

-No lo sé, pense que ya no hablabas con él-

-Ben ayudame a buscarlo es urgente-

-Si claro, dame tres buenas razones e iré-

-Alex esta en peligro, Jane y Scolinex se la llevaron, Alice estubo aquí, y todo esto por que él se ha liberado-

Ben me miró sorprendido, apagó el videojuego y se levantó, me ayudó a buscar a slender, por fin lo encontramos, estaba fuera de la casa mirando las cascadas.

-Slender, Jeff necesita tu ayuda- dijo Ben.

-¿Pero él quiere recibir mi ayuda?- pregunto aun observando la cascada.

-Si, tienes que ayudarme, me descuide y... la secuestraron, él la tiene, yo no tengo posibilidades contra él- respondí.

-sabias que corría peligro si te acercabas a ella, no hisiste caso, ahora afronta las consecuencias, yo no puedo hacer nada, esto fue tu culpa- respondió.

Mis puños se serraron tan fuerte que mis uñas se enterraron en la palma de mi mano.

-Sabía que no podía contar con tigo, pero eres mi unica esperanza ¡SLENDERMAN TU PUDISTE CONTRA ÉL TIENES QUE AYUDARME!-

-Jeff, lo siento, tu te arriesgaste, yo no puedo hacer nada él sabe como matarme y lo hará sin duda, debmos resistir y te necesito vivo para ese momento, quiero contar con tigo-

-Solo te lo pediré una vez más- lo más vergonzoso que hice como asesino, me puse de rodillas y lágrimas mías caian al suelo -Por favor ayudame necesito tu ayuda eres él único que puede ayudar-

**Fin Jeff POV**

**Slender POV**

Aun con la cabeza agachada sabía por su voz que estaba desesperado, hasta el mas frío asesino de todos puede ser débil, tanto hasta el punto de rogarle a alguien que arruinó su vida para salvar la de personas que lo despreciaban, se estaba mostrando débil ante Ben y a mi, no puedo creerlo, él lo sabía, se enamoró de ella y sabía el peligro que la chica pasaría si él seguía con ella, pero aun y así no hizo caso, no puedo hacer nada, seré un cobarde para él, lo soy, debo serlo por temerle a él, pero todos tenemos un miedo, él no lo había descubierto hasta ahora.

-Jeff, lo lamento, ella tendrá que morir-

Se levantó, con la cabeza agachada y sus largos mechones de fleco cubriendole el rostro se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva.

-Te rogó, él jamás había hecho eso, ¿Por que? ¿Porque no lo ayudaste?-

-Yo le advertí, ahora debe pagar el precio por su ignorancia- respondí a la pregunta de Ben y volví a mirar las cascadas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap :3 dejen sus reviews.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA. **

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	12. FlashBack 1

**Hola yo aquí de nuevo :3 y bueno hoy no va a ser historia muajajajaja espero se hayan quedado con la duda :3 ese es mi reto, pero bueno como decía, hoy va a ser un flashback x3 y bueno ya saben que yo no digo mucho y las dejo con mi historia :3**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Flashback 1**

Un día como cualquier otro una familia preparaba la mudanza para irse del lugar donde habían estado viviendo los últimos 16 años, los dos hermanos se despedían de sus amigos que nunca volverían a ver.

-A ver si te consigues novia enano-

-¿Qué? ¿Y para qué quiero una?-

-tienes trece años ya niño deberías entenderlo-

-Tiene razón posiblemente te pueda ayudar con eso hermanito-

-¡LIU!-

El hermano mayor de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada junto con la chica que conversaban.

-No se vallan, ahora quien me dará lecciones de bicicleta- dijo un pequeño detrás de esa chica.

-Lo lamento, tal vez venga a visitarte algún día y veré como estas montado en una- dijo Liu encorvado hasta la altura del pequeño dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, el pequeño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡JEFF LIU YA NOS VAMOS!- gritó su madre desde la banqueta de su antigua casa.

-Nos despiden de los chicos, adiós nos vemos pronto- dijo el hermano menor, Jeff sin saber que tal vez ese ''nos vemos pronto'' jamás sucedería.

**O**

Llegando a esta ciudad ocurrió la historia de Jeff the Killer, historia que es en vano volver a contarle, puesto que tal vez ya hayas oído o leído muchas veces esta historia, quizás te sepas la historia.

**O**

Slender, observaba detenidamente los movimientos de los dos jóvenes chicos, al igual que Jane observaba a Jeff, Slender ya había visto en diversas ocasiones a la chica, acaso ¿Se enamoró de Jeff o de Liu? Ambos hermanos eran muy apuestos, el hermano mayor tenía unos ojos verdes y apagados, un cabello castaño que sin duda combinaba con su piel blanca y ojos, era alto y delgado, era amable y un buen hermano, por el otro lado, Jeff era un poco más bajo que Liu, sus ojos eran de un extraño y luminoso azul, ojos que al verlos directamente parecían hermosas perlas o diamantes iluminadas por la luna, sin duda ojos hermosos, tenía el cabello castaño fuerte, a veces parecía ser negro, su piel era igual de blanca que la de su hermano, el chico era un poco callado, amable y atento, hay más posibilidades de que Jane se haya enamorado de él.

Pero… después de la pelea con Randy, Slender pudo ver a Jane sorprendida por el drástico cambio del chico, su cabello de castaño pasó a ser completamente negro, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, algo que ningún humano podía poseer de nacimiento, sus labios quedaron en un tono rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, pero aun así su sonrisa estaba ahí, marcada como siempre, sus ojos seguían siendo azules pero ese azul luminoso se había apagado, pero… regresemos un poco.

Cuando Jeff y Jack se conocieron.

Jeff se había levantado por alguna razón, no podía volver a dormir, miró por la ventana un rato, pero algo le llamo la atención en el bosque cercano, una figura de alguien muy alto y de traje y un chico vestido de negro caminando a media calle hacia él, Jeff no quiso despertar a su hermano y mucho menos a su padre, bajó las escaleras y salió, el chico estaba cada vez más cerca, Jeff no podía gritar ya que era muy tarde y los vecinos se despertarían, Jeff corrió hacia el chico.

-E-espera no creo que deberías ir con él- dijo el chico de ojos azules.

Jack se sorprendió al oír esas palabras.

-Tu… ¿También puedes verlo?- preguntó el chico vestido de negro, Jeff asintió con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Jeffrey, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jack-

Ambos voltearon a ver a la figura del bosque.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- preguntó Jack.

-No lo sé, creo que… s-si- respondió Jeff.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia ese hombre alto y de traje, a cada paso que daban, tenían más miedo, se dieron cuenta que no tenía rostro, a unos diez metros antes de llegar a él la criatura se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el lado contrario de ellos, ellos comenzaron a seguirlo, llegaron a mitad del bosque.

-Jack deberíamos regresar-

-no espera, parece que nos quiere llevar a algún lugar- respondió.

Siguieron a Slender hasta llegar a una cueva donde había una entrada a un pequeño pueblo habitado por criaturas como él, pero Jeff no se fijó en eso, entre esas criaturas había una chica de 12 o 13 años con un extraño gato de gran sonrisa, la chica, era de cabello exageradamente negro, ojos verdes que parecían dos luces y un vestido negro, la chica era muy linda, a excepción de su carácter, ella era seria, una chica sin duda orgullosa de lo que era y sobre todo engreída.

-Pensé que solo era un videojuego- dijo Jack viendo a la chica.

-Muy bien compañero eh traído a las carnadas que pediste ¿Qué harás con esos dos?- dijo aquél hombre alto dirigiéndose a una figura de negro aún más alta.

-¡BIEN HECHO HERMANITO! Ahora veremos lo que hará el jefe- dijo otra figura alta con cara, sombrero y un traje con puntos de colores mientras abrazaba como Liu lo hacía con Jeff.

-Salgan de ahí- dijeron múltiples voces a la vez.

-Vamos- dijo Jeff.

-¿Qué estás loco? Mejor vámonos, aún podemos-

Jeff no escucho la advertencia de Jack él salió jaloneando a Jack de la manga.

-Eres valiente chico y de acuerdo con migo no mato a la gente como tú, pero entrega al chico- dijeron las múltiples voces, Zalgo hablaba.

-No, el seguirá vivo- Jeff se puso delante de Jack.

-¿Por qué estos chicos en especial?- dijo el ente sin rostro.

-No lo sé algo en mi me decía que tenía que tener sus almas- dijeron esas voces de nuevo.

-Es interesante este chico, no te tuvo miedo, pero no es un chico lindo- dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

Zalgo los había dejado vivir, pero les pidió que no contaran a nadie sobre lo que habían visto y que fueran ahí al menos una vez por semana, de lo contrario Zalgo los mataría, ninguno de los chicos se arriesgó y cumplieron las peticiones, conocieron más a quienes estaban ahí, en especial a Slender, Alice, Clockwork, Kuchisake onna, Hanako y a The Rake, la vida de Jeff y Jack cambiaban, hasta que ambos llegaron casi a su límite, Jeff ya había sufrido quemaduras y comenzaba a entrar en la locura, a Jack su hermano ya le había hecho esa máscara para cubrir el accidente, pero Slender y Zalgo comenzaban mal, hasta que una batalla ocurrió Slender no tenía oportunidad contra Zalgo y su última idea fue usar este tipo de magia, para ello debías dar algo preciado o que usaran cotidianamente dos de tus mejores amigos y algo tuyo, Slender dio al hermano de Jack, él se suicidó por aquél accidente mientras operaba, también dio la humanidad de Jeff, esa era la línea que separaba a Jeff de la locura, Jeff mató a sus padres y hermano y a la familia de la chica que lo observaba, Jane, o eso pensó.

Años después, cuando Jeff tenía 14 la creepypasta Jeff the Killer salió.

Pero Jeff, se había enamorado de Alice, él hacía cualquier cosa por ella, cosa de la que Alice se aprovechaba, pero… ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de otro chico, ella jamás había hablado con él pero a ella le llamaba mucho la atención, era el hermano medio de una familia de cinco personas, su nombre era Nicolas, tenía una hermana de aproximadamente 13 o 14 años, no más grande que Jeff, tenía un hermano mayor de aproximadamente 18 o 19 años, él tenía 15, de eso estaba segura ya que ella había visto una fiesta de cumpleaños del chico.

-Ajá te gane hermanito-

-¿Ha? ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermana menor me gane? Tendría más sentido que Lalo me ganara- dijo sorprendido el chico, su pequeña hermana le había ganado en una partida de Halo.

La chica comenzó a reír

-Aún eres muy noob, menos mal que estamos entre nosotros dos así no pasarías vergüenza con nuestros padres- la chica comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-¡ALEXANDRA GURDENSEN! ¡PIDO LA REBANCHA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LO PIDES!-

Ambos rieron.

-Además, entiende que nuestros padres trabajan, pero no te dejaré nunca sola- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**O**

Alice había estado observando a Nicolas durante mucho tiempo.

Jeff se encontraba en una parte de ese pequeño pueblo recostado en el pasto.

-¿Te gusta Alice?- preguntó la chica con un ojo de reloj.

-N-no- respondió nervioso el chico.

-Ya dime no le diré a nadie-

Jeff sabía que no se libraría de ella, Jeff respiro hondo y dio su verdadera respuesta.

-Si-

-¿Sabías que le gusta alguien que no eres tú?- Preguntó la chica.

-¿Qué? Y… ¿Quién es?- respondió algo desanimado.

-Su nombre es Nicolas Gurdensen Ackerman, es un chico de 15 años, tiene un hermano y una hermana y generalmente se queda solo con la hermana ya que su hermano estudia y sus padres trabajan- respondió Clockwork.

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué tanto le importo?- preguntó Jeff.

-Podría decirte que nada- respondió la chica.

Jeff se quedó callado hasta que la chica decidió hablar.

-Me tengo que ir-

**O**

Alice había estado evitando a Jeff por tres semanas, Jeff comenzó a darse cuenta de todo, Clockwork no mentía sobre el chico, pero ella le había dicho a Alice lo que le dijo aquél día.

Pero esa noche fue la última vez que Alice vería vivo a Nicolas.

**O**

-Maldición, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan buena en Halo? Me rindo, no puedo ganarte, además tengo sueño, me voy a dormir ahora, ''Sweet dreams'' hermanita- dijo el chico subiendo hacia su cuarto.

-Tendré que entrenarte en Halo hermano, ¡Y YA PARALE CON MARILYN MANSON POR DIOS!- contestó la chica.

-Claro, ¡Y JEFF THE KILLER NO EXISTE!- grito desde el segundo piso.

**Nicolas POV**

Maldición como una chica de secundaria puede ganarme en Halo, pero no me supera en Pokémon, es extraño, jamás me había sentido tan cansado, que me sucede, yo jamás me duermo temprano, me recosté en mi cama y mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

Me despierto, miro mi reloj, 3:00 am, ¿A qué hora me dormí?, mi cabeza se hacía muchas preguntas mientras la briza del ambiente me rodeaba, un momento… ¿Briza? ¿Cuándo abrí la ventana?, Me levanto a cerrar la ventana, pero lo que veo en su reflejo es un chico, un poco mayor que Alex, tenía sudadera blanca y pantalones negros, era él, Jeff the Killer, me di la vuelta para asegurar si el reflejo era él o simple prejuicio.

-*suspiro* Menos mal solo fue mi imaginación- me dije.

-Shh… Just go to sleep-Una voz dice detrás de mí para después sentir esa hoja fría de metal en mi estómago.

**FIN Nicolas POV**

**Jeff POV**

Lo había logrado, este bastardo me arrebató a Alice, yo hice todo por ella y él solo llega a desvanecer mis ideales, pero hoy se acabaría todo, saqué el cuchillo de su estómago y corte una parte específica en la garganta, las cuerdas vocales, ahora no podía gritar ni pedir ayuda, solo sentir dolor, clave el cuchillo varias veces en el corazón y el estómago hasta que dejó de respirar.

-Nic- una voz femenina dice en la puerta.

''_- tiene un hermano y una hermana y generalmente se queda solo con la hermana ya que su hermano estudia y sus padres trabajan-''_ las palabras de Clock estaban en mi cabeza, me oculto entre una sombra.

La manija gira.

-¡NIC DEJA de…- la chica corre hacia el cuerpo –Nic, Nic, ¡NIC!- mueve el cadáver sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede?- otro chico entra al cuarto.

Llamaron a una ambulancia, idiotas, ya es muy tarde ¿No se dan cuenta?, salí por la ventana sin que nadie me viera.

**FIN Jeff POV**

…

**Y buano hasta aquí el cap. Díganme si les gustó o no, saluditos a ****Alexia Mortenson**** que le gusta el rubius, es otaku igual que yo y ni se diga de Jeff xD y bueno quiero hacer mis capítulos más largos pero en un día solo puedo escribir 2000 palabras xD hací que me organizaré un poco y les avisaré cada cuando daré un nuevo cap.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	13. FlashBack 15

**Holaa como están, yo muy bien, por cierto me gustaría que algunas de ustedes me dijeran como me va :3 les dejo mi fb xD que es Alexa Doblas Gurdensen (Si lo sé en Facebook soy la hermana del rubius xD) y buaaano no digo mucho y las dejo con mi historia :3 y será un poco corta pero subo doble capítulo :3**

**PD: Alexia Mortenson ¿Cuál de todos el de Minecraft o Chatroulett? Y si los se *¬* Ese rubius en tan rubius xD ok no.**

…

**Odio o amor**

**Flashback 1.5**

Idiotas, ¿No se dan cuenta que ya es tarde?

Jeff ahora tenía más grande esa sonrisa psicópata tallada en su rostro, a veces gustaba del sufrimiento de la hermana menor de Nicolas, esa chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro que llegaba hasta la cintura, dejó de verla cuando su familia se fue del lugar, por otro lado Alice dejó de hablarle a Jeff, ni si quiera lo podía mirar, él ocultaba su dolor detrás de esa sonrisa que estaba tallada en su rostro, pero, seguramente te preguntaras ¿Se dio cuenta que mató al hermano de Alex?, NO, ella cambió totalmente desde que eso sucedió, desde que Ginger llego a su vida.

**Alex POV**

Desde que Nicolas murió, todo cambió, ni si quiera mis youtubers favoritos me hacían reír, él dijo que nunca me dejaría sola, lo hizo, ME DEJÓ, esa chica me tiene en la mira, hace poco tomo unas tijeras y cortó mi cabello desde los hombros, ¿Y qué dijo la maestra? ''Ten cuidado GInger, puedes lastimarte'' tal vez tenga 14 años, pero eh vivido más que la mayoría, mi vida debería terminar YA.

-Ho-hola- Una voz me distrae.

-¿Hum? A… hola-dije con mi típico frío tono.

-N-no soy muy buena hablando, pero creo que tú eres la nueva, ¿Alex?- asentí con la cabeza.

-S-s-soy Hannah, es un gusto conocerte- dijo estirando la mano hacía mí, yo por amabilidad estreché su mano, realmente no me importaba mucho, pero sin pensarlo se convirtió en una de mis mejoras amigas después de algún tiempo.

**O**

Pasaron días desde que conocí a Hannah es una chica agradable, excepto por la parte de que le gusta el reggaetón, pero me encargaré de ayudar a que se olvide de ese género de música, eh conocido también a Ari, ambas son divertidas, buscando en youtube me encontré con un video que me hizo sonreír y sentirme viva de nuevo, desde ese momento desde que ElrubiusOMG subió el segundo video de GTA San Andreas soy su fan, podría considerarme su mayor fan, moriría por él desde el momento en que salvó mi vida.

-Alex, entendiste la explicación de química- Hannah preguntó mientras las dos chicas me miraban esperando una respuesta.

-No, pero… supongo que viene en el libro ¿No?-

Ambas mostraron el libro con la explicación, la hoja contenía miles de fórmulas a mi parecer.

-Mañana es examen de química, necesitamos saberlo rápido- dijo Ari finalizando con un suspiro de cansancio.

Desde aquí mi historia, nos graduamos y Ari conoció a Lindsay y a Dafne... lo demás tu lo sabes.

**...**

**Si, si ya sé esta muy corto el cap. pero es un flashback xD pero bueno ahora si seguire con los capitulos normales :3 **

**No me despido por que en unas horas estará el siguiente cap. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Holiwii aqui yo de nuevo, y otra vez estoy en algun lugas que no es mi lap :( de hecho es la de mi mamá pero dios mio ya me acostumbré a windows 8 y ponen windows 7 _ pero bueno, lamento no haber subido nada ayer pero es que estaba escribiendo cuando ratón salvaje aparece . fue horrible fue horrible (estilo Eugenio Derbez) xD pero ya las dejo con mi historia :3 **

**PLS DEJEN REVIEWS**

* * *

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 12: Piensa en el plan.**

**Alex POV**

Abró los ojos un dolor de cabeza que casi no me dejaba pensar, era como si me hubieran golpeado con una roca, toco mi cabeza, ¿Sangre? todo a mi alrededor en negro con algunas lineas rojas y delgadas, como si viera una tele con estática en rojo y negro.

-Comenzaba a preguntarme ¿Cuándo despertarías?- Una voz femenina se hace presente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hago en este lugar?- pregunté desconcertada.

La chica salió de entre las sombras, era Alice, recuerdo haber jugado varias veces a ese juego, pero siempre creí que eso sería, un videojuego, pero yo ya sabía que era real, desde que Clockwork la mencionó me di cuenta de ello.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es Alice Liddell, dime, ¿Cómo es que eres real?- pregunté en un tono burlón.

-Vaya, parece ser que Scolinex tenía razón, tu sabes quienes somos-

-Si, por lo tanto se como vencerlos- dije intentando que me creyera.

-Wow para amiga, a mi no me ladre- hija de puta ¿Qué insinúa? -Hay algo que debes saber antes de odiarme a mi primero-

-Ja y ¿Qué debería saber?-

-¿Recuerdas a Nicolas?-

-¿Qué? ¿C-como sabes de él?-

-Verás, su muerte tiene mucho que ver con migo y con Jeff, de hecho quie acabó con su vida fue él, gracias a mi nació su deseo de matarlo-

-¿Qué? ¡ESTAS LOCA!-

-¿No me crees? ¿Sabías que Jeff estaba enamorado de mi? ¿Sabías que yo te observaba a ti y a tu hermano? ¿Sabías que yo estaba enamorada de Nicolas? Jeff respondió mal a esto que mató a Nicolas-

''Jeff, parece que ya superaste a Alice'' las palabras de Clock estaban en mi cabeza.

-No, no te creo él no lo mató-

-Parece que si lo crees, tus ojos lo dicen todo, además ¿De qué serviría mentir?-

-Que me pondrías en su contra-

-hmm... es cierto, en fin, es cosa tulla creer o no, yo no quiero que el jefe me quite mi alma así que adios- se dio la vuelta y salió entre esas paredes.

Tomé mi celular pero no tenía señal, no podía llamar a nadie, me senté recargada en una pared mirando una foto del rubius **(RUIUUUUUH!) **

**O**

**Jeff POV**

¡Maldición!, no sé que hacer, Slender es el único que puede compararse a él, ni si quiera yo, me senté debajo de un árbol mientras veía esa niebla cubrir todo el bosque.

-No pensé que aún tuvieras sentimientos, Jeff-

-No pensé que siguieras vivo, Liu-

-Parece ser que mi hermanito no me ha olvidado-

No resistí las ganas de reír al escuchar eso, además tenía que verme como la persona psicópata que soy.

-Si, tienes razón, jamás olvidaré el olor de tu sangre, tu cuerpo en agonía mientras tus ojos me decían que me temías-

Pude notar que tenía la intención de atacarme al salir de los árboles, saqué mi cuchillo, me levanté, y esquivé fácilmente el golpe, el hacha que tenía en la mano pudo partir gran parte del árbol que estaba a la altura de mi cabeza.

-Fallaste- me burlé mientras me veía con odio.

Mi cuchillo en mi mano derecha, quería hacer esto muy divertido, esta vez lo mataría de verdad, arrancó el hacha del árbol e intentó golpearme de nuevo, fue fácil librarme de eso, me agache y me avancé hacia él, enterré mi cuchillo en su hombro, me dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que me alejara de él, sacó el cuchillo de su hombro y lo tiro en el piso.

-Jamás debiste mostrar tu alegría ante mi, hermanito, nadie merece ser feliz en este mundo- dijo mientras sacaba un hacha mas pequeña del otra hacha, las dos hachas preparadas para un combate.

-Liu, Liu, tranquilo, recuerda que debemos hacer esto como se nos pide- la voz de esa idiota de nuevo.

-Jane, ambos sabemos que nadie resistirá matarlo cada vez que se lo encuentre-

Solté un suspiro antes de hablar -Se estaba poniendo interesante ingrata ¿Por qué tenías que interrumpir?-

-La tengo en mis manos, puedo matarla cada vez que se me dé la gana-

Maldición, tenía razón, no pude evitar el sentirme furioso.

-Que lindo, a mi hermano menor le gusta la hermana de alguien a quien mató, ¿Sabías que vino por su cuenta?-

Me sorprendí ante esas palabras.

-¿A... qué te refieres con eso?-

Mostró una sonrisa que no mostraba nada, no expresaba nada, solo una sonrisa.

-Lo sabrás después- lazó el hacha pequeña dejando que entrara en el hacha grande y esta se cerrara por si sola, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la niebla junto con Jane.

-Tsk. idiotas- susurré hacia mi, tomé mi cuchillo y me fui.

**Fin Jeff POV**

**O**

**Alex POV**

Aburrido, ¿Por que no simplemente terminan con mi vida?, detesto estar encerrada en un lugar que no es mi cuarto, puedo oir algunas voces, un grupo de voces que hablan al mismo tiempo y algunas mas normales, ese grupo de voces me da escalofríos pero... ¿Acaso es Zalgo? ¿Qué no... si aparece es por que es el fin? Bah, no me importa, si existen todos los creepymonsters que eh visto no me sorprende que Zalgo exista, pero...¿Alice decía la verdad? Enrealidad ¿Jeff mató a Nicolas?

-El muy idiota quería pelear con migo, pobre hermano, se volvió mas idiota de lo que era- esa voz me izo poner mas atención en la conversación.

-No deberías ser tan impulsivo, así te pareces más a él- esas voces hablan.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tienes derecho a compararme con él-

Las voces rieron, esa risa es demaciado diabólica para ser real.

-¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme? Yo soy el final de todo, soy todo y a la vez no soy nada, soy todo el poder, no tienes el derecho de dirigirte así hacia mí, Liu-

-Tsk, no me interesa, solo quiero matarlo, además esas personas te han puesto nombre, y sí eres algo, una estúpida historia de terror conocida como zalgo, es por eso que la chica sabe mucho de nosotros-

Parece que Liu se va, no puedo creer que estoy cerca de Zalgo, esto no me esta gustando, recogí mis piernas entre mis brazos, esto que siento es ¿Miedo?

-No tienes por que temerme, no ahora- las voces hablan, demaciado cerca.

Levanté mi cabeza para estar frente a frente con una figura de unos 4 metros, mucho mas grande que slender, una figura completamente negra y con algunas lineas rojas, en realidad no se podía distinguir como una figura humanoide, éste era Zalgo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?-

-No tendría caso explicartelo, en poco tiempo tu alma será mia, disfruta el poco tiempo que te queda-

Se dio la vuelta.

-¡ESPERA!-

Se detuvo.

-T-tu eres Zalgo, creo que hay algo que debo preguntar-

-¿Hum? Y ¿Qué es?-

-Jeff... ¿En verdad mató a Nicolas?-

Se dio la vielta y tomó forma de un pequeño niño sin ojos.

-Así que en verdad eres la hermana de Nicolas, si, tenlo por seguro, él aún no era un asesino experto, pero él lo izo-

Me sorprendí al oír esas palabras, y creer que lo último que oí de Nocolas fue "Jeff the killer no existe".

Zalgo desapareció entre las oscuras paredes, ahora solo quería que mi vida terminara, pero algo me izo arrepentirme de ello, aun tenia cinco personas a mi lado, no puedo morir ahora, aún tengo posibilidad en la vida, aún tenía sueños que cumplir, tenía que vengar a Nicolas y a toda mi familia, no me daré por vencida, Jeff te mataré.

**Fin Alex POV**

**O**

**Slenderman POV**

Jeff era un idiota, todas mis advertencias pero no hizo caso, pero... no es correcto, yo... lo cambié y ahora que había encontrado a alguien vino a buscarme e hizo lo que nunca esperaba de él, necesitaba mi ayuda y yo solo dije "No" ante todo.

-Slendy es raro que Jeff no esté ¿No crees?-

-Jack, pensé que nunca volverías a dirigirme la palabra-

-No, quizas solo lo hisiste por alguna buena razón, además eh encontrado otra razón para no odiarte-

-¿Hmm? ¿Cuál es esa razón?-

-Alex-

-¿Qué?-

-Sip, así como oíste-

-Entonces, debes saber algo y necesito, no necesitamos tu ayuda-

Quedó en silencio esperando a que hablara.

-Se llevaron a Alex, Jeff no se donde está pero vino a...-

-Y ¿Eso que le importa a Jack?- me vi interrumpido por alguien.

-¡IDIOTA TU ERAS QUIEN DEBIA DEFENDERLA!-

-¡SI, PERO A VER ENFRENTATE A ÉL!-

-A él... Jeff quieres decir que...-

-Si-

-Bien, iremos por ella, pero necesitaremos de Ben y Nina-

-A si que si iras Slendy-

-Si-

La sonrisa de Jeff se hizo su sonrisa mas grande.

-Bien, yo iré por Ben- dijo Jack dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Y yo iré por Nina- dijo Jeff siguiendo a Jack.

Bien, creo que debo prepararme para lo que ocurrirá pronto, debo pensar en un plan.

**Fin Slenderman POV**

**O**

**Jack POV**

Caminaba por los pasillos, Jeff caminaba atrás de mí, en la puerta de entrada su pregunta me detuvo.

-¿Por que te interesa ayudar a Alex?-

-Por que estoy interesado en ella-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Mejor busquemos a los chicos-

Entramos a la casa, Jeff se dirigió al segundo piso y yo solo fui a nuestro ''Cuarto de juego'' que en realidad solo era la sala, como siempre estaba ahí, jugando algún videojuego o viendo videos.

-Slender dijo que nos ayudaras- dije mientras me recargaba en la pared, a veces soy tan genial.

-No me importa, además necesito desquitarme con algo *Vas en primer lugar*- dijo mientras la voz del hombre de halo decía que esta vez jugaba enserio.

-Bien, pues tienes qué, no es pregunta es una orden, además tenemos que ir por Alex-

Apagó el xbox y se levantó lentamente mientras se estiraba, volteó a verme y se paró enfrente de mí.

-¡Si señor!- dijo mientras se ponía su mano derecha en forma de puño en el pecho y su brazo izquierdo detrás de él.

-¿Shingeki no kyojin?- pregunté señalándolo.

-Sip-

**Fin Jack POV**

**O**

**Jeff POV**

¿Interesado en ella? ¿Qué mierda significa eso?, el cuarto de Nina estaba abierto, entré y... aún no puedo creer lo que Nina veía.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡NINA DEJA DE VER YAOI!-

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó mientras caía de la silla, si esto fuera anime podría a ver visto a Nina con chorros de sangre salir de su naríz -¡J-JEFF AL MENOS PUDISTE HABER TOCADO!-

-¡LA PUERTA ESTABA ABIERTA, NINA NO PUEDO CREERLO Y MENOS DE TI!-

-Ok, ok pero ya baja la voz ¿Quieres?-

-Se escucho todo Nina es en vano que... ¡JEFF!- la chica de cubre bocas corrió a abrazarme, Mierda.

-¡NO SUELTAME, WAAA CADA VEZ QUE ESTAS TU PIERDO ESPACIO VITAL KUCHISAKE DÉJAME!- grité intentando quitármela.

-¡Ajá Karma!- gritó Nin mientras me señalaba.

-Maldición, la gente necesita aire ¡SUÉLTAME YA!- grité.

Ella me soltó y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, me dirigí hacia Nina tiré la silla con ella aún arriba haciendo que cayera y la lleve arrastrando con una mano.

-Jeff suéltame, no quiero ser violada- dijo burlándose.

-Hay aja ya quisieras-

Pude oír que se quejaba mientras bajamos las escaleras, llegamos con slender y la solté, se quedó en el piso diciendo algunas maldiciones hasta que llegó Jack, se levantó rápido y se sacudió.

-Muy bien, y ¿Ahora?- preguntó Ben.

-Jeff, ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?- preguntó slender.

-Si, la plana horrenda y Liu vinieron hace poco y en un árbol estaba esta carta-

Entregué la carta con una dirección, esa dirección era de los túneles subterráneos que teníamos en el antiguo pueblo para que pudieramos escapar en caso de emergencia, uno de ellos estaba marcado a un desierto cercano.

-Muy bien, iremos, ya eh preparado el plan-

* * *

**Lool hasta aquí el cap. dejen sus reviews pls, y encerio encerio encerio perdón por nohaber pubicado nada :( maldita rata**

**Y sin nada mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Holii aquí y de nuevo AlexaCreepy, y loool ok no etto am no, no se que decir mejor solo las dejo con la historia xD**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 13: El plan.**

**Alex POV**

Como detesto estar encerrada aquí, pero aún y así no dejare que me maten, tendré que matar a Jeff ¿Me atreveré? Maldición Woods, eres más problemático de lo que esperaba, si voy a morir solo quiero ver a mis amigas por última vez.

-Así que eras tú la chica que estaba con mi hermano- una voz conocida y desconocida a la vez se hizo presente.

-Sip esa soy, ¿Qué pasa tienes algún problema?- mostré una sonrisa para retarlo, cosa que logré.

-Idiota, jamás debiste…-

-¿Mostrar mi felicidad ante ti? ¿Por qué?, ¿Porque Susan murió?- reí como lo hice con mi maestra.

Se abalanzó hacia mí, era muy lento así que fue fácil esquivarlo.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué estas retándolo?, es muy fácil, si todos los demás podían salir al hacer contacto con las paredes podría hacer que eso pasara retando a quien viniera y por suerte vino mi segunda creepypasta favorita, por obvias razones me sabía de memoria su historia y sabía como retarlo, sus golpes con esa pequeña navaja continuaba, lentos y fuertes, yo como siempre solo esquivaba llevándolo hasta las paredes.

-¡BASTA LIU! ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA TE ESTÁ USANDO!- las voces de Zalgo arruinaron mi plan.

Liu solo se detuvo.

-¿Qué no lo ves? Si tocabas las paredes ella podría escapar- mi risa de nuevo se hizo presente.

-Vaya Liu, podría jurar que Jeff es más rápido, creí que por ser su hermano tendrían la misma habilidad, pero en lo único que se parecen es en el nivel de estupidez-

Me miró con una mirada asesina y salió de ahí.

**O**

Pasaron horas, hasta qué escuche una voz conocida, esa voz grabe.

-Buenas noches viejo amigo, ya estamos aquí como pediste-

-Bien, entonces que comience el juego- **(hay si bien saw ¿No Zalgo? xD)**

-¡Al fin! Me muero de ganas por matarla- la voz de Liu seguida de una risa burlona de Jane.

Las paredes comienzan a caer, algo negro con líneas rojas me agarró y me elevó, demasiado alto.

-Tsk ¿Hasta cuándo me dejaras tranquila Zalgo?-

-Eres valiente chica y también desesperante- las voces me respondieron.

Lo siguiente fue algo extraño, no me lo explico pero me salvó de nuevo ese chico Noruego.

Mi celular tenía señal de nuevo haciendo que su típico sonido llegara a mis oídos tres veces, tres notificaciones a youtube y de un mismo canal, todos me miraron al tomar mi celular, a excepción de Slender, claro.

Suspiré antes de hablar –Zalgo… nadie hace que me pierda un video del rubius-

Di un giro que hizo que Zalgo me soltara, caí dando un especie de giro, recuerdo que cuando Nicolas seguía vivo papá nos mandó a unas clases de Parkour, aún sabía escalar y caer, no voy a mentir, era buena para en tae kwon do, parkour y gimnasia, pero para los demás no era muy buena.

-¿Pero qué?- las voces hablaron, Liu intentó atacarme, pero Nina me ayudó con eso.

Scolinex aprovecho que Nina estaba vulnerable, yo lo impedí, lo tomé de brazo y solté una patada en el estómago y cayó hacia atrás, sin darme cuenta Jane estaba sobre mí, Jack le dio una patada en la cara, pude ver a Slender peleando con Zalgo, Ben y Jeff atacaban a otras dos criaturas, splendorman y Alice, Jeff se evitaba el problema de Alice, él en rápidos movimientos confundía a splendorman, Ben atacaba a Alice con un especie de líquido negro que controlaba con sus manos, Slender se veía mal, corí hacía él.

-No podrás con el solo- le dije ofreciendo mi ayuda.

Me miró con indiferencia, después de unos segundos me entregó un cuchillo muy bien afilado.

-Ataca a las líneas rojas- asentí con la cabeza.

Me aferré al cuchillo, mostré una pequeña sonrisa, el atacó, Slender y yo lo esquivamos, era demasiado rápido, Slender atacaba por adelante, yo espalé una pared y ataque desde arriba, en el largo salto que di pude ver a todos sorprendidos, era de sorprenderse ¿Quién diría que esa chica podía hacer todo eso?, entre cortes y golpes hacia Zalgo, pude ves un extraño liquido Azul salir de una parte donde Slender atacó, si ponías más atención se podía ver una esfera roja, de ahí salían esas líneas rojas.

-Slender, mira al centro- dije, el volteo hacía el centro de Zalgo, vió la esfera y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos corrimos a atacar, en especial esa esfera roja, Zalgo me sujeto y apunto de enterrarme uno de esos tentáculos malformados, un grito de voces múltiples se escuchó y el tentáculo se evaporó dejándome ver a Slender, había dado en el blanco con uno de sus tentáculos, Zalgo me soltó, Splendorman corrió hacia Slender, Slender forcejeando con su ''Hermano'' estaba a punto de ser vencido, Jeff y yo atacamos, salté y escalé por sus tentáculos, intentó golpearme varias veces, pero el verdadero ataque era de Jeff, Splendorman se dio cuenta, antes de que Jeff atacara, sacó el tentáculo de Slender de Zalgo, él tomó la forma del niño y con cada largo tentáculo se llevó a Liu, Jane, Alice y a Zalgo para desaparecer en la niebla que se creaba con cada paso.

-Gracias, creo que te debo una Alex- dijo Slender.

-Y… ¿Por qué?-

-Si no hubieras visto la esfera, estaríamos muertos-

-Causas demasiados problemas- me dijo Jeff.

Lo miré con todo el odio que pude.

-Hey, ¿Por qué esa mirada?-

-Cállate, no estás en derecho de dirigirme la palabra- dije desviando la mirada.

-¿Ha? Y ¿Ahora qué hice?-

Me enfurecí al oír esas palabras, voltee a verlo y con mi mirada más fría hablé.

-Nicolas, Nicolas Gurdensen ¿Recuerdas?, un chico de 15 años que mataste, apuñalaste varías veces y cortaste cuerdas vocales, ¿O es que acaso tu pequeño intelecto no es capaz de recordar años atrás?-

-Ni-nicolas, s-sí, pero ¿Tú que tienes que ver con eso?-

-Jeff será mejor que te calles- dijo Ben.

-¿Qué? No entiendo…-

Jack tapó la boca de Jeff.

-Idiota, ¿Por qué no moriste cuando te quemaste? Así nunca te hubiera conocido-

Jeff parece que se sorprendió al oír mis palabras, me di la vuelta e inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

-Alex, no creo que debas decir eso, quizás él haya matado a tu hermano, pero es por él que estamos aquí- Slender intentó hacerme razonar.

-Y ¿Por qué no me dejó morir?-

-Yo no sabía que tú eras…-

-Ya no importa, hace dos años que arruinaste mi vida- voltee a verlo –Mátame como lo hiciste con él, apuñala cuantas veces quieras, de todos modos ya estoy muerta por dentro, así como tú lo estas para mí-

Esto pareció sorprenderlo, solo me di la vuelta y eché a correr, pude escuchar a Slender decirle a Jack que me siguiera, pero pude escaparme de Jack, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, supongo que me perdió entre la multitud.

-¿Alex?- la voz de Ari.

Lindsay suspiró antes de hablar –Que bueno que estas bien-

Voltee a verlos, estaban las cuatro, Alain y con Julio.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Bueno, estaban preocupados por ti que me llamaron y estábamos pensando en cómo encontrarte - dijo Julio.

-Aquí estas, oye corres muy rápido- la voz de un chico vestido de negro con cabello castaño, largo y lacio, piel blanca y ojos negros.

-¿Jack?- asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntaron Hannah y Ari.

-¿él?, el bueno él es Eyeless Jack-

-Espera, ¿Ellos son los que ya lo sabían?-

-Si-

-Alex, ¿Por qué estas llorando?- preguntó Dafne.

Sequé mis lágrimas y sonreí.

-Por una estupidez-

Julio se acercó a mi algo furioso.

-Dime si ''él'' te hizo algo, porque si lo hizo, te juro que…-

-¿Quién?- pregunté.

-él, como se llamaba ¿Jeffrey?-

-Es verdad Alex, si te hizo algo, no me importa quién sea, le partiré toda su mamasita- dijo Ari tronándose los dedos.

-Lo siento, no se de quien me hablan-

-Que cruel, ¿Lo decías en serio?- dijo Jack sorprendido.

-Si- dije desviando la mirada y cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Decir qué?- preguntó Alain.

-No creo debas ser así de cruel- la voz grabe de Slender dijo.

Mo sorprendí de oírlo cerca, inevitable mente voltee hacia arriba en un intento de encontrarme con su cabeza sin rostro pero en vez de eso fue algo inesperado.

-Aquí abajo- salió un chico de unos 20 años de cabello negro, una playera de Black Sabbath y pantalones negros entubados.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije señalando.

-si nadie espera que sea así- dijo Jack –Además, no sé por lo que has pasado pero tendrás que darme tus riñones después de esto- bromeo mientras me daba una pequeña caja azul – Ábrela-

Abrí la caja, tenía cuatro boletos, todos indicaban España, no pude sentirme emocionada de quien decía que eran los boletos.

-¿Presentación youtuber? ¿España? ¡Rubius! ¿Pero qué es esto Jack?- pregunté en tono bipolar.

-Ben me ayudó a conseguirlos, él y yo te llevaremos a verlo y puedes llevar a alguien- dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que mis amigos oyeran.

-¡Gracias!- lo abracé emocionada, me separé de él -¿Pero cómo iremos hasta España? Es mañana esto-

-Pronto sabrás como- sonrió –Lo hemos hecho para que olvides todos tus problemas, según Ben eso pasa cada vez que ves sus videos-

Slender sonrió, pude ver a mis amigos libres de preocupación, creo que de nuevo tengo una familia.

**O**

Slender se fue después de lo del boleto, fue difícil convencerlos que era Eyeless Jack, y solo lo logré cuando salimos del centro, caminábamos hacia el bosque, Hannah era la única que seguía casi por nuestro camino, le pregunté que si quería ir a ver al rubius con nosotros, ella asintió con emoción, ella se fue por el camino de siempre y nosotros hacia el bosque.

-Aun creo que fuiste muy cruel con Jeff-

-Él lo fue con mi hermano-

-Alex, en ese tiempo no se conocían-

-Pero, si él los mató por que vino con migo y…- me quedé cayada.

-No sé lo que haya hecho, sé que es un idiota, pero… antes eras muy diferente, porque cambiaste tanto, cuando tenías 14 tenías diferente tu cabello-

-Una chica fue la que lo cambió todo, cortó mi cabello y le chorreo un especie de líquido que hizo que mi cabello no pudiera crecer se quedara negro, y si volvía a crecer, las raíces estarían maltratadas, crecería de formas irregulares y de color negro, ella ha hecho demasiadas cosas que incluso intenté suicidarme, me cortaba intentando no sufrir más, pero siempre tenía preocupada a mi familia, un día encontré a Hannah, ella me ayudó a salir adelante, de ahí conocí a Ari y a todos los demás, pero lo que hizo que mi vida fuera más feliz es el chico al que me vas a llevar a ver-

-Y ¿Cómo te salvó él?-

-Un día, intenté suicidarme, amarré una cuerda al techo, pero antes quería ver si encontraba una razón para vivir, y encontré un video en línea, me hizo reír, y me di cuenta que aún tenía un objetivo en esta vida- le dije mostrando una sonrisa melancólica.

-Alex… dime una cosa ¿Te gusta Jeff?- su pregunta me sorprendió, quedé callada unos segundos que parecían ser eternos.

-Algo-

Entramos a la cueva y en el largo pasillo para llegar a la entrada.

-Bien, él antes era mi mejor amigo, pero viéndolo desde ahora será mi enemigo-

-¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Alex, me gustas, y lograré que sientas lo mismo por mí, por lo tanto tengo que ver a Jeff como mi enemigo- dijo abriéndome la puerta de entrada.

Me sorprendí al oír eso, entre a la casa y voltee a ver a Jack sorprendida.

-Adiós- subió por las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- me dije a mi misma.

**O**

Mi cabeza recostada sobre la almohada, no podía razonar bien todo lo que sucedió, primero Zalgo, después Nicolas, después sentirme mal por lo que le dije a Jeff, los boletos y para empeorarlo todo ¡LO QUE DIJO JACK!, no lo entendía, ¿Por qué yo? La chica friky de la escuela, el blanco de Ginger, YO, pero eso evitaba el hecho de sentirme mal por lo que dije, me odiaba a mí misma por eso, tomé un lápiz y hojas blancas, e hice lo qué siempre hacía con las personas que odiaba, dibujarlas muertas, trazaba líneas delgadas y pequeños garabatos formando el boceto de un cuerpo cayendo, remarcando todo con las gruesas líneas comencé por el cabello, delgadas y largas líneas negras, formando un cabello degrafilado por debajo de los hombros de la persona y un flequillo que el aire movía en mi dibujo, dibujé los ojos, dos ojos cafés y sin brillo, como si le hubieran quitado el alma, dibuje la nariz y la boca, dibujé la ropa de la chica, ropa negra, su mano se estiraba hacía ti esperando una salvación que nunca encontrará, el fondo era negro, como si callera sin esperar un final, puesto que ese final nunca llegaría, faltaba algo, y sabía exactamente que, dibujé un hoyo en donde se suponía que esta el corazón, simulando que no tenía, el dibujo de mi caída, lo que expresaba mi vida aquí estaba, yo cayendo en ese largo vacío, esperando que alguien me rescatara, pero ese sueño pocas veces llegaba, haciendo solo más lento el final.

-Jamás entenderé el arte- la voz de Nina me distrae.

Sonreí melancólicamente –Lo sé, solo lo entenderías si lo vives-

-Oye, creo que a Jeff le dolió mucho lo que dijiste-

-Lo sé, es por eso que hago este dibujo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver el dibujo?-

Expliqué lo que era, ella me miró sorprendida al igual que a mi dibujo, le mostré los demás dibujos que hice, pero quité el que dibuje la noche en que Jeff se me declaró.

-Sabes que soy curiosa, por favor quiero ver el que tienes atrás-

-No, no es interesante, además eres la primera que ve todos los que están ahí-

-Vamos, sé que era de Jeff, vamos déjame ver-

-N-No-

-ok, tú lo pediste, muéstramelo o si no- tomó mi carpeta de dibujos –le mostraré a Clockwork esto-

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, no tenía opción, mostré el dibujo.

-Wow, ¡ONNA! ¡ALGUIENTE QUIERE QUITAR A TU NO NOVIO!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-A si, ¿Quién?- dijo la mujer dándome un poco de escalofríos.

-Nunca confíes en Nina the Killer y menos con lo que te dijo Jack- se cruzó de brazos y mostró el dibujo.

-Hay que bonito- dijo la mujer con sarcasmo mientras rompía en mil pedazos el dibujo, ambas tomaron mi carpeta y mi libreta de letras, arrojaron tinta china roja que tenía sobre ellos, Nina tomó un encendedor y quemó las partes que la tinta no alcanzó, poco a poco el fuego se extendió por todos los papeles, solo dejándome oír las rizas de las chicas, no podía hacer nada solo ver como toda mi vida, mis dibujos, mi arte se quemaba, las letras de mis canciones, mis rimas y mis inspiraciones, TODO se quemaba en ese momento, las llamas se apagaron hasta que solo las cenizas quedaron.

…

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal fue uno de los que más me han gustado :3 pero buano, yo no digo más porque no soy de decir mucho.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Holiwii yo aquí de nuevo y vengo muy ñajbalijbnad por tres cosas, sus comentarios xD 3 en un día xD nuevo record xD casi me da un paro cardiaco, la segunda me dejaron con la duda en otro fanfic waaaa! Y la tercera la escritora de ese fanfic dice que se quiere suicidar nunununu :c pero buano yo las dejo con mi histora.**

**PD: saluditos a mafia chan y a ****El Angel de la Eternidad****.**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 14: Rubén, el nombre de mi sonrisa.**

Las hojas, mi libreta, dibujos y letras que hice durante toda mi vida, desde los 10 años hasta ahora se estaban alejando de mi tan rápido como lo hizo Nicolas, no puede evitar sentirme furiosa al ver mis dibujos quemarse y mi dibujo favorito destrozado, corrí hacia Nina y la tumbé, ese sentimiento me recorría de nuevo, y pude notar que a Nina le ocurría lo mismo, soltaba puñetazos en su cara, esa mujer solo salió del cuarto apresurada, Nina me apartó de ella y saco una pequeña navaja de su sudadera, podía esquivar sur golpes o incluso bloquearlos, Nina era rápida pero débil y torpe, , solté una patada de lado en la boca del estómago, Nina se quedó ahí por unos segundos, en un parpadeo estaba atrás de mí.

-Go to Sleep, princess-

Pude detener su mano que tenía la navaja, me pateó hacia mí ''escenario'' Nina corrió hacia mí, ella tenía una navaja y no dudaría en usarla con migo, yo no tenía nada, miré a mi alrededor, mi guitarra, lo siento pequeña, pensé mientes golpeaba a Nina con ella, ella quedó inconsciente del golpe, yo intentando regular mi respiración sin darme cuenta de que todos vieron esa ultuma escena, TODOS.

-N- Nina- Sally se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- dijo Slender.

-Nos atacó de la nada ¡ESTA LOCA!- dijo esa mujer conocida como Kuchisake onna mientras abrazaba del brazo a Jeff.

-Al menos ten el valor de decir la verdad-

-¿A si quieres que diga la verdad? ¿Frente a todos? Pero si ocultabas ese dibujo-

-A la mierda ese dibujo, me hiciste un favor, iba a destrozarlo después de que Nina se fuera-

-Suéltame no me gustan los abrazos- dijo Jeff desviando la mirada, ella solo apretó más su brazo.

-Vamos entonces habla- le dije, ella solo se quedó callada.

-Chicas solo ustedes saben que paso, denme una buena razón para no poner castigo de jefe- dijo slenderman.

-Y ¿Qué tan malo es el castigo?- pregunto onna.

-Sin tijeras y sin ir a ver al noruego- respondió Slender.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! Ahí está la razón, quemaron todos mis dibujos y mi libreta de… bueno es como un diario, ella rompió uno de mis dibujos preferidos, estos dibujos los eh hecho desde hace 6 años, ¿No crees que con eso es suficiente para enfurecer y hacer lo que hice?- dije desanimada, sentía que no iba a ser razones suficientes para que no me pusiera un castigo.

-De acuerdo, puedo ver las cenizas, te creeré, solo porque sé que tú siempre expresas verdades, por lo tanto, Kuchisake entrégame las tijeras- dijo mientras levantaba a Nina con un tentáculo.

Kuchisake soltó a Jeff, él solo retrocedió

Ella entrgó las grandes tijeras de mala gana y se fue con furia hacia su cuarto, todos se iban, al último Jeff.

-Jeff espera- dije haciendo que sus pasos se detuvieran –Lo siento, enserio lo siento, lo que dije fueron solo estupideces, me sentía traicionada de que tú… hayas matado a mi hermano, yo solo… lo siento- dije bajando la mirada, no me atrevía a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- estaba frente a mí, me sorprende lo rápido que puede ser.

-Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado- dije de nuevo desviando la mirada.

-De acuerdo-

Lo pasé a mi cuarto, aún estaban las manchas de sangre y los papeles quemados.

-Así que destruyeron algo importante para ti, ¿Puedo saber de qué era el dibujo del que hablaban?-

Respiré hondo, sentí mis mejillas calientes, me mire discretamente en un espejo, mis mejillas estaban en un rosa pálido.

-Sí, ese dibujo no lo quemaron- señalé los papeles rotos, él se hincó a recogerlos, me situé a un lado de él – Este era mi dibujo preferido- comencé a armarlo, ya armado, no quedó tan bien como antes pero aun así se podía distinguir perfectamente, él se sorprendió al verlo, yo solo sonreí y sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

-Alex… sé que no puedo venir aquí y pedirte perdón, no puedo venir y decirte ''perdóname 'de todo corazón'', no puedo arrepentirme por matar a alguien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, por lo que dijiste- desvió la mirada.

-No, sé que no puedes arrepentirte, vamos eres Jeff the Killer, yo no debí decir todo eso, además me diste una de las mejores noches en mi vida, una razón más para vivir y… una familia- dije sonriéndole, él solo me miró sorprendido.

-Jamás me habían dolido las palabras de alguien- dijo con un sonrojo que me pareció lindo, solo sonreí.

En un instante sentí sus labios junto a los míos, yo solo seguí con ese beso, me tomó por la cadera, sentía su calor, puse mis manos en sus hombros, nos separamos, pude verlo sonrojado, solo se volteó haciendo que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

-Lo siento lo hice sin pensar- dijo con su cabello cubriéndole la cara, yo solo reí.

-Creo que ahora todo está bien entre nosotros ¿Cierto?-

-Si-

-Pareces jitomate- le dije con una pequeña risa.

-O-oye, no te burles- reí un poco, me miró ya no tenía ese sonrojo –Con que el rubius ¿Huh?-

-Sí y gracias-

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-

-Por todo, por lo que ya te eh dicho y… por en mi ayuda cuando Zalgo me tenía- el solo sonrió, tiempo después se fue y me fui a dormir.

**O**

Las 9:30 am, habíamos ido por Hannah y estaba en la casa con migo, su reacción no fue muy valiente al ver a slenderman, pero al menos no fue como la mía, ella solo se sorprendió al verlo y pregunto ''¿Eres real?'' para después quedar paralizada al oír su voz.

-*risita* Según tu no le tendrías miedo a Slendy-

-Déjame, ¿No me digas que no hiciste algo parecido?-

-Bueno si, pero yo ya había dicho que si lo veía echaría a correr-

-Es cierto, bueno, no sabes lo que el futuro te está preparando-

Ahí estábamos las dos bromeando y haciendo un cartel con solo tres letras ''UST'', mientras oíamos Hell above de Pierce the veil, tocaron la puerta, Jack y Ben.

-Muy bien si quieres estar hasta adelante tenemos que irnos ya- dijo Jack.

-ambas nos levantamos y enrollamos el cartel, salimos de la casa, nos llevaron a un especie de sótano, cuando vimos la luz, Jack y Ben tenían una forma más normal ante la vista de cualquiera, Jack era igual que la última vez que lo vi transformado, Ben era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules, muy parecido a Len Kagamine, vestía una chamarra Negra, playera blanca, jeans, vans negros y unos lentes blancos como los del rubius.

-Llegamos justo a las 5:40pm en horarios de España, no había casi nadie así que estuvimos en la primera fila.

**O**

Miles de personas, 6:00pm un hombre sale anunciando que todo estaba comenzando, una canción muy conocida para mí suena resurrect the sun de Black Veil Brides, toda la gente gritando dos nombres, entre esos Ben, Hannah y yo.

-¡RUBIUS, MANGEL! ¡RUBIUS, MANGEL!...

Ambos salen, al ver salir al rubius Hannah y yo mostramos el cartel justo en donde está la barda, sus ojos pasaron nuestro cartel, en seguida colocó dos dedos frente a él e hiso esa sonrisa y movimiento de cabeza clásico de Ust mientras nos miraba, después de que Ben se sorprendiera de la acción y nosotras inevitablemente gritamos este dio una sonrisa mientras le pasaban el micrófono.

-¡Muy buenas criaturitas del señor!-

Mientras todos gritaron al oírlo hablar, pasaron los minutos mientras observábamos al noruego hacer estupideces junto con su amigo, los cuatro reíamos, todo era genial, poder estar frente a él, verlo en persona, verlo con tus propios ojos y no desde esa pantalla, todo era maravilloso.

**O**

Ben y Jack habían conseguido 4 de los 5 boletos especiales, en este momento me encontraba frente a él.

-¡Eres genial rubius! Podrías firmar mi Tablet- dijo Hannah mostrando la parte de atrás a rubius y Mangel, ambos la firmaron -¡GRACIAS!- gritó emocionada viendo la Tablet.

Ben le dio sus lentes –Eres genial, sigue haciendo videos- dijo Ben.

Seguía yo, no pude evitar verlo con asombro, le di un dibujo que había hecho de él, me quedé atónita al tenerlo frente a mí.

-Vamos amiga, no muerdo- dijo frente a mí.

-Yo… yo, te admiro desde el segundo video de GTA San Andreas, eres… eres mi ídolo y el estar frente a ti es un honor, ¿po-podrías firmar mi playera favorita?- dije mostrando mi playera de un collage de él, Mangel y una foto de Doge y abajo estaba el logo del rubius justo con el fondo que tiene en su canal de youtube.

-¡Ostia tia! Creo que tu si eres mi fan- dijo viendo la playera mientras a firmaba, al firmarla me la entregó y se la di a Mangel para que la firmara también, al firmarla no pude contener mi emoción, solo me abalancé hacia rubius y lo abracé, me separé de él y le dije con una sonrisa.

–Mi nombre es Alexandra, Alexandra Gurdensen-

-¿Así que te apellidas igual que yo?-

-¡SI! ¡Es por eso que amo mi nombre!

-Me caíste bien amiga- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa.

Él se dirigió a los dos últimos, Jack y otro chico, el chico hablo, pero no le di importancia, hasta que oí la voz de Jack.

-Bueno yo… no soy exactamente tu fan pero… admiro lo que has hecho por esta chica a mi lado, si te contara su historia no me creerías, pero te agradezco por lo que has hecho por ella- dijo Jack mientras me veía.

**O**

Habíamos regresado a casa, Slender me dijo que no me quedara sola por la noche, así que le pedí permiso para que Hannah se quedara, antes de irse Hannah pidió permiso, sus padres asintieron solo le dijeron que no saliéramos de noche puesto que ese asesino seguía rondando, pero ese asesino vivía en la misma casa que yo.

-Alex ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

-Claro-

-¿Te gusta Jeff?-

Maldición, ¿Acaso es muy obvio? ¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?

-No- dije con un sonrojo evidente.

-Vamos dime la verdad, lo hemos sospechado desde hace mucho-

-Si- respondí en voz baja, pero ella lo pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó sentándose a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué tanto? Bueno jamás me lo eh preguntado, pues… no sé, jamás me lo había preguntado, supongo que… mucho-

-Lo sabía- dijo con una risa burlona.

-¡¿Quién fue el primero en sospecharlo?!- sentía el calor en mi cara.

-Ari y yo-

-¿Acaso soy tan obvia?- pregunté escondiendo mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

-No, pero era de esperarse, siempre vas con él, era tu creepypasta favorita y eres fangirl-

Reí ante esos recuerdos que vinieron a mi cabeza, ella mostró una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasó a Praeclara?- dijo señalando la guitarra.

-Eeee… bueno digamos que golpee a Nina con ella-

-¿Eh? ¡Qué agresiva!-

-Bueno quemó mi carpeta de dibujos-

-¿Y? Esa no es razón para golpear a alguien con una guitarra-

-Pero destruyeron mi dibujo favorito y mi libreta de rimas-

-¿Dibujo favorito? ¿Cuál era?- preguntó invadiendo mi espacio.

-N-ninguno-

-Alex… dime, por favor-

-¿Qué? No ¿Por qué tendría que decirte?-

-Vamos por favor-

-No-

-Por favor, o les diré a todos quien te gusta-

-EradeJeff- lo dije tan rápido y con una voz baja.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya te dije- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Con que de Jeff ¿Eh?-

De nuevo el calor en mis mejillas.

-Dime Alex ¿Es tu novio? O el muy idiota no sabe quién eres-

-Fue genial conocer al rubius ¿No?-

-¡NO CAMBIES EL TEMA GURDENSEN!-

-Hannah- soltó una pequeña risa.

-Solo dime-

Tomé aire mientras la canción cambiaba a Falling Angels de Black Veil Brides.

-Bueno han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros- sentí de nuevo ese calor en mis mejillas.

-Comienzo a creer que ya ni eres virgen-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Yo con él?-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquila, pero cuéntame por faa-

-Es complicado, primero intentó matarme después… después… nos besamos, me entero que mató a mi hermano, deseo su muerte, me sentí mal por lo que le dije, hablamos y vuelve a pasar lo segundo, mi vida en un desastre-

-¿Eso quiere decir que es tu novio?-

-N-no, no me lo recuerdes-

-*suspiro* pobre Julio-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Puedo llamarte kagome? **(se prouncia Ahome ¬¬ xD) **no puedo evitar compararte-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Vamos ¿Hay algún koga?-

Inevitablemente Jack se me vino a la mente, POR DIOS MI VIDA ES COMO LA DE KAGOME.

-Bueno creo que s-si-

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién es?-

-J-jack-

-¿De verdad?-

-No lo entiendo, aun cuando existen chicas mil veces más lindas y mejores para esos dos ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque tú y yo sabemos que somos diferentes, somos como defecto de fábrica, a las demás les interesa Justin, crepúsculo, maquillarse y esas mierdas, a nosotras nos gustan los videojuegos y el rubius, las creepypastas y los libros, además, si le gustas a tres chicos es por que debes ser muy bonita- dijo mientras me sonreía.

-A ¿Tres?-

-Julio-

…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Y sin mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Holaa disculpen mi retraso… mental, ok no xD siempre quise poner eso lol, bueno es que tenía exámenes y ya terminaron y aquí estoy de nuevo :3 Konichiwa, y bueno las dejo con el cap que lo escribí tres días en la escuela xD estará largo.**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 15: Traición.**

_-Julio-_

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta?-

-No a no ser…- **(Criaturita del señor detected)**

Las palabras que dijo cuándo se despedía de mí el primer día que lo ví vinieron a mi cabeza.

-Vamos ¿Es enserio?, deberías estar con él, ya sabes algo… más normal-

-No, ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, no quiero un novio policía-

-Y ¿Esa es razón para enamorarte de un asesino?, además no sé qué le vez-

-Bueno no, no lo sé solo me gusta-

-¿Qué le vez? ¿Se te hace lindo, guapo, es romántico? O que-

-No lo sé, ni si quiera es amable, me siento bien a su lado, extrañamente mejor de lo que debería sentirme con un amigo, yo solo lo quiero- dije con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Esas no son razones suficientes-

-Sabes que no puedo enamorarme porque me lo diga mi mejor amiga ¿Verdad?-

-Tienes razón, pero cambiemos de tema, el Viernes me dijo la directora que regresaras, que la maestra fue despedida, puedes regresar, no te expulsaron, pero está preocupada, tu eres menor de edad, no entiendo cómo es que estas aquí-

-Yo… no lo sé quizás nadie de mi familia quiere a alguien como yo-

-¿Por qué te desprecias?, eres alguien que es de agradarle a la gente-

-Pero mañana hay clases, hay que dormir ¿De acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza.

Hannah durmió en mi cama y yo en el piso, no dejaría que ella durmiera en el piso, ambas quedamos dormidas.

**O**

Otro día, Lunes, ya que no iba a ser expulsada tenía clases, nunca le dije ni una sola palabra a Slender sobre mi expulsión, el no sabía nada, amabas nos bañamos, yo me vestí con unos pantalones negros y una playera azul marino, adivinen de quien, tomé unos converse negros con blanco, mi cabello lo acomodé como siempre, Hannah se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera rosa, hiso una cola de caballo y unos tenis converse azules, bajamos y Slender ofreció lo de siempre, a diferencia de la flor, a Hannah le dio una rosa blanca y a mí una rosa negra.

-Creo que ahora tengo que acompañar a las dos-

-Yo puedo ir sola- Hannah me miró.

-O-oye no me mires así, das miedo-

-Puedo acompañarlas yo, Jeff-

-*suspiro* ¿No te cansas de ser tan feo? Jack-

Jack se acercó a mí y rodeó mi cuello con su brazo mientras miraba a Jeff.

-Admítelo ya Jeff, estas celoso de mí-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Chicos, chicos llegaran tarde- dijo Slender.

-Bien, iré yo-

-*suspiro vamos, puedo defenderme sola-

-Sí, con una guitarra- dijeron los tres.

-¿Qué no recuerdan quien descubrió la debilidad de Zalgo?-

-Pero y ¿Si vuelve a suceder? Preguntó Jack en un tomo mas serio.

-No lo creo voy con Hannah-

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo- contestó Slender.

-¿Qué? Slendy ¿Estas loco?-

-No, no tanto como tu, además es una buena idea para que sepamos de lo que es capaz-

**O**

Hace tiempo que no caminaba hacia el colegio sin un creepypasta, me agrada ir con Hannah.

-Jack ¿Huh?-

-Sip, pero no me gusta, es como un buen amigo… supongo-

-*suspiro*que mal que casi no conozco sobre creepypastas-

Reí un poco ante el comentario, pasos detrás de nosotras, voltee hacia atrás.

-¡Que sorpresa! Homicidal Liu y Scolinex the Killer- dije sarcásticamente.

-*suspiro* y bien ¿Vienes a la fuerza o por tu cuenta?- preguntó Liu

-No iré-

-Bien pues entonces te obligaremos-

-A-alex-

Saqué una navaja que Slendy nos dio antes de salir.

**FlashBack**

-¡Estupendo!- grité emocionada.

-Sí, pero no te dejaré ir sin esto- Me entregó una navaja de acero con bordes de plata.

-¿Plata?-

-Sí, corta mejor que el acero y el hierro, pero no mejor que el oro-

**FinFlashBack**

-Así que harás pelea esta vez, bien esto será divertido- dijo Scolinex sacando ese enorme cuchillo de cocina.

Liu me atacó, al parecer controlo el cuchillo mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¡Hannah Vamos!- Tomé a Hannah de la manga y la jalé hacia el colegio, íbamos tan rápido que dejamos a esos dos atrás.

-¿Ese era… Liu?-

-Sí-

Llegamos al colegio, al parecer era un lugar seguro por el momento.

-La asesina ha regresado- La voz de Ginger suena entre toda la multitud que nos comenzaba a rodear impidiendo el paso -¿Vas a traer a tu amigo cosplayer de nuevo?-

-Pero que dices, si tú eres cosplay de Majinboo-

-¿Qué?-

-No importa ni aunque te lo explique entenderías-

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? Alex-

-Pues para que más-

-La maestra de literatura y las chicas de tercero fueron asesinadas, ¿Recuerdas? ¿A las que tú odiabas?-

-Claro sigue soñando-

-Alex, es enserio, como tu amiga no quería que te fueras por mal camino-

-Hannah ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Lo siento de verdad perdóname- Se retiró del circulo de personas.

¿Es que acaso no se puede confiar en nadie?, en quien más confías ya no hay posibilidad de confianza, inevitablemente mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, dos policías se me acercan y me arrestan, entre ellos ¿Julio?, puedo ver a mis amigos al salir, en sus ojos hay miedo, ¡De mí!

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí?-

No me molesté si quiera en mirarlo

-Déjalo ya Julio, es una asesina, está furiosa con tigo porque la atrapaste-

-Pero Marco yo…-

-Lo sé-

-Alex perdón, pero dime la verdad ¿Fuiste tú o no? Quizás yo te pueda ayudar-

-No confío en ti, ni en nadie solo en "ellos"-

-¿Ellos?- preguntó el segundo policía.

-Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Me quedé cayada.

-Alex-

-Te odio, NO, los odio, sabían bien quien lo hizo, me utilizaron, toda la gente es hipócrita, TODA, tú más que nadie sabes quien fue, así que deja de preguntar, idiota-

Me miró con una mirada triste.

-No Alex te equivocas, yo solo…-

-Cállate- dije fríamente.

**O**

Yo, aquí tras una reja de metal escuchando las voces de seis hipócritas.

-Alex, por favor contesta-

En ese momento se escucharon gritos y disparos de los policías.

-Vaya, vaya chica, te descuidan por un segundo y te meten a la cárcel- una voz conocida se hace presente –A ver chico policía…-

-Sácala de ahí o te matamos-

La voz de Jack y Jeff

-Tu… ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que vaya con tigo-

Jeff alzó su mirada, por primera vez Julio vio su rostro.

-Por fin personas en quien se puede confiar, vamos Julio sácame de aquí, así podré alejarme de ti-

-no vale la pena comer los riñones de ninguno, aun y así, libérala o sacaré tu corazón y se lo daré a Smile-

-No la entregaré a ustedes-

-Usa la navaja- la voz de una pequeña, al parecer solo yo pude oírla.

Tomé la navaja y abrí la puerta como si tuviera la llave.

-Me voy- dije saliendo de la reja.

-¿Ok?... eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Jack.

Salimos corriendo del lugar.

**O**

Subí a mi cuarto sin decir palabra alguna.

-Te lo dije, esa navaja es muy buena- la voz de la pequeña de nuevo, esta vez la pude ver, tenía un largo y ondulado cabello negro que llegaba hasta su cintura, su piel tan blanca como la mía, unos ojos anaranjados, unas extrañas orejas sobre su cabeza, algo así como las de Inuyasha pero de color negro, vestía una falda con mayones negros, una playera negra y zapatos de igual color.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Me llamo Nykkoro-

-Nykkoro ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo a ayudarte-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Sí, tranquila solo tú me puedes ver-

-¿Es que acaso soy esquizofrénica?-

-No, puedes hacerte unos estudios y verás que no-

-P-pero…- tartamudee para ser interrumpida.

-Solo soy un fantasma de tu mente, eh venido para salvarte de tu locura- dijo moviendo sus pies.

-De… ¿Mi locura?-

-A si es, y te recomendaría huir antes de que comiences a matar gente sin piedad-

-¿A que te…-

-¿Qué no lo ves? En quien más confías es un asesino y un ente no humano- dijo en un tono serio.

-Pero al menos ellos no son hipócritas-

-Te equivocas, ¿Recuerdas la pelea con Nina?-

-Sí, pero eso es muy diferente-

-Admítelo ella es como Jeff-

-Sí, en algo, es su ídolo, no por eso actuará como él-

-*suspiro* eres muy terca, tus amigos solo veían lo mejor por ti-

-Entonces porque si sabían quién fue me entregaron a la policía-

-Porque querían alejarte-

Me tumbé en la cama, cuando más necesitaba un video del rubius siempre había uno nuevo, pero desde hace cinco días no sube nada.

-¿Así que te sientes mal por lo sucedido?-

-Nykkoro, te pediré algo, déjame en paz-

-De acuerdo pero volveré para hacer que tu locura vuelva al lugar que pertence-dijo para después desaparecer.

Cerré los ojos, mi cuarto sin ruido, estuve así por casi una hora hasta que sentí el peso de alguien más en mi cama.

-Te vez más tranquila de lo normal-

-Lo sé, aunque aún no sé porque-

-Hoy recibirás tu primer entrenamiento-

Me senté en la cama -*suspiro* y ¿Quién lo dará?-

-Yo-

-Jeff, ¿Es enserio?-

-Sí, y también Slendy-

-De acuerdo-

Me levanté de la cama y seguí a Jeff, ella estaba en cada pasillo diciendo "No lo hagas, por favor" no hice caso a sus advertencias, seguí caminando, salimos de la casa y entramos a otro de esos extraños sótanos, no era con el que viaje a España, llegamos a un campo.

-Bien estamos aquí, por aquí no hay ningún humano, así que será más fácil entrenarte- dijo la voz de Slender.

Sobre una mesa había unos extraños artefactos, dos de ellos me llamaron mucho la atención.

-Tienes que elegir máximo dos, seguro que algunos ya te están pidiendo- dijo Jeff

-¿Me están pidiendo?-

-Sí, si algún arma te llama la atención es porque ellos te eligen, la fuerza de estas armas están hechas de almas de nuestros antepasados, si te llaman dos es porque tus emociones son fuertes, por ejemplo Jeff, a él lo llamó el cuchillo y su navaja, elije, ella o ellas serán tus fieles compañeras-

Tomé las que llamaron mi atención, un par de guantes de cuero sin dedos con una caja de acero que los rodeaba, también dos hachas con filo de oro, plata que era parte del filo y mango de acero.

-Vaya, vaya, que armas tan buenas, los guantes tienen hilos de plata en cada caja, con ellos puedes eres capaz de atravesar muros, puedes quedarte colgada o incluso escapar con tu parkour y los hilos, una vez que dominas los hilos puedes poner filo en las partes que quieras, en pocas palabras, sientes los hilos como si fueran otra parte de tu cuerpo, por otro lado, esas hachas son muy filosas, puedes cortar un hueso tan fácil como rompes una hoja de papel, son fáciles de esconder, jamás perderán su filo, sin contar que tienen un toque femenino- dijo Slender.

-Sí, pero dinos en que eres buena aparte del parkour- dijo Jeff.

-Pues en Tae kwon do y Gimnasia-

-Eso nos facilita el trabajo- agregó Slender.

-P-pero no soy buena en cuanto armas-

-Es por eso que hay entrenamiento- respondió.

-ok-

Mi entrenamiento comenzó, empezaron diciéndome que con los guantes me colgara y me soltara y tratara de hacer una caída limpia, como sabía parkour y gimnasia lo logré a la primera.

-Aprendes más rápido que Nina- dijo Jeff

-Estoy de acuerdo con tigo- respondió Slender.

-Bien Alex ahora vuelve a colgarte e intenta avanzar sin tocar el suelo-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si apenas y puedo controlarlo!-

-Me encantará ver como tu cara toca el suelo cuando caes-la voz de Kuchisake Onna mientras se oían las risitas de Nina y Clockwork

-Chicas cálmense-

-¡Jeffy!-

Me tocas y será la última vez que me veras-

-¿Qué me mataras?-

Ella corrió a abrazarlo como siempre, el solo intento quitársela, extrañamente me sentía enojada, ¿Esto es lo qué se siente estar celosa?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Slender.

-Venimos a ver qué tan mal lo hace Alex-

-Nina, creo que el golpe de Praeclara te afectó-

-¿Praeclara?-

-Sí, la guitarra con la que te golpee-

-Si como no, esa guitarra es más fea que Jane-

-¿Qué? Pero si la guitarra se ve mejor que tú-

-O-oye yo soy igual a ella- dijo Jeff mientras era abrazado por Onna.

-Claro que o en lo único que se parecen es en la sonrisa y la piel, ella se coció los parpados, pero ahora solo trae marcas de costuras ¿Por qué será?- le dije a Jeff –A demás no se sabe vestir-

-Cierto-

-¿Qué? ¡JEFF!-

-Tranquila Nina hay personas que se visten como tú-

-¿ha?-

-La nacasia y la nacaranda-

-Estas celosa porque ella tiene ropa de calidad y no ropa emo- dijo Onna mintras abrazaba más fuerte a Jeff.

Verla apretar más a Jeff me hizo enojar más, ella lo pudo notar ya que lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-Hay que lindo, está celosa- dijo mientras me miraba.

-Suéltame detesto los abrazos-

-¡No!-

-¡KUCHISAQUE ONNA SUERTA A JEFF AHORA!- ordenó Slender.

Ella lo soltó mientras soltaba pequeñas risas junto con Nina y Clockwork, ¿Quieres la guerra verdad Onna?, decía mi mente cuando la mejor venganza se me vino a la cabeza, me acerque a ellos, miré a Onna con una mirada llena de burla, me acerqué a Jeff para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, esperé unos segundos, ni se quejó.

-Gané Japonesita-

-Tu…- sus ojos me miraban con odio, solté una carcajada antes de hablar.

-Hay que lindo- esta celosa-

**O**

Tenía que hacer bien esta parte del entrenamiento, si no ellas no dejarían de molestarme, corrí entre los árboles, comencé a lanzar los pequeños hilos de plata, estos se clavaban automáticamente en los árboles, seguí así hasta que llegue a 50 metros aproximadamente, al llegar a lo que parecía el fin de la prueba lancé dos hilos al suelo, antes de tocar la tierra hice que los hilos regresaran a los guantes, caí con una marometa.

-Bien, esto es más fácil de lo pensé-

-Ahora falta que pongas filo, pero ya está oscureciendo y mañana tienes clases ¿Cierto?- dijo Slender.

-A sí, sobre eso…-

-No es nada bueno ¿Cierto?-

-Me expulsaron-

-*suspiro* Sin internet por una semana-

-¡Sin rubius por una semana! ¡No! ¡¿Cómo podré sobrevivir?!-

-No exageres- dijo Slender dirigiéndose al sótano.

-¿Qué no dijo sin internet?- agregó Jeff

Onna se acercó a mí y me susurró.

-Te mereces eso y mucho más-

-¿La puedes dejar en paz?- dijo Jeff estando frente a nosotras.

Ella se fue furiosa hacia el sótano.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso frente a todos?-

-Porque tenía que ganarle, además no oí que te quejaras- le dije mientras entrabamos al sótano.

…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado y subiré otro fanfic, cada tres días un capítulo, por ejemplo hoy subí odio o amor, el miércoles subo el siguiente cap y el del otro fic cada seis días, si subo mañana el cap el domingo que viene subo el segundo :3 por cierto la imagen del fic es Alex para que se den una idea de como es (es cierto una amiga me dice que esta como mangel o sea bizca y no es un tic en el ojo) sale medio rara pero no es tan fácil dibujar en compu.**

**Y sin nada mas que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hola, si disculpen la tardanza es que ya saben la gravedad, bueno, etto dejen Review si?, por Jeffy, anda yo se que quieres :3 (Pone carita del Gato con Botas) xD bueno las dejo con mi historia Loool**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 16: Un pasado que se queda en el presente.**

Yo de nuevo en mi cuarto sin internet, lo bueno es que había descargado unos videos del rubius.

_-Yo solo que eh venido a vender durums, nada más, cerveza, cerveza y todo barato, barato, no quiero problemas con la policía, yo ser monito bueno, no vendo droga, lo prometo NO VENDO DROGA._

Slender nunca prohibió la computadora ¿Cierto?

-Ese chico en divertido- La voz de Nykkoro me distrae.

-S-sí, es la persona que alegra mis días-

-Parece que te distrae del mundo-

-Sí, hago lo posible por olvidarme de mi alrededor-

-Interesante-

Voltee a verla, sus ojos estaban rojos, y la parte que debía ser blanca era gris claro.

-Nykkoro ¿Qué demonios?-

-¿Sabes lo que significa mi nombre?-

-N-no-

-Nykkoro es el nombre que algún dialecto antiguo extinto le dio a la delgada línea que os separa de la locura-

-Eso que tiene que ver con tus ojos-

-Que tu "Nykkoro" es decir yo, se está rompiendo, una vez que entro en la locura no prodrás dar vuelta atrás-

-Entonces tendrás que romperte porque no pienso dar vuelta atrás-

-Yo jamás me separar de ti por si eso querías, solo tendrás a una acompañante loca-

-Seremos dos-

-Sí-

Di una pequeña risita y me concentré en el video, Nykkoro desapareció.

_-Yo solo vengo a vender durums y m estas asustando…-_

-Creí haber dicho que prohibía el internet-

-¡KYAAA!-

Caí de la silla para encontrarme con Slender.

-No es internet solo son los videos del rubius que había descargado- dije levantándome.

-mmm… ya veo, Alex me han dicho que te metieron a la cárcel-

MALDITA SEA YA NO ME QUITES EL INTERNET SLENDER, mi cabeza se decía desesperada.

-S-sí-

-Y… ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… por algo que no hice-

-¿Mmm?-

-Si fueron injustos conmigo y con ella-

-¿Jeff?- dijo Slender confundido

-Le dieron el crédito por muertes que yo hice-

-¿Ha? ¿Acaso crees que me gusto? Además mis "amigas" me traicionaron-

-Tus ¿Amigas?-

-Si-

-Entre ellos ¿Estaba Hannah?-

-Si, por que-

-Tenemos problemas-

Al terminar esas palabras se escucharon murmullos en la entrada.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? Slender- preguntó Jeff

-Debemos llamar a los demás y… pelear-

-Yo los distraeré- dije

-¡¿Qué?! No, no lo harás- Ordenó Jeff

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?-

-Quiero ver de lo que soy capaz con estos guantes- dije observándolos sobre la mesa donde se encontraban –Además tengo cosas pendientes con mis "amigos"-

-*suspiro* De acuerdo-asintió Slender

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-Vamos Jeff no seas tan posesivo- respondió Slender.

Jeff frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza.

**O**

Salí de la casa, observé los alrededores, dos escuadrones Swat mal escondidos, caminé por el pasillo esperando a que hicieran algo pero solo me observaban, hasta que llegué a mitad de camino, Julio me detuvo.

-Hannah tenía razón, pero Alex, ¡¿Por qué estas con ellos?!-

-¿Por qué?- Solté una risa psicópata -Porque puedo- remate muy bipolar y fríamente.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?, solo estoy yo, ¡POR QUE ME TRATAS ASÍ!-

-¿Solo?- coloqué mi mano en mi cintura y mire hacia atrás -¿Qué ellos no cuentan?-

-¿Ellos?-

-Alex ¡CUIDADO!- Nykkoro advirtió.

Regresé mi mirada al frente, otro escuadrón me apuntaba.

-Así que quieren jugar, bien jugaremos un poco- dije con un tono burlesco.

-¡Hey! Ni nos esperas para la diversión-

Gritos asustados de los policías que estaban detrás de mí, salieron corriendo hacía Julio, era de esperarse esa reacción al ver a Slender, miré hacia atrás, me sorprendí al ver a The Rake y otra de mis creepypastas favoritas, a la cual reaccioné demasiado emocionada.

-¡LAUGHING JACK!-

Me miró con indiferencia.

-No lo entiendo actúas con miedo ante mí, pero con Laughing Jack no- dijo Slender.

-Bueno es que tu das un poco de miedo y… Jack es un payaso y… otra de mis creepypastas favoritas- dije jugando con mis dedos al igual que Hinata.

Regresé a ver a los policías, todos estaban sorprendidos y asustados al verlos a todos, criaturas sobrenaturales en una cueva, con humanos psicópatas y asesinos juntos.

-Slendy… yo quiero jugar- dijo Sally jalando del traje y haciendo pucheros.

-Sí Sally, los policías serán nuestros compañeros de juego-

Al decir eso, los cobardes salieron corriendo, algunos quedaron paralizados y pocos de ellos se hicieron una formación, ¡Valla sorpresa! Quienes salieron eran mis "amigos".

-Primer escuadrón- ordenó lo que parecía el jefe.

Slender nos cubrió con sus tentáculos y evitó que la ráfaga de balas nos diera.

-Recarguen-

Otra ráfaga, Slender no había quitado esos tentáculos de nosotros.

-Tsk, ¡RECA..-

-No, es inútil, no podemos darles-

-Oh, por fin se dieron cuenta- dijo Slender mientras retiraba sus tentáculos de nosotros.

-Debí pensar que Hannah los traería aquí *suspiro* bueno al menos Rubén no me ha traicionado- dije con poca pero notoria tristeza

-Lo siento Alex… pero, solo queremos guiarte por el buen camino, vivir con ellos no es bueno para ti- dijo Hannah.

-No después de lo que eh pasado, de hecho el conocerlos es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ni si quiera sé para que nací-

-Naciste para vivir, así será siempre-

-Naciste para matar, ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJE?!- dijo Nykkoro flotando en una posición de gateo, a la altura de mi cabeza.

Sonreí sádicamente al escucharla salirse de control.

-Alex, veamos como usas esto- dijo Nina lanzándome los machetes con intención de hacerme daño.

Esquivé el primero y logré atraparlo, el segundo me hizo una pequeña cortada en la muñeca, nada grabe, golpee el mango y se clavó en el piso, lo tomé, el más grande, manchado con un poco de mi sangre estaba acomodado en mi mano derecha, el chico en mi mano izquierda, los cambié de mano, no sabía controlar bien mi izquierda, así que cada vez que necesite dar un golpe fuerte solo dejare llevar ese brazo, para un golpe rápido y limpio el hacha pequeña en mi mano derecha.

-Nina, si tu objetivo era hacerme daño, no lo lograste, solo rasgaste mi piel- dije mirándola con una mirada algo psicópata-

-Tsk-

-Ya quiero jugar- dijo Sally emocionada.

-Bien, ataquen- ordenó Slender.

Corrimos hacia ellos, en un intento desesperado los policías dispararon sus armas, todos esquivan las balas a su manera, definitivamente me faltaba mucho por aprender.

-Alex, mata al jefe, a ti no te están disparando, yo cubriré a los mortales de nuestro equipo- Ordenó Slender.

-Sí, pero necesito que se aparten del lado izquierdo, podrían estorbarme y no llegaría, solo tengo una oportunidad-

Slender se tele transportó al lado izquierdo haciendo que se apartaran de ese lado.

Corrí hacia la pared, trepando entre los lugares mal construidos a los lugares musgosos con alguna estructura que sobresalía, a veces me ayudaba con los hilos, llegando cerca del policía jefe, llegué con el como aterricé en la práctica, con los hilos hacia el suelo, al estar detrás de él sacó su arma y me apuntó, demasiado tarde, di una patada y soltó el arma con el machete de mi mano derecha rasgué su garganta, con el de mi mano izquierda abrí su estómago, ese sentimiento, ahora lo entiendo, ES EL SENTIMIENTO DE SENTIRTE PODEROSA Y PODER HACERLE DAÑO A LAS PERSONAS, coloqué mis dedos en su frente y saqué los hilos, atravesaron su cabeza fácilmente, finalmente con el machete del lado izquierdo, con toda mi fuerza cortó su cabeza, dejando caer chorros de sangre, mis manos y mi ropa estaba cubierta de ese líquido rojo y espeso, aún caliente.

-Jamás creí que te atreverías a matar a alguien- dijo Nina, peleando con un policía.

-Jamás me dijiste que se sentía genial-

Sonreí sádicamente.

-¿"The lille Smilet"? Por esa sonrisa si te queda- dijo matando al policía –Go to sleep my prince-

Seguí matando policías de formas tan sádicas que se me ocurrían, decapitarlos, cortarles las extremidades y dejar que se desangren, atravesar sus ojos con los hilos o simplemente dejar que se ahogen en su propia sangre.

Finalmente solo quedaron esos seis

Julio apuntaba con su arma a cualquiera que se acercara, los demás solo retrocedían.

-Vamos chico, no seas estúpido, sabes bien que las balas no pueden hacernos daño- dijo Slender.

-Tsk, solo entreguen a Alex-

-Ja, entonces tendrás que llevarme a la fuerza, además de que tiene que arrestarme ahora ¿No crees?-

-Alex, perdón por lo que hicimos y sí, incluso te traicionamos, pero lo hicimos para que esto no pasara- dijo Hannah.

-Pero parece que ya no estas cuerda, ya no pienzas con claridad, entraste a la locura, lo cual te hará débil…-

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! Al parecer cuando entra a la locura es más poderosa-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién demonios…?-

Todos podían ver a Nykkoro, enta vez su cabello tenía bordeados rojos y sus ojos con la pupila totalmente roja y todo lo demás gris, con su cabello desordenado, su atuendo había cambiado a unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera negra con botas negras, esta vez en vez de orejas tenía cuernos, sus labios pintados de negro.

Se elevó más alto.

-Soy Nykkoro Diosa personal de Alex, vine a separarla de la cordura y la locura, pero ella decidió la locura, por lo cual me tengo que quedar con ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿DIOSA PERSONAL?! ¿Esto es una broma verdad?- dije confundida.

-No-

-Bien pequeña, si eres una diosa entonces demuéstralo- ordeno Slender.

Nykkoro frunció el ceño, miro a esos seis, suspiro y chasqueó los dedos haciendo que se fueran desvaneciendo rápidamente hasta desaparecer.

-¿Feliz?-

-Solo los desapareciste- dijo Nina

-Nina de hecho eso no lo podemos hacer nosotros- dijo Laughing Jack.

-Hey hey hey hey, como que diosa personal- pregunté.

-Sí, así como se escucha-

-No te entiendo-

-Bien, como decirlo de manera que entiendas- pensó unos segundos –digamos que ti eres kira y yo Ryuk o… soy Mangel y tu Rubius-

-¿Eh? ¿Tanto así?-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE ENTENDERLA?!- grito Jeff confundido.

-Mangel… Rubius, Kira… Ryuk, es fácil-

-Y yo sigo sin creer que hayas matado a alguien- dijo Clockwork

-¿EN verdad eres criaturita del señor?- dijo Tobi haciendo que Clock se pusiera roja.

-Si-

**O**

Corría por un pasillo, subiendo una escalera de una torre, toma el arma levantándola con el pie, a punto de irse otra bala atraviesa su cabeza haciéndola explotar.

-¡NO DIOS MIO QUE MALA SOY EN EL GEARS!- grite.

-Ja nunca vencerás a Ben Drowned en ningún Gears-

-¿Enserio? Entonces juguemos el Judgment-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ese juego es caca!-

-Que infantil-

-Bueno al menos no soy recortero-

-Solo la uso tres veces por partida, además si fuera malo usarla el creador no la hubiera puesto en el juego-

-Pues… pues… al menos yo vi cuando elrubius se aventó de un paracaídas el mismo día que lo subió-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿YA SE AVENTÓ?! ¡¿Y NI SI QUIERA LO EH VISTO?!-

-Sip, se aventó con Mangel y ya ah subido otros dos videos después, y uno antes-

-¡NOOOO!-

-Aquí parece casting de Star wars- la voz de Jeff sonó, sin poder quitar el trauma.

Ben empezó a reír.

-Castigada- empezó a reír aún más –Yo vi el video del rubius-

-¡Y YO PASÉ THE LEGEND OF ZELDA ASÍ QUE CALLATE PETER PAN!-

-¡NOOOO! ¡ERAS LA UNICA QUE NO ME LLAMABA ASÍ!-

-¡Jeffy!- de nuevo la Japonesita a abrazar a Jeff.

-Mierda-

-Aishiteru Jeffry-

-Así que eres capaz de decirle eso, dime… ¿Qué se siente que el no piense lo mismo?- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué dijo?-

_-su su suscríbete y dale al like si quieres ni nino…-_

Miré la llamada de mi celular

Dani

-¿Eh? ¿Mi prima?- apreté el botó de contestar -¿Bueno?-

-Hola, ¿Alexa?-

-SI-

-Gracias a dios que estas bien, no sé si sepas pero nosotros te cuidaremos de ahora en adelante-

-¿Qué?-

-SI, mis tíos dijeron que si algo pasaba y Lalo o tú se quedaban solos y aun eran menores de edad se quedarán con nosotros-

…

**Yeah hasta aquí el cap. Espero le haya gustado, no sé describir bien lo gore pero me encanta el gore xD perdón por tardar tanto encerio : ( intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez.**

**Y sin nada más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**

**ATTE: AlexaCreepy.**

**PD Sumire2323: Eh depende de que video :3 pero en ninguno sale el u.u puede ser Alexby, MangelRogel, Willyrex, eeeeen fin solo dime en que video y te digo quien es xD**


	19. Chapter 17

**Holaa como están mis queridas lectoras o lectores :3 si es que hay, bueno yo ya saben que no digo mucho, xD ya van a empezar las clases ¡NOOO! Bueno : ( yo xD seguiré el fic y no tardaré tanto xD no prometo nada porque si pasa algo ñooo ok no xD y bueno las o los dejo con el fic.**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 17: Escuela, compañeros, muertes.**

-SI, como sucedió…bueno ya sabes, tienes que quedarte con nosotros, por cierto… ¿Dónde te has quedado?-

-Con…- ¡DEMONIOS QUE LE DIGO!, "Me quedé con un grupo de asesinos y criaturas, oooh pero no es de que preocuparse puesto que hace unas horas maté a unos cuantos policías"

-¿Alexa?-

-Am… Lo siento yo… me estoy quedando con unos amigos-

-*suspiro* Menos mal, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-

-Bien iremos mañana por ti-

Colgué el teléfono

-Mierda-

-*risita* A sí que tu familia quiere cuidarte a pesar de que has terminado con la vida de seres humanos- dijo Ben.

-Así que por fin te vas "hilitos de plata"- dijo la japonesita.

-Sí, tengo hilos de plata que son buenas armas, pero al menos no tengo un amor PLATONICO-

Esa tipa soltó a Jeff, cosa que me tranquilizó, me miró con furia al mismo tiempo que Jeff y Ben reían por mi comentario.

-Tú…-

Nuestras miradas fijas separadas por un sillón, a punto de pelar cuando de repente.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Nina tomándome de la mano y llevándome a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con seguro, yo aún seguía enojada por quemar mis dibujos, sin mencionar que Preaclara estaba manchada con su sangre y tenía un golpe.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Odio decirlo, porque soy Nina the Killer, pero…- respiró –Losiento- dijo muy rápido, pero pude oírla.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí-

-D-de acuerdo-

-Enserio, es que… Jack… Jack…-

-¿Te gusta Jack?- me miró con cara de "¿Se nota mucho?" –Tranquila no le diré a nadie-

-Siento haberte cortado la mano- dijo señalando mi mano vendada, la cortada que hizo cuando lanzó el hacha era profunda, parte de mi sangre se mezcló con la de los policías, pero eso no importaba en este momento.

-No importa, lamento el guitarrazo-

-No importa, creo que eh hecho peores cosas, como quemar tus dibujos, lo siento por cierto-

-¿Esto qué es? ¿El área de disculpas?- reímos por ese comentario –Tranquila, pero ¿A que viene esto?-

-Yo… no lo sé, solo no quiero que Onna, Clock y luego venga Hanako y te molesten solo a ti, no se siente bien, aunque tengas a Sally-

-¿Te molestaban?-

-Sí-

Miré su cuarto, tenía muchos posters de bandas que conocía y me gustaban, hasta que mi vista se detuvo en un solo poster.

-Parece que seremos buenas amigas-

-¡¿Te gusta Fit for Rivals?!- tomé un mechón de cabello, ella puso más atención en el –¡Tu cabello tiene el corte de Rene Phoenix!-

-Sí-

-Sí, nos llevaremos bien-

-¡NINA!- la voz de Clock en la puerta.

Nina abre la puerta y la tipa le da un golpe en el estómago.

-Oye ¿Qué te sucede?- dije acercándome a Nina.

Nina se levanta y con la parte del codo golpeó el pecho de Clock haciéndola caer.

-¡YA ME HARTË DE USTEDES TRES, DEJENME EN PAZ!- dijo cerrando la puerta y poniendo seguro.

-¡NINA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR ABRE LA PUERTA!-

-No hay que hacerles caso, Jeff me entrenó para defenderme así que no me dejaré vencer- no sé qué pasó con migo por lo que dijo Nina después -¿Te gusta Jeff?-

Sentí que mi cara se puso al rojo vivo, negué con la cabeza nerviosa.

-Jamás creí que alguien se podría enamorar de un idiota como él *risita*-

-¿Es muy notorio?-

-Sí, mucho más cuando te pones celosa-

Caminó hacia su ropero y sacó un bajo blanco.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Te sabes alguna de Fit for Rivals?-

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

**O**

Entramos a mi cuarto con el bajo y su cable, saqué a Preaclara del closet, limpie con un trapo húmedo la parte de atrás a escondidas de Nina, ya que tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre y un golpe, la conecté y conectamos el bajo, ambas afinamos los instrumentos, ambas nos miramos e instantáneamente la misma canción, Damage de Fit for Rivals, ambas cantamos hasta que una voz os distrajo haciendo que Nina se enredara en los cables y callera haciendo que yo también cayera.

-Vaya que se inspiran-

-J-Jack-

Estiró su mano hacia mí, ¡MALDICIÓN JACK NINA ESTA A UN LADO DE TI!

Me levante sin su ayuda, Nina ya estaba de pie.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?-

-Lo siento, ja ja eso sonaba muy bien, tenía que venir a ver de dónde venía esa música- dijo mientras expresaba felicidad, sé que tiene una máscara que cubre su rostro, pero siempre logro saber los sentimientos y expresiones de una persona.

-Bueno si éramos nosotras, ¿Por qué?- dije mientras Nina y yo enrollábamos los cables.

-Parece que ahora son amigas-

-No Jack, esto es lo que haces las personas que se llevan mal- dije sarcásticamente haciendo que Nina diera una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, sí fue un comentario estúpido je je-

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy- dijo Nina dirigiéndose a la salida.

-No, no te quedas- la tomé de los hombros y la senté en el "escenario" improvisado.

-Pe-pero-

-Shhh…-

-Solo quédate ¿Quieres?-

-A-Alex-

-¿Okey? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Nada- dijimos ambas.

-¿Okey?-

-Me voy-

-No te moverás Nina-

-Alex… es cierto que vienen a recogerte mañana-Nina se sorprendió por el comentario de Jack.

-Je claro, y ¿Debo ir?, soy menor de edad, pero ya eh matado a alguien, ahora soy una asesina- recordé todo lo que pasó este día –Que por cierto se siente genial, quisiera hacerlo de nuevo-

-¿Enserio?- Nina se levantó.

-Sí-

-Entonces matemos hoy tú y yo ¿Te parece?-

-Eh Nina, no es por nada pero ya son las 7 de la mañana-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ambas dijimos.

-7 de la mañana ¿Uh?, Mataremos a alguien, mejor dicho a tres, ¿Vienes?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, solo tienes que verte más normal a la vista de cualquiera-

Su piel y su rostro cambió totalmente, su piel era del mismo tono que el mio, tenía un cabello castaño con el flequillo morado, su atuendo cambió a un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una playera negra pegada y unos tenis converse negros.

-¿Así?-

-Si- la tome del brazo y salimos del cuarto –Adiós Jack-

Salimos de la casa, solté a Nina y fui hacia donde hace tiempo me dijeron que dejaron el auto de mi hermano, sí, lo sé para el lugar a donde íbamos era demasiado llamativo, pero me da igual con tal de matarlas de una vez por todas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos?-

-A mi escuela-

**O**

Entramos a la escuela, como siempre la gente me miraba con indiferencia, jamás existí para los demás en ese lugar, pero para mi sorpresa mis tres presas me reconocieron.

-Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, la putita asesina volvió chicas- su asquerosa voz sonó mientras todos se arremolinaban para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Son estas tres?-

-Sí-

-Vamos se cordial y preséntate chica- La aguda y horrible voz de Ginger le ordenó a Nina.

Nina soltó una risa antes de hablar –Bien chica, a mí no me ladres, mi nombre es Nina, así que ya cállate- cuando terminó de decir eso, algunas personas soltaron unas carcajadas.

-Ow, Nina parece ser que no nos creen-

-¿Lo demostramos?-

-Oh por supuesto que sí-

Nina se transformó de nuevo a ella, la chica Jeff, claro que Jeff se ve mejor, dios mío no puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar.

-Wow, buen truco chica cosplay-

-Oh no es un cosplay perra- Nina sacó una navaja que tenía en su sudadera y se abalanzó hacía la chica que dijo eso, una amiga de Ginger.

La gente corrió del pasillo, Ginger solo se quedó paralizada al ver la escena en la que su amiga era asesinada por Nina, la verdadera Nina the killer, su otra amiga salió corriendo, le apunté con mis hilos y disparé hacia donde calculo que estaba el corazón, acerté, logré sacar ese órgano vital haciendo que instantáneamente cayera muerta, Nina se levantó y se colocó a un lado mío.

-Muy bien Ginger, es hora de ajustar cuentas, ¿Recuerdas mi cabello? ¿Recuerdas su color y el largo?- Ella solo se quedó callada, mirándome con miedo, ahora entiendo lo genial que se siente el que te tengan miedo -¡RESPONDEME CUANDO TE HABLO!, tengo la cordialidad de venir a buscarte y simplemente me evitas-

-Sí, lo… lo lamento, lamento t-t-todo lo que te hice Alex, N-no quiero morir-

-¿Recuerdas la vez que conseguiste información sobre mi hermano y te burlaste de mí?-

-S-sí-

-Recuerda todo lo que me hiciste, me hiciste llorar todos los días que te aprovechabas de mi ignorancia, dos años aguantándote, pero ahora, ahora sabrás el dolor, las malas noches, los intentos de suicidio, la sangre que derrame cuando me cortaba, cada lágrima, cada golpe y castigo que mis padres me daban por no defenderme, me vengaré, por la larga lista de maldades que hiciste, me trataste como un juguete, pero ahora… me toca jugar-

Ginger comenzó a retroceder, intentó huir, pero la detuve con los hilos de mis guantes mientras oía a Nina reír mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, jalé a Ginger y sacando el hacha que ocultaba bajo mi manga golpee su espalda con el mango, ella soltó un grito, la lancé hacía los loquers haciendo que uno se abriera, metí su cabeza en él, abría y cerraba la puerta con tanta fuerza que con tres golpes comenzó a sangrar, ella gritando de dolor, disculpándose y pidiendo piedad, sin darme cuenta muchas personas nos observaban aterrorizadas, no le dí importancia, pero tenía que terminar esto rápido, miré a Ginger para dedicarle por primera vez a alguien mi lema.

- smile og dromme liten dam- corté su cabeza con el hacha.

Miré a la multitud.

-Quizás muchos no sepan de mi existencia, quizás la mayoría, pero tengan bien en claro quién soy, yo ya no soy más Alexandra Gurdensen, ya no soy más la chica emo inexistente para todos, será mejor que me recuerden como Lille Smilet, tengan miedo de mí, no, tengan mucho miedo de mí y de nosotros, acabaré con todos uno por uno de ustedes, jajajaja, solo corran y vallan con las autoridades que no harán nada, NADA por ayudarlos-

Nina y yo nos miramos, ambas entendimos nuestras miradas y salimos de ahí.

**O**

Entramos a la casa manchadas de sangre, por fin lo logré, MATE A GINGER.

-¡Increíble! No creí que tuvieras un lado sangriento-

-Me hubiera divertido más si la hubiéramos secuestrado-

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué planeabas hacerle?-

-Muchas cosas, todas las que estuve planeando durante dos años-

-Ja, ¿Crees que hubiera resistido?-

-Pff, claro que no, pero hubiera sido divertido torturarla física y mentalmente en el tiempo que seguía viva-

_-Su su suscríbete y da…-_

-¿Hola?-

-Alexa… tú… ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás?-

-Parece que alguien salió en las noticias- dijo Slender saliendo de un cuarto.

Colgué el teléfono.

-Me arrepiento de haberla matado así, pude hacerlo de otras formas más divertidas-

-Sí, nos llevaremos bien- dijo Nina parándose a un lado de mí.

-Sí, parece ser que eres Lille smiler- dijo Tobi bajando por el barandal de las escaleras.

-Genial, eso tenía planeado-

-Pero ¿Qué clase de persona mata con una playera del rubius y firmada por él y una chamarra de doge?- dijo Ben saliendo de otro cuarto.

-mmm… yo- me señalé.

-Cierto, esas son razones suficientes-

-Que mal que se manchó, pero me da igual, fue divertido de igual manera-

_**-Interrumpimos este programa para informarles que ha habido más asesinatos de parte de dos chicas, la primera es conocida como "Nina the killer", es una chica de piel blanca, sonrisa tallada y costuras rotas en los parpados de sus ojos y cabello negro, se le vio vistiendo una falda negra corta, calcetas largas con rayas, tenis negros, sudadera morada, lamentablemente hay una segunda, su nombre es Alexandra Gurdensen Ackerman, la llaman "The lille smilet", es de tés blanca, cabello negro, se le vio vistiendo una playera con el logo del youtuber rubius, llevaba pantalones entubados negros y una chamarra con la figura de un perro en todas partes de ella, si ve a alguna chica que encaje con la descripción o algún chico con características ya dadas, no dude en llamar al número de emergencia, recomendamos no salir a partir de las 9pm, se ha registrado un toque de queda en el estado por el momento, desde este canal seguiremos informando, lamentamos la interrupción.**_

_**/en otro lugar/**_

El chico que se encontraba viendo en ese momento la noticia golpeó la maesa furioso.

-¡AHORA ELLA! ¡¿CUÁNTOS MAS HABRA DE PARTE DE SLENDER?!-

-Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?-

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESOS MALDITOS SIGUEN ASESINANDO A TODO LO QUE SE ENCUENTREN?!-

-Pero si los mortales te ven como alguien que mata igual que él, ellos escribieron tú historia, ellos te ven como un loco-

-Solo quiero vengar a mi familia, sabes bien que lo intentamos pero esa chica… es más hábil de lo que esperábamos, pero no me rendiré, mataré a ese maldito a como dé lugar-

-Te comprendo, yo también lo haré, pero no tienes por qué ponerte así-

Una risa de múltiples voces se escucha por todo el lugar.

-Jane, Liu, es por eso que ustedes son mis favoritos, los ayudaré, ayuden a la policía a atraparlos, después mataremos a los que los ayudaron y claro mataremos a esos bastardos que se atrevieron a sellarme-

-Sí maestro Zalgo-

…

**Alexa: hasta aquí el cap…**

**Jeff: ¿Por qué siempre me haces ver como un gay?**

**¿?: Acostúmbrate, me metió en su historia y no sé porque.**

**Alexa: -Grita emocionada- ¡Rubius! – se desmaya.**

**Rubius: ¿Pero qué?**

**Jeff: ¿Se desmayó por ver lo gay que eres?**

**Sale Alex de la nada y le rompe un jarrón en la cabeza y cae inconsciente.**

**Alex: bien como esta tirada en el suelo yo daré el mensaje, hasta aquí el cap. No olviden dejar sus reviews, SAYONARA.**

**:P**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hola de nuevo yo AlexaCreepy, lol sigo disculpándome por la tardanza de hace mucho xD o de todas las vacaciones :3 y recomiéndenme fics de Jeff DIOS MIO ME VOLVÍ ADICTA A ELLOS, xD es que mucha gente sabe escribir, y me encanta leer fanfics porque es como ver que piensa la gente sobre sus personajes favoritos, xD créanme que ya eh leído todos los fanfics de Jeff en español, bueno casi todos, algunos todavía no están terminados, otros son simplemente obras maestras (En especial el de Maly Hersa o bueno tal vez haya mejores) :3 y bueno recomiéndenme un fic, dejen reviews, y y y GO TO SLEEP criatura del señor.**

…

**Odio o Amor**

**Capítulo 18: Amigos.**

Parece que me culto entre las paredes, mientras él mira a sus alrededores sin poder verme, toma un arma y apunta a la calle, no me ha visto, corro hacia él, se da cuanta cuando voltea ya eh dado cuchillazo y cae muerto.

-¡Mierda no puedo matarte!-

-¡Call of duty bitch!-

-Te gano en cualquier gears-

-Claro que no, en el gears judgment no-

-Claro que si Alex no lo niegues-

-*risita* ¿Sabes Ben? Me recuerdas a alguien-

-¿Huh? Y ¿A quién?-

-Olvídalo, no es de importancia- Me vio con una extraña mirada, es como la mirada de… un hermano menor.

-Oh Alex casi lo olvido ya puedes usar el internet- dijo Slender asomándose desde el cuarto de alado.

-¡¿Enserio!?-

-Sí-

-¡Genial!- Slender chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente empezaron a llegar notificaciones a mi celular, no paraban de llegar, llegó a un punto que se trabó el teléfono, volví a prenderlo y leí los mensajes que tenía en un grupo que crearon Hannah y Ari.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Huh?-

-¿Vemos al rubius?-

-Sip-

Ben buscó el canal mientras leía.

_Hannah: Alex enserio lo siento._

_Ari: Alex nos está amenazando ¡Contesta!_

_Hannah: Alex, tienen que salir de ahí ahora, nos amenazaron, tuve que decirles si no no sé que le harían a mi hermano, salgan de ahí por favor._

_Ari: Sé que no confías en nosotros, pero esta vez, solo esta vez hazlo._

_Hannah: Alex, iremos ayá llevan tres escuadrones swat, nos llevaran porque si no es verdadera la dirección nos meterán en la cárcel._

No puedo creerlo yo, soy la imbécil, quién creería que sin internet podría desconfiar de mis amigos.

-¿Estas bien Alex?-

-N-no, esto lo tiene que saber Slender-

-Saber ¿Qué?- dijo asomándose por el otro cuarto.

Le leí los mensajes, al terminar de leerlos ambos se sorprendieron.

-De acuerdo, por el momento no le daremos mucha importancia, espera unos días y veremos que sucede-

-De acuerdo-

Slender se fue por otro cuarto y pude ver que subió las escaleras.

-Y ¿Bien?, ¿Qué video quier…-

-¡EPIC SALTO EN PARACAIDAS PONLO BEN PONLO!-

-*Risa*De acuerdo Jaja calmate-

-NO PUEDO-

_-Hay dio mío, Faaack… Ya está CALLATE CALLATE… vale estamos aquí por fin, lo prometido es deuda…-_

El video comenzaba, Mangel y Rubius en él, hacían típicas estupideces, le daban entrenamiento a rubius, cuando por fin suben al avión.

-_¡Vamos a palmar, vamos a palmar, vamos a palmar¡… vamos a palmar (Salto en 3…2…1)-_

Aparece de nuevo el video, elrubius a punto de saltar…

-Alex casi lo olvido entramos hoy y ahora- dijo Slender cargándome con un tentáculo.

-¡NOOOO! ¡ESPERA UN POCO MAS UN MINUTO TAN SOLO!-

-no-

**O**

-Alguien tiene cara aburrida- la voz de Jeff mientras sus pasos se acercaban.

-Es mi cara- dije en un tono algo grosero.

-Y también está de mal humor-

-¿Quieres callarte?-

-No-

-¿Quieres que te obligue?-

-Inténtalo, no eres mucho comparada conmigo-

-¡Calla sonrisitas!- Él solo empezó a reír.

-Vamos no te enojes, era broma-

-Jeff ya déjala- dijo Slender saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Ya está bien, no quiero verla enojada-

-Bien, ¿Estas lista Alex?-

-*suspire* da igual-

-Que humor traes-

-Jeff-

-De acuerdo ya me callo-

-Bien Alex, parece que sabes usar mejor tus hilos, de hecho solo te falta aprender a usar el filo, no necesitas entrenamiento de machete, por lo tanto solo te enseñare lo que te falta, el filo de los hilos y el camuflaje-

-De acuerdo-

-Bien, lanza tus hilos a 10 árboles diferentes-

Levante ambas manos, moviendo los dedos y doblando los codos logre clavar los hilos como dijo Slender que lo hiciera.

-Listo-

-Ahora concéntrate, intenta partir los árboles que tienes en tus dos dedos meñiques y el dedo índice de tu mano derecha, es decir, imagina el hilo y el árbol, imagina que la punta se vuelve un chuchillo afilado, intenta partirlos sin mover los dedos-

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré, imaginé el árbol y el hilo tal y como dijo Slender, escuché algo romperse, abrí los ojos y todos los árboles que tenía se partieron y cayeron.

-¿Pero qué?-

-Espero que nunca uses eso conmigo- dijo Jeff señalando los árboles.

-Parece que lograste romperlos, pero tienen que ser los que te digo-

-Sí, sí ya sé-

-Vuelve a intentar-

-Sí-

Hice lo mismo, clavé los hilos, pero sucedía lo mismo, lo hice así al menos cinco veces, hasta que se me ocurrió una idea, imaginé mis dedos y los hilos de esos dedos clavados en los árboles, abrí los ojos.

-¡Lo logré!-

-Bien, entonces… hazlo con los otros dedos y solo deja los que te dije primero-

Hice lo mismo, lo logré de nuevo, parece que ya lo había dominado.

-Okey, ahora el camuflaje, Jeff te mostrará cual es, ya lo has visto antes, pero ahora necesitas saber cómo hacerlo-

Jeff se paró a un lado de Slender, se cruzó de brazos, suspiro o más bien creo que bufó, sus pupilas se hicieron más grandes y azules, su cabello cambió a un castaño claro y más corto, su piel era blanca como la mía, esta vez ya no era tan blanca, su sonrisa se esfumó y su atuendo era una playera negra y unos pantalones negros entubados con una cadena, sus tenis eran los mismos, creo.

-Intentarás hacer esto, para eso necesitarás esto- Me entregó un pequeño libro, medía aproximadamente 5 cm, lo tomé –Léelo, mañana seguiremos, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo desapareciendo.

-A sí que lille smilet ¿Huh?-

-Sí-

-Y parece ser que te llevas mejor con Nina-

-Sí-

Una gota de lluvia calló en mi hombro.

-Vamos a dentro, nos mojaremos-

-Jamás creí que fueras amable, pero preferiría que me hablaras cuando eres tú y no un "camuflaje"-

-Wa, sí lo siento lo olvidé- se transformó en él otra vez, estiro su mano hacia mí -¿Vamos?-

Sentí un poco de calor en mis mejillas al tomar su mano, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la cueva con mi mano tomada a la suya, raro que él haga esto.

**O**

1.30 pm, a esta hora estarían saliendo de la escuela, pero como llegue yo, posiblemente solo salieron juntas a algún lugar.

Me puse una sudadera negra con capucha, una bufanda de Black Sabbath, unos shorts negros y medias rojas y unos tenis converse de bota de color rojo con blanco, bajé las escaleras y me encontré con Slendy en la sala.

-Slender necesito salir un rato-

-Vas a buscarlas ¿Cierto?-

-Sí- dije desviando la mirada

-*suspiro* De acuerdo-

Salí de la cueva, corrí hasta salir del bosque, subí la bufanda haciendo que me cubriera la cara y solo dejara ver mis ojos, me puse la capucha y corrí hacia el colegio, como esperaba no había nadie.

-Y… ¿Si buscas en la plaza?- la voz de Nykkkoro en mi cabeza sugirió.

Cada vez que salían del colegio, hiban a la plaza a despejar sus mentes, algunas veces fui, pero las últimas veces que estuve con ellas no, corrí hacia la plaza, entrando a la plaza caminé, tenía la respiración agitada, intente calmarme y respirar, busqué a mis amigas en la plaza, en el cine, el restaurante, las pizzas, incluso los videojuegos, comenzaba a desesperarme, entraba a las tiendas y salía con los bufidos de los empleados, chocaba con algunas personas que se mojaban cuando movían su paraguas, no las encontraba, desesperada, cansada y agitada, me dispuse a salir de la plaza, pero me detuve al verlas en un Starbucks, saqué mi celular y me conecté a la red del lugar.

_Alex: Hannah, Ari, lo siento, no tenía internet por razones que no puedo decirles, si es verdad lo que dicen, les creeré, solo esta vez._

Envié el mensaje, miré desde la banca donde estaba sentada, habían recibido el mensaje, estaban sorprendidas.

_Ari: Alex, ¿Dónde estás?_

_Alex: Muy, muy cerca de ustedes…_

Se sorprendieron por ese mensaje, pero más me sorprendí yo al ver a una chica encapuchada con arma a la mano y una máscara con labios negros, era obvio quien era, antes de entrar puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios haciendo seña de que callara, entró y rápidamente apuntó a la mesa donde estaban mis amigas, corrí haca el Starbucks, con hacha en mano dispuesta a atacar, todos los clientes estaban aterrados al ver que Jane traía un arma, ella me golpeó haciendo que callera hacia atrás, el golpe hiso que la bufanda descubriera mi rostro, me levanté, apunte con mis hilos hacia ella, la rodee con ellos, sacó una navaja de bronce y fácilmente cortó los hilos haciendo que mis dedos sangraran y sintiera como si cortaran mi piel cada vez que ella cortaba un hilo, pateó mi estómago haciéndome caer de nuevo, con el hace pesada la golpee en el estómago haciendo que sangrara, en ese momento algunos espectadores salieron corriendo, Jane me apuntó con su arma.

-Don´t Go to sleep…-

La persona que menos me esperaba apareció.

-Jane, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

Sally apareció frente a mí, Jane se quedó quieta, bajó el arma y salió corriendo.

-S-Sally-

-A veces puede ser muy impulsiva-

La gente huyó del lugar.

-Y… ¿Si nos vamos de aquí?- preguntó Lindsay ayudando a levantarme, sonreí un poco y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres irte de caballito Sally?-

-¡SIII!-

Me agache y ella se subió a mi espalda.

-Salgamos de la plaza y luego hablamos- dije levantándome con Sally en mi espalda.

-Alex, ¿Porque vamos con ellas?-

-No te preocupes Sally, está bien, pero quédate conmigo, si algo sucede necesitaré tu ayuda-

-S-Sí-

**O**

Buscamos un lugar apartado de la lluvia y donde no pudieran verme, fuimos a un lugar con árboles.

-Alex, wow no creí que podrías volverte una asesina- dijo Hannah con una sonrisa en el rostro

-S-sí, pero aun no puedo vencer a Jane-

-Pronto lo lograras-

-Perdónenme por actuar tan… loca y cruel-

-Alex no lo hiciste, solo tomaste precaución, está bien-

-Gracias, y por cierto y… ¿Alain?-

-Encontró amigos iguales a él, pero aun nos habla-dijo Lindsay colgándose de los hombros de Dafne.

-Me sorprende que por mi estupidez aun sigan hablándome-

-No, solo olvidemos lo que paso ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí-

-Por cierto que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos sobre… él- dijo Ari cruzándose de brazos.

Desafortunadamente para mí todos sabían quién era "él" y a todos me refiero a TODOS ahí.

-SON NOVIOS ÑA ÑA ÑA ÑA LE DIRE A TODO MUNDO EN LA CASA- gritó Sally en una canción burlona.

-¡CALLATE, SI ALGUIEN MAS EN LA CASA SABE DE LO QUE HABLAMOS TE CULPARE A TI Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME HAGA SLENDY TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE TE DEJARE RETRASADA!-

Sally tragó saliva y sus piernas temblaban de miedo, apretó más su peluche y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No crees… que fuiste un poco cruel?- dijo Hannah mirando a Sally

-mmm… No-

Reímos todas excepto Sally.

-Alex, prometamos no hacer lo mismo de nuevo- dijo Hannah levantando su dedo meñique.

Entrelacé mi meñique con el de ella hasta que todas teníamos el mismo dedo entrelazado.

-¿Promesa?-

-Promesa-

-Amigas por siempre- termino diciendo.

**O**

Corrí hacia la cueva con Sally en mi espalda, reía tiernamente, creo que ella es alguien que da mucha alegría a los Creepymonsters, no los culpo, es una chica feliz y risueña, me siento feliz cuando estoy cerca de ella.

-¿En verdad me golpearas?- preguntó con una voz tierna.

-*risita* No, claro que no, solo no les digas por favor-

Sonrió más y se recargo en mí mientras reía alegremente.

…

**Alexa: Hasta aquí el cap, el directo del rubius fue genial xD **

**Rubius: Gracias**

**Alexa: Aunque no respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas eh ¬¬**

**Jeff: No te entiendo, haces un fanfic de mí y lo metes a él**

**Alex: Calla sonrisitas**

**Alexa: Y bien sin nada más que decir me despido, SAYONARA.**


End file.
